Naruto: Dragon Slayer Of Konoha
by DJLStorme
Summary: During the Battle between Zeref, Fairy Tail and Acnologia, Anima is ripped open and Zeref Acnologia and Natsu falls into it, which resulted with Natsu and Happy landing at the time of Kyubi Attack and landed right on top of the Kyuubi while he was being sealed by the Yondaime.Watch Naruto with abilities that of a Dragon, rock the foundation of Elemental Nation. Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Hello, People this is a new story I am Publishing, I know I am quiet slow in updating my story but I was busy with college and exam so the update was slow but now that I am back and on vacation I have all the time to do these. And side by side this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Summary: During the Battle between Zeref , Fairy Tail and Acnologia, Anima is ripped open and Zeref Acnologia and Natsu falls into it, which resulted with Natsu and Happy landing at the time of Kyuubi Attack and landed right on top of the Kyuubi while he was being sealed by the Yondaime. Now Watch how Naruto with abilities that of a Dragon, rock the foundation of Elemental Nations. Slight Crossover and maybe a bloodline.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Prologue**

 **(Fairy Tail Universe)**

(Earthland, Year X792

Magnolia, Fiore)

Three people and a cat were standing across from each other on a barren battle field with several bodies covering the ground with blood and mutilated parts. One of them was a tall lean yet muscular man with dark blue hair and looking at his opponent sharply with his green eyes. His eyes have rings around it and his whole dark body was covered in Blue Markings. He was bare footed wearing dark baggy pants and a sash around his waist. His whole body was covered in cuts and Bruises and he was currently panting showing that he was in a fierce battle. This was the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, The Dragon, and Acnologia.

Across from him to his left was standing another person with his faithful blue exceed who was now lying down face first , he had an athletic build, he was wearing a knee length white colored trousers which had been torn from several sides. He had spiky Pink/Salmon color hair and had Black Onyx eyes. He had bandage on his right Arm and was looking at the battle field. Every single of his nakama, all his comrades and friends except Happy had been killed by hand of the Black Dragon and the Third person. This Person is known as the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, The Salamander, Brother of Zeref Dragneel and his strongest Demon, END. This was Natsu Dragneel.

And the third person, currently he is the strongest of the three; he is currently totally covered in white with white clothing with intricate design also with wings behind him. He was said to be the most evil mage that roamed the Earthland. This was the Black Mage, Zeref. His full name is Zeref Dragneel, The mage who taught Mavis Vermillion and her friends and later on fell in love with her.

Contrary to the popular belief, these three mages were not the most evil beings that walked the face of Earthland. All three of them were strong, very strong but with strength there were some drawbacks. Acnologia got strong through his Dragon slaying. He was actually one of the first dragon slayers and loved to fight but one day his city was attacked by the dragons indirectly killing his family. Due to this he sought out revenge against those dragons for harming his family and believing all of them to be evil. He later on fell in love with a woman but she was also killed but time it were slayer looking for him for battle. After this turned against his kin completely, killing them without any care and bathing in their blood. With the excess using of his magic he himself turned into dragon. He likes the feeling of battle and is looking for challenge. After killing most of the dragons he let the power dictate his action and constantly looking for challenge and attacking villages looking for said challenge.

Zeref Dragneel, a very strong being with happy family which was destroyed when Dragons attacked his city leading to the Death of his family. He went to Mildian Magic Academy where he studied connection between life, death and magic and created R-system and Eclipse Gate as a part of his magic and revived his younger brother Natsu. Because of this he was expelled from the Academy and was cursed from Ankhseram, the God of death. The Curse of Contradiction not only made him immortal but made kill everything he cared around him unintentionally. Because of this he ended up killing everyone. To stop this he created Etherious that could kill him. He later on trained Mavis, the First Guild master of Fairy Tail, with both of them later on falls in love with each other. But because of the curse he ended up killing her due to his curse. Because of this he felt that he cannot be loved and went on to build his Alvarez Empire. There he is known as Spriggan, opposite of the title of Mavis 'The Fairy'. Because he didn't care about the people of Alvarez as more than pawn he didn't kill anybody there. But still the place was rich and happy under his reign. He also made plans to stop Acnologia from destroying everything in his path after he went berserk.

And Lastly Natsu Dragneel or Etherious Natsu Dragneel aka E.N.D. Brother to the Black Mage Zeref Dragneel and revived as the strongest Etherious from the book of E.N.D. He is the foster son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Igneel taught him Fire Dragon Slaying Magic as his cursed magic was sealed by Zeref. After being revived he didn't acted like a demon except for his thirst to kill Zeref which is controlled by him willingly, meaning unlike other Etherious demons, he can control his urge to kill Zeref. He was extremely powerful and has little to no control over his magic ending up killing people unintentionally. Later on his mind was erased by Zeref who gave him to the Fire Dragon King Igneel and was raised and trained by him. But he disappeared on 7th of July X777, leaving with a scarf with scaly design and his smell. But unknown to him, four more dragon slayer were sent alongside him along with their dragons four hundred years into the future with their dragons who were then sealed inside their own slayers. Later on he joined a guild called Fairy Tail. From there on he went on many adventures with his friends, mainly with Team Natsu. He made friends and even found other Dragon Slayers. He stood up against demons and Dark Guilds and fought against mages of Wizard Saint Level. And remembered what his life was before being trained by Igneel. But now he lost every single one of his friend including his Guild which he called family. Every single one of them lay on the ground dead. He lost everything against two people who somehow directly or indirectly are related to him. The reasons for his friend's death were standing across from him on the battle field.

The three of them strongest on the Earthland were facing each other on the battleground. On Natsu's face you could see pain, anger, rage and sadness, he saw his surrogate family, the one who provided him with food, shelter and friends now lay dead on the battle field and he was unable to protect them. Across of him, two people stood in front of him with blank expression on their faces. Both Zeref and Acnologia looked as it didn't matters to them. But in their there is brief regret and resent. Both know how it feels to lose everything that you cherished. The all were looking at each other Natsu face held rage where as Zeref and Acnologia stayed calm. After a short while as they collected their breathe Zeref started to talk.

"It doesn't feel good" Zeref says "Does it?" he then looked at Acnologia and then turn towards Natsu. While looking at Natsu he continues speaking. "I know what it feels to lose everything that you cherished and loved and so does Acnologia. I told you to kill me when you had the chance but you didn't listen. When I met with you later, I told you that if I die so will you and told you to not to get attached to these people more than you already were. But again you didn't listen. I have told you that I am the living incarnation of death and I did what I had to do. I killed them so I could lead the Earthland into a new era of peace and-" "Shut up" Zeref freezes mid speech and stares at Natsu whose eyes were covered by the bangs of his hair.

"What?"

"I said shut up" Natsu says "You say, you know how it feels to lose everything I don't believe it" He the lifts eyes to Zeref and Acnologia "I don't believe it because I don't see it in your eyes, nor in his" he looks towards Acnologia "Many of the people present here who were part of Alvaerz and your Army lay dead around you. Yet you show neither respect nor care for them. Acnologia I don't believe he might have something or someone precious as he mostly just razed the villages to ground and blasted them into oblivion." Natsu speaks with a dark chuckle "I don't believe it because I don't see either of you caring about it" He would have said more but was stopped as the third person spoke up.

"You speak as if you know of our past, Etherious." Acnologia speaks up "You might have known of his" Acnologia points to Zeref in his fairy heart induced form and then brings it back to himself "But mine you don't know." He looks at both of them "You speak as if I was born evil and there was not a single moment in my life where I didn't love anybody. But remember that you know nothing of who I am and what I have been through, so keep your words to yourself, son of Igneel." Acnologia finished speaking and just as he finishes Zeref starts chuckling and then laughing whole heartedly as Acnologia, Natsu and Happy who was now standing fully were looking at him as if he finally lost his mind.

"Natsu" Happy says as Natsu looks down at him with serious expression. "Why is he laughing?"

"I don't know Happy" Natsu responds as the laughing of Zeref might have sound creepy at any othe time but now it was just pissing him off and was powering up.

"What do you find so amusing Zeref" Acnologia asks Zeref as he himself was getting agitated with his laugh and starts powering up.

"It is amusing" Zeref replies with a smile getting on the nerves of conscious people "That the three of us the most powerful wizards in history are currently fighting against each other and we are fighting against to fight for what we believe is the right thing" He then looked at the sky "And its quiet amusing as the three of us has the same start from that one incident that changed our life" He then looked down at the others "The Dragon attack"

Acnologia and Natsu stiffen as both of them remember that incident clearly. That day many of the family including Acnologia's and his Natsu's family were walking through the shopping area of the city as a 5 years old and 9 years old Zeref were walking through the streets with Acnologia walking with his family. All of them looked happy. But it all went south when the dragons came out of nowhere and attacked the city. The attack led to the deaths of the family of the two and one of them literally dying. None of them could forget the day.

"The dragon attack on our city which led to this and shaped us to what we are now" Zeref continues "It was the day that turned our life and set different path for us. We all decided the path that we thought was the best. I tried to change life and death and Acnologia decided to destroy what he thought was evil and you Natsu you become a super powered uncontrolled child. We are all at least 400 years old. Our lives started 400 years ago and here we are victims of the Dragon attack 400 years later standing against each other fighting. Yes I found it very amusing." He then alongside Natsu and Acnologia starts powering up giving him an angelic hue. And unknown to the three of them they didn't notice a spark occurring in the area where they were fighting, with their increase in power the sparks continue to grow.

"I don't what you think or want Zeref and I don't care if you are my brother. I will kill you." Natsu says angrily and starts charging up his attack.

"You think you could beat me Etherious" Acnologia says "I must say that I had fun battling you, Zeref and your puny guild but I must end this battle now."

"Both of you are idiots thinking you could beat me" Zeref says from across "In my current form, I'm at my best and I shall defeat both of with this power."

As the three of them were charging their respective attacks, Happy turns his attention towards the sparks that were occurring in the area and looks at Natsu and his two opponents and then back towards the sparks 'What is happening?' he thought and looks back at Natsu who was oblivious to the occurrence just like his opponents.

" **Fire Dragon King Roar"**

" **Apocalypse Dragon Roar"**

" **Death Pillar"**

The three of them launches their respective attacks with Natsu letting out huge torrent of flames at Zeref and Acnologia, as Acnologia lets out his own roar in blue color and Zeref brought both of his hand together to complete his spell as their spells collide it lets out a massive shockwave and the place where the sparks have been forming ripped open a gate, just like 'Anima' Natsu and Happy thought simultaneously.

The Anima then starts a vacuum trying to suck everything. Desperately everybody conscious grabs or ties to grab something but were sucked into the Anima. Zeref trying to stop it cast Neo Eclipse on the portal desperately but it proved futile as the Anima increased it's force in sucking the things and wizards present and took on a new golden gate glow.

Eventually Zeref, Acnologia and Happy were sucked into the Anima along with injured and unconscious wizards and threw them into the Anima. After going on for about five minutes the Anima closes itself as it leaves behind a barren battle field with wizards and people lying here and there. But nobody knows why did the Anima opened right now at this place and where did it take the people alongside Natsu, Happy, Zeref and Acnologia.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **(Narutoverse)**

(Elemental Nations, October 10

Konohagakure No Sato, Fire Nation)

It was night, when Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine Tail Fox went berserk after being forcefully extracted from his Jinchuuriki, in the middle of Village hidden in the Leaves. Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, was with his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi went into labor with their son, Naruto. It was all going well but every good thing must come to an end this also ended when Biwako one of the Medics who was holding their son was killed and from behind her a person wearing spiral mask came and held the new born child in his hands. The Man in the mask had a Sharringan Named Tobi. He held the newborn Naruto at the point of Kunai, threatening to the Hokage to step away from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Tobi then threw Naruto upwards, prompting the new father to use **Hirashin** , The Flying Thunder God Technique to save Naruto from falling on the kunai. Later on he found that Naruto had been covered in Explosive tags and teleports away to keep him safe. Using this as a way Tobiused this time to attack the injured Jinchuuriki and extract the Bijuu from its host. It led to the weakening of Kushina as Kyuubi was extracted from her and she watched as he used Sharringan to put the Kyuubi in his Tsukyomi Genjustsu and use it to send Kyuubi to attack Konoha as he stood atop of it. After a short while Minato returned and fought against the Masked Ninja. At first it was one sided fight with Tobimostly dodging the strikes made by the Fire Shadow but after some time he was successful in hitting the Masked Ninja with one of his Rasengan and branded him with Flying Thunder God Seal allowing him to teleport to Tobi whenever he wanted. He then used a Contract Seal on Tobi releasing the Nine Tails from his control. And forcing him to uses Kamui to warp away but unknown to both of them their battle between the Space Time Ninjustsus led to sparks appear in the area. Both of them ignored it to keep attention at each other but still kept wary of it believing it to be some kind of attack from their opponent. As he was about to warp away, unknown to both of them, some kind of portal appear above the as two figure figures totally exhausted and injured fell on top of the Kyuubi.

After that Kyuubi began retreating away from the Village but kept on its attack against the ninjas that followed it. Kyuubi then prepared another Beast Ball but Minato summoned Gamabunta and used all his Chakra to teleport away with Kyuubi to different location where Kushina used her Chakra Chains and Barrier Ninjutsu to keep Kyuubi .

"Seal the Kyuubi back into me" Kushina says as she saw that she is dying very slowly "I am dying and it will be good if it is sealed in me when I die."

"I won't do it" Minato replies as he looks at Kushina and looks at Naruto "I believe we should seal it in Naruto. I believe he will be able to use Kyuubi's power at it's maximum. Moreover if you die than Kyuubi will be eventually reforms at his place." As both of them comes to a conclusion, albeit quiet hesitantly.

Unknown to all of them one of the figures on top of the Kyuubi a blue cat with a green napkin around his neck wakes up weakly and looks down to see two humans one a women from whose back several chains were coming out and other one who was drawing some kind of circles and other think on the belly of a baby, this cat being extremely weak falls down again and gets unconscious.

Minato then uses Dead Demon Consuming Seal to split the Kyuubi Chakra to seal half of Kyuubi into Naruto and other half into himself and summon the Shinigami. Kyuubi seeing what was happening tries to run away by attacking Naruto but Kushina and Minato jumps in front of him taking the full force of the attack meant for him.

Minato the makes altercation in the seal and made an Eight Trigram Seal to enforce the seal on the stomach of Naruto, sealing Yang Chakra of Kyuubi along with a part of his and Kushina Chakra into their child. As they were slowly dying both was unable to see but chakra of two more beings was being sealed inside Naruto alongside the three of them.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At first Shinigami was angry that a mortal had dared to summon him, and then he was impressed with how he managed to him. He was later pleased to see the reason was summon him, but later on he was irritated after he found out there were several things.

First and foremost, he was irritated to find out that the payment that he was to receive was incomplete. The payment was that the one who summoned will forfeit his soul to the Shinigami along with the soul of the other being that is being sealed. But in this case the payment was half as a part of the soul and chakra was sealed into the Jinchuuriki. To say he was impressed would be a understatement as nobody had shown the amount of intelligence to outsmart the Shinigami when making these kind of contracts.

Another thing he that irritated him was that he felt instead of three there was 5 different distinct chakra was sealed inside the newborn but he was sure but he only had 2 half soul as a payment.

But he had to complete the procedure and needed two more souls as a payment. To complete the number of souls he looked around and saw 3 more bodies, one was a woman with red hair, other was a male with pink hair and scaly scarf and a weird blue cat with green cloth around his neck. For some unknown reason he felt that the bodies of the male and cat should not be present here but ignoring said feeling, he choose to extract the soul and chakra out of the bodies or what was left of it as the three beings were nearly dead and had no chance of survival. He proceeded towards the male with pink hair and did the same thing but to his surprise the body didn't have an ounce of chakra, he went to the body of the weird blue cat and felt that this body also didn't have any chakra at all, lastly he went towards the woman but he felt the same thing with her. But the surroundings had the different chakra signatures meaning that these people had the chakra as well. It's like somebody took their chakra and put somewhere else. And suddenly realization dawned on the Shinigami as he went towards the baby and felt for different chakra inside the newborns body and to his surprise he found that, apart from the signature of the boy himself, the child was possessing 5 extra chakra.

Shinigami sighed as he looked around 'The situation is more complicated than I originally thought' Shinigami thought to himself as he starts to fade 'I need to discuss it with the person that have summoned along with the other tenants that this child is now carrying' after completing his train of thoughts Shinigami decided to seal the bodies of dead and leave the child alone as 2 ANBU came out of forest with an elderly man in robes. The man was very old and was once known as the God of Shinobi. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi now stood at the place where the final battle took place, already knowing the fate of his successor, now predecessor and his wife, and looked down as the ANBU brought the child to him.

'Was it the right thing you did Minato' Sarutobi thinks as he looked at the content and smiling face of the sleeping child 'was putting such a big burden on your own son was the best decision.'

"Call the council" The Hokage commanded "We have some things that need to be discussed." Few of the ANBU went away to call the councilmen and women. The blonde child shifted in his embrace as the God of Shinobi cradled him in his hands with a smile on his face and walked towards the Hokage tower.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Meanwhile inside Mind of Naruto)

Natsu was having a massive headache, just like the time when he had accidently dropped Strawberry cake that was meant for Erza and after that she had beaten him senselessly. He remembered after that he should be careful around the strawberry cake that is for Erza but what he wanted to know that why his head was pounding, the last thing he remembered was the attack, and his fight with Zeref and Acnologia. As if he had remembered something important Natsu shot up and looked around to see 'black' Natsu thought as he curiously looks around and see that Happy, his faithful companion was waking up just like him.

"Natsu" Happy whined in his childish voice "What did you do to me?" Natsu then looks at Happy questioningly and asks a question.

"Happy what is the last thing you remember?" Natsu asks and looks in front of him to see massive steel bars. He gets up and walks toward the steel bars as Happy stood up straight and walks behind him looking curiously around him. "Well after you, Zeref and Acnologia launched your attacks there was massive portal like Anima appeared there and sucked all of us into it. Zeref then used his **Neo Eclipse** at the mouth of the Anima portal but we were sucked into it too. After that in the portal I felt as if somebody was absorbing my magic and taking it forceful out of my body. And then I woke up on a massive red building of sort and below me were two people, one male with blonde hair and other female with red hair with the man drawing some kind of tattoo on a baby stomach."

Natsu nodded his head signaling Happy that he heard what he said. He then turned his head to look and saw that there was some kind of paper attached to the wall to the side of the bars. Natsu tried to woke out of the place but to his surprise as he tried to take a step out of the bars he was thrown back with a powerful force as blast of air resounded form the bars and throwing him back into something 'fluffy?' he thought as he touched back.

"Natsu" Happy shouted in concern and looks at Natsu but soon his concern changes to that of fear as he notices something behind him, and his face turns pale. "Natsu" Happy says again but this time in scared whisper.

"What is it Happy?" Natsu asks as he saw the exceed look behind him in whimper and point at something. Natsu then turns to look behind him to see a giant set of red slit eyes looking back at him as the eyes rose up and nine giant tails were swishing back and forth. Both of their eyes grew wide as the eyes stooped rising and were looking down at them creeping them out extremely as the color from their faces was drained.

Suddenly A giant face of a fox came out of the darkness heading towards them rapidly and both Happy and Natsu let out a huge shriek that would have sounded all the way from Konoha to Kumo or from Magnolia to Crocus the capital of Fiore.

"AHHHHHH" both Natsu and Happy shouts as they run towards the steel bars with Happy in front. As they were heading towards the steel bars Natsu remembers that he was unable to move past the steel bars but to his surprise Happy passed through the bars. This increased his confidence and speed and he ran towards the bars to escape the giant fox as the said fox open his jaw while coming over him but to his surprise he was again thrown back with double force, missing the jaws of the fox with nine tails, and striking in its belly and driving the air out of the fox.

"Huh?" Natsu questions as he get from "What's the big deal why can't I pass through the bars." He then looks up at the fox as he regained his bearing and looks down at Natsu curiously.

' _ **He can't pass through the seal'**_ the fox thoughts. "Well if I can't pass through the gates then I sure as hell can't get eaten by freaking giant fox with nine tails and rabbit ears" Natsu shouts as he lit his hands on fire and prepares to fight. As his hands get covered in fire a look of surprise and astonishment goes through the face of the Kyuubi and he grins at the person with he is stuck in the mindscape of the pathetic child he is now sealed into. Happy was looking at them from the outside.

" _ **You think you could beat me you pathetic human"**_ Kyuubi states as it looks at Natsu and Kyuubi both lunged at each other but before the two of them could strike him a large blast is sounded as both Natsu and Kyuubi gets blasted back into the room with a crunch.

Both were groaning as they both shakily stand up and look at each other. "What the heck was that?" Natsu shouts as he held his side to stop the pain and looks toward the Kyuubi but to his surprise smoke was coming from it. _ **"Don't look at me, Mortal"**_ Kyuubi says back _**"I don't have a clue to what actually happened here?"**_ Both were looking at each other looking for some answers. For Natsu what was happening, what was the giant fox and where he and Happy were. For the Fox it was curiosity as to hat the mortal was and why can't he move out of the seal.

"Will You shut up." A new voice sounded out as two figures emerges from the darkness from the side outside of the seal and looks in the place where both Kyuubi and Natsu were. Natsu then notices that one was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes with sharp features and waling with authority just like Makarov walks and other was a woman with red hair and violet eyes. Natsu and Kyuubi both looks towards them and the nine tails growled at them. As both of them looks at Happy, then Natsu and then at Kyuubi. _**"You"**_ Kyuubi lunges at them but as he neared the gates he was again thrown back violently with smoke coming out of his body.

Both the man and woman turns toward Natsu and ask at the same time "Who are You?"

Before he could answer another voice came out of the darkness _**"That's a question even I want to know the answer of"**_ An ethereal form appears behind the man and woman with as the a man with black hair, black eyes and wearing a dark black cloak and a scythe now was standing behind them.

" _ **So tell me who are you?"**_ The new person asks.

Again Natsu would have answered the question if it wasn't for the another word that came from behind him, spoken by the Kyuubi that chilled the bones of every human, demon and exceed present there.

" _ **Shinigami"**_

 **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen's, I present you my new story Naruto: Dragon slayer of Konoha. I have decided few things for this story except for this thing. What should be the pairings for this story. I am not thinking of doing Naruto and Hinata pairing as the amount of these pairings is very large and I am certainly not doing it with Sakura .If you have some ideas please tell me in your reviews or PM me.**

 **Another thing, many of you were wondering why I haven't put this story in the crossover section. As I have said above this will be slight crossover and overall the entire story is basically based in the universe of Naruto and only this chapter will be a crossover while the rest of the chapter will be canon and fiction. So, yeah, there you know about why this fiction is not a crossover.**

 **And Lastly please R &R.**

 **Lights Out.**


	2. BloodlineKekkei Genkei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **What is Happening?**

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

" _ **Shinigami"**_ Kyuubi says as the ethereal being took his form of a man, overall wearing black and a scythe in one of his hands holding it upright. Everybody present there stopped breathing as every single being looked at the ethereal being.

" _ **You are right Kyuubi, I am the Shinigami"**_ The Shinigami states as he looks at them _**"And right now I am irritated. Want to know why"**_ Everybody shook in a no their heads as the Shinigami spoke in irritated tone, and Minato started sweating, hard. Ignoring their action Shinigami continued his statement. " _ **First of all I was summoned to the mortal plane, and I DO NOT like to be summoned to a mortal plane."**_ Shinigami spoke as he raised a finger. _**"Secondly, the person who summoned me cheated me out of the payment that was needed."**_ He raised a second finger as he spoke and Kyuubi and Kushina glared at Minato as sweat now coming out of him like a water fall.

" _ **Don't worry about it"**_ Shinigami states as Kyuubi, Kushina and Minato looks at him with surprise and Natsu and Happy were looking at him with confusion _**"What?"**_ Shinigami asks _**"I was actually impressed with the feat that you have pulled, Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage"**_ Minato let out a breath he was holding as both Natsu and Happy looks at him with, why don't they, last person they knew who was confronted by a God was cursed and later tried to rule the world, yeah it was not pretty. _ **"Only for a little while, after that I was again irritated"**_ Shinigami states as raise a third finger _**"As the last thing on the list got me quiet agitated, as the Dead Demon consuming seal was as complex as it is but due to some unseen circumstances, the sealing became more complicated and do you know why?"**_ Shinigami spoke as the other shook their heads again in a no. Looking at them Shinigami sighed and spoke _**"Due to the presence of these 2 some complication has occurred in the sealing process? Son now the question that I have asked who are you two and from where you are from?"**_ Shinigami spoke as he looked at them _**"And tell everything truthfully, for I will not think twice before taking your soul with me"**_

Natsu and Happy took a huge gulp down their throats as Natsu regains his confidence and put on his famous grin, he was feeling nervous due to the stare that the Shinigami was giving the confidence that he had built was breaking at his nerves. Both Minato and Kushina also turned to look at the pink haired man standing in front of them. _**"Well"**_ Shinigami is getting impatient as he tapped his feet on the floor.

"Hi" Natsu says with a nervous smile "I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and he is Happy and we are from fairy Tail"

"Aye." Happy said

Shinigami, Kyuubi, Minato and Kushina look at both Natsu and Happy as if they had grown a second head. Sighing Shinigami looks at them as he noticed and felt that the pink haired male was speaking the truth. He then looks at the others with him, Minato and Kyuubi looks confused and wierded out but Kushina on the other hand looked quiet intrigued.

"Really" Kushina asks as both Natsu and Happy nods their head "So, which fairy tale are you from?" At this Both Natsu and Happy face faults. "WE ARE NOT PART OF A FAIRY TALE" Natsu and Happy shouts at her as she looks at them bewildered. "But you said you are from fairy tale?"

"He said we are from Fairy Tail" Happy states "But you said we are from a fairy tale"

"What's the difference" Minato asks

"The difference is very vast" Happy said "We are from a guild called Fairy Tail. Not a fairy tale" as happy finishes a look of understanding crosses the face of Shinigami, Minato and Kushina but Kyuubi snorts as he looks at them. _ **"Why would a person name their guild on such things?"**_ Kyuubi asks as he was also intrigued by the new arrivals and wants to know what made them irritate the Shinigami. Before Happy could say Natsu spoke.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist?" Natsu said as he looks at everyone and closed his remembering the time Makarov told him the same thing when he first joins the guild "Just like them, Fairy Tail is an eternal mystery. A never ending adventure" he finishes as both him and happy closed their eyes with a fond smile as everybody smiles at the amount of love with which he spoke except for the Kyuubi but even he acknowledged the warmth with which he spoke of his guild.

" _ **Well that's all well and good"**_ Shinigami speaks again _**"But this guild should not be present in this nation, let alone in this world"**_ "What do you mean should be present in this world? We are still on Earthland aren't we" Natsu asks as both he and Happy began to look around nervously. Minato and Kushina looks surprised to but the question in their mind was asked by the Kyuubi _**"We don't know about the Earthland you speak of mortal"**_ Kyuubi speaks for all of them _**"But right now you are in Elemental Nations"**_

" _ **Why don't you tell us from the beginning, Child"**_ Shinigami speaks as both Happy and Natsu looks at him nods their heads. Both then began to tell them their tale of who they were, where was Fairy Tail, the adventures they went on their trip in Edolas and finding that one of their friend was alive, The Tenrou island incident with Acnologia and Zeref. The Grand Magic Games and the Dragon attack with future Rogue and Lucy. Battle with Tartaros and the Dragons coming out of their slayers. Then the battle with Zeref and explained to Kushina how Zeref and Acnologia got so powerful. As he was explaining about Zeref, Shinigami had a tick mark on his head and it continues to grow as he told him about the curse and its result with Zeref becoming immortal.

" _ **So Ankhseram"**_ Shinigami starts _**"Gave Zeref the curse of contradiction"**_ At the hesitant nod given by Natsu, Shinigami let out a string of curses, some of which should be unknown _**"That freaky s*n of a b***h, I am so going to rip his ass with 200 ft pole and then shove it down his throat. Then shove my hand through his ass and bring his intestine and will make him skip with it"**_ It went for a few more minutes as the people present were getting paler and paler with each threat and words the Shinigami yelled. Happy quickly went behind Natsu, Kushina and Minato hugged each other as Kyuubi curled himself into a ball as the form of Shinigami started changing into some kind of demonic entity. "Ah Lord Shinigami" Natsu bravely speaks as behind him the rest say their prayers for him as the demonic form of Shinigami turns to look at him "Why are you so angry?" he asks innocently as Shinigami sighs. _**"Because the good for nothing God Of Death of your world, gave someone a curse that will not just make the immortal but downright powerful and that is unintentionally."**_ At the confuse looks Shinigami elaborated the curse a bit more _**"The curse when given to person who loves life will end up killing everything in his surrounding that has life, from humans to animals to the environment, You are lucky that Zeref was able to have gain enough control to stop some of the most devastating effect of the curse, and also you should feel lucky that the person the curse was put on didn't care about life in general"**_ "I wouldn't say he didn't care about life" Happy states

" _ **Huh, you say something"**_ Shinigami reverts into a more human form

"No, nothing" Happy frantically yells as he shook his head in a no.

"uh Lord Shinigami, I have a question" Natsu asks _**"Sure ask away"**_

Natsu then take a deep breath and asks the questions on his mind "Where are we? Who are they? What is Elemental Nations and What is happening?"

Shinigami looks at him _**"I don't think that's just**_ _ **a**_ _ **question"**_ Shinigami spoke as he looks at the flustered Salamander _**"But anyhow, I should have expected the questions you asked"**_ After spoke that Shinigami begins to explain them where are they and what generally consist of the world including the ninja life at which both Natsu and Happy got a gleam in their eyes. Ignoring this occurrence he explained other things about the life on this world at which both Minato and Kushina, about the villages and the clans with bloodlines, Natsu and Happy learned their names, giving their own input and also told him about the tailed beasts and what they are, at which Kyuubi boasts about himself at how he is the strongest of the all, and was later on shut up by Minato at how he was sealed inside two woman who kept him at tight leash, at which the Kyuubi growled and leapt at the dead Hokage but was shot back with a shock and lightening running through his body. At seeing that Natsu remembered a very important thing he needed to know right now.

"Why can't I come out" Natsu asks and seeing their confused expression he elaborated "Why can't I travel like you guys in and out of this room unlike you guys" At this everybody got shocked except for Happy and Kyuubi, both already had seen it happening , but Shinigami narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion.

" _ **That's interesting, as the seal that was made to hold the demon inside the cage"**_ Shinigami says with narrowed eyes _**"Unless you are hiding something from us"**_ The ninjas and Shinigami looks at Natsu with hardened gaze as he begins to sweat but Happy begins to protest.

"Natsu is not a demon" Happy yells in protest and to shock of their all an unexpected supporter of them in the form of Kyuubi

" _ **He is right Lord Shinigami"**_ Kyuubi spoke for them as everybody even Shinigami turns his head to look at the Kyuubi in surprise as Natsu looks at him with thankful gaze _**"I don't think even in other worlds there will be a demon with pink hair"**_ this broke the gratitude in Natsu as he starts yelling at the Kyuubi "Its not pink you over grown dim wit fox, it's salmon" Natsu yells at the fox as Kyuubi gains a tick on his forehead at disrespect given to him. "Who are you calling in dim wit, you idiot" a banter starts between them not caring that Shinigami was standing just a few feet from them.

"He is quiet sensitive about his hair" Minato states while looking at Kushina as she was the same regarding her hair. She nodded while looking at the bickering duo dumbfounded at the fact at seeing the Kyuubi fighting like a five year old.

"You don't know the half of it" Happy states while looking at the scene like it is a regular occurrence "Most the time Natsu starts the fight because somebody insulted his hair." Minato and Shinigami sweat drop at the nonchalant statement as Kushina nods her head.

"I get that" Kushina speaks as she looks at them "What I don't get is how someone like him could be a demon" Minato nods his head with the statement.

"He is not a demon." Happy says again as everybody including Kyuubi and Natsu looks at him "Because he is an Etherious" Happy says as he looks at them as if they know what Etherious is, and Natsu develops a massive sweat drop at his forehead at the statement.

"Uh, I am sorry but what is an Etherious" Kushina asks and before Natsu could answer Happy beat him to it.

"Oh that's a race of powerful demons on our world" as he said that everybody face faults in to the ground except Natsu. "What's the difference?/ _**What's the difference?"**_ Everybody yells as Happy again hid behind Natsu.

Before they could say anything Shinigami spoke up _**"It will be easier to understand, if Natsu explain this to us"**_ After that Natsu sighs and begins to telling them about the story of how he become an Etherious. What is their relation to Zeref and why they were created including what was his relation to Zeref. At the end they were a little overwhelmed by the amount of info he had given them.

"Let me get this straight" Minato spoke on the behalf of everyone "Zeref whose full name is Zeref Dragneel is your brother. He studied the relation between life, death and magic which pissed of the Ankhseram, Shinigami of your world who in turn cursed your brother with immortality and killing everything he loved. To end his despair he created Etherious demons in short you and few others to kill him. That sums it up, right?" "Yeah, that's it".

" _ **Huh, And I thought our lives were more messed up"**_ Kyuubi says with a chuckle. Ignoring them Natsu asked Shinigami a question "So can you do something, to send us back?" Natsu asks while pointing at himself and Happy.

Shinigami looks at them and for the up tenth time sighed again _**"It would have been difficult but possible"**_ As he said this both Natsu and Happy smiled like a Cheshire Cat but stopped as he continued _**"But now it is impossible, as the seal that you two are sucked in makes it impossible for you two to come out of your host but also that most of your powers will go to your host as he grows up."**_ He completed before either Natsu or Happy could protest and their face fell because of the reasons he said.

" _ **Now that we have established, as to who you are?"**_ Shinigami speaks getting the attention and continues _**"We shall discuss your role regarding the host you five now reside in and the proper payment."**_ Before they could say something Kushina comes to Shinigami __

" _ **What do you need child?"**_ Shinigami asks Kushina as she stood in front of the entity.

"Lord Shinigami, I have a request" Kushina says and looks at Shinigami to see him nod at her "Can I please see my baby currently and what is happening to him?" She asks as few tears begin to make way through her eyes. Looking at the troubled mother face the Shinigami caved and nodded his head.

" _ **Very well, but after that we may discuss the role of all of you in his life and the proper payment that I will have."**_ As he said this he used his Scythe to slash at the air and a rip is formed to show a newborn child with three whisker marks on his face, they looked around to see where they were, residents of this world already knowing where they were while Natsu and Happy remain confused but when they heard what was being talked regarding the child their blood ran cold.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(Elemental Nations

Konohagakure No Sato, Night of October 10

Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man given the moniker of the Professor, known to the Shinobi world as the God of Shinobi, but right now he was having a massive headache. The council was called and at once they started bitching about, sorry about the language but that's what he is thinking, the appearance of Kyuubi in their village. He has to take the mantle of Hokage again because right now he doesn't think anybody is worthy enough of the position, granted he could make Danzo the Hokage, but his method with how the village should be run are questionable. 'And also he will destroy their legacy' Hiruzen thought as he looked down at the bundle in his arms shifted 'their last memory'. He then released a bit of KI silencing the whole place. He looked at the both sides as he saw the Shinobi Council that consists of Clan heads, Jounin and ANBU commander and the civilian council consisting of prominent merchants and traders and the 2 Advisors and the elders.

They had already talked about the loses, truthfully it wasn't the thing he was dreading the most. What was getting at his nerves was the talk regarding the Kyuubi and it's new Jinchuuriki.

"The Kyuubi attack has led to many loss" Hokage stated "Including our beloved Fourth Hokage." At this every part of the council went into a calm silence "But his death was not for nothing. He defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of his life." At the announcement of Kyuubi defeat the Council lighten up a bit but still the somber atmosphere was their.

"What happened to the Kyuubi?" An old man mainly covered in bandages spoke.

"You don't have to worry about it Danzo" The Hokage proclaims

"Yes, we do." The now named Danzo states "As a shinobi knows that a bijuu, which is physical manifestation of Chakra cannot be killed. It can only be sealed" As he completed his sentence the whole civilian council went into disarray. The Hokage cursed the old war hawk for his knowledge and let Naruto out of hiding place from behind his robe in his arms.

"You are right Danzo" Hiruzen states "The Fourth died while sealing the Kyuubi in now Jinchuuriki. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to the Nine Tailed Fox and the legacy of the Fourth Hokage" As he finished the sentence civilian council shouted for the head of the child, and as he was feeling the Kiling intent directed at him because of the Civilians little Naruto started crying while the Shinobi and the Elders remained quiet as Danzo spoke up again.

"You should give me the child, Hiruzen" Danzo says as he looked at the child "I will make sure to train the Jinchuuriki into the perfect weapon." As he completed the sentence somebody from the Civilian Council spoke up "Are you crazy, we should kill the demon now he is weak." Just as the Civilian completed the sentence massive KI from the Shinobi council and the Hokage fell upon the Civilian Council and Danzo.

"You should know to whom you are referring to Danzo" Sarutobi speaks coldly to him as Danzo flinches at the tone he used and then turned towards the Civilians "And in whose presence you are talking. You are saying that we shall kill the Jinchuuriki now. Tell me this are you a shinobi or a seal master like the Fourth" the councilman shook his head as he heard the Hokage as he looks at person and increase the intensity of his KI. "So tell me this, if you tries to kill this child now even though I won't allow it, but just for a moment you were able to kill the child what will happen, for all we know the Kyuubi could be released again." As he said that many of them present in the council paled as the thought crossed their mind.

"That's why I am telling you, you should hand over his training to me, Lord Hokage" Danzo tries again "I shall make sure he remains loyal to us."

"You will make sure he remains loyal to you" The Hokage roared as the whole council shifts uncomfortably in their seats. "And you don't have to worry he will be trained in the Shinobi program like a normal child, Danzo"

"Surely, you don't mean to train the Demo-" At the glare he was receiving from the Hokage he quickly changed his words "the child into the academy with our children."

"Yes, I do" The Hokage stated firmly

"You can't do that Lord-" Before he could complete the sentence the council was filled with huge amount KI being released by the Hokage.

"Tell me who is the Hokage councilman" The Hokage asks coldly "You are." Was the weak reply "Yes I am, so I don't need to be told what I can DO and what I CAN'T, understood" the civilian weakly nods his head.

"And before I let you go, this will be the final law." The Hokage says "Whatever has been discussed here will be an S-ranked and disclosure of any of this information outside the walls of this room from now on will be punishable by death. Now OUT" the Hokage yells out as the Civilian council along with the Elders went out of the hall leaving behind the Shinobi Council.

"You know that they will try to make his life a living hell." Shikaku Nara, Jounin Commander and the head of Nara Clan says as he looks at the Hokage as he nods "This is going to be very troublesome". Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi snickers at their friend's description of the problems they are going to face in a single word.

"You should have told them his heritage." Tsume Inuzuka, a feral looking woman says as she looked at the child who now opened her eyes to show ocean blue eyes. "They would have accepted him easily." Before the Hokage could reply another person presents the reasons.

"And make him the prime target of Iwa" Fugaku Uchiha, Clan head of the Uchiha Clan and Head of The Konoha police force speaks up. "We just survived the Kyuubi attack. With the death of the Fourth our forces are very much down and we won't survive an attack if Iwa decides to launch an attack on us."

"Not to mention Kumo" Hiashi Hyuuga,Clan Head of the Hyuuga Clan speaks "They tried to kidnap Kushina, when she was a genin, if they find out about the child she had with the Fourth, Kumo will try everything they could to get their hands on him."

"It was the most logical thing that the Hokage had done by hiding the heritage of Naruto Uzumaki, even if the given name still gives way to much information." Shibi Aburame Clan head of the Aburame Clan says.

"He is right, the amount of wealth and power the Uzumaki held is still quiet known" Inoichi says and looks the the curious eyes of Naruto as he looks at them and then smiles "And if I am right the wealth now this kid holds from both his mother and father side is enough to buy almost all of the Village if my estimation is right"

"You are right Inoichi" the Hokage says "And that's why I need to hide the facts of his heritage, and hope he will be ready when I tell him about his parents."

All of them nodded and after a few minutes Chouza tries to lighten the mood "Well that's that but if we don't care about him, I am sure Kushina will haunt us for the rest of our lives" As he said that a collective shiver went through everybody spine as everybody looks at Chouza with a look saying 'Bad Joke Chouza'.

"If that is all I have a question for all of you" the Hokage says as he looks at them "How did you know that this was the Child and heir of Minato and Kushina?" Everybody present their looks at him as if he really wanted to ask the question. But still they decide to answer him.

"I have the Byakugan and we were close friends" Hiashi States

"I have the Sharringan and considers Kushina my younger sister and was best friends with my wife, they were also godparents to our child Itachi." Fugaku said with a straight face

"I am an Aburame who looks at things logically, and looking at his face I don't need say anything."Shibi states stoically.

"I am a Nara with IQ above 200" Shikaku says

"We are with them."Inoichi and Chouza states while pointing at Aburame head and Nara head.

Everybody then turns to look at Tsume who shrugged his shoulders and states "He reeks of ramen" As she said that everybody except the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Aburame chuckled but even their faces grace the briefest of smile on their faces as they remembered their friends.

"So is anybody going to adopt him" Tsume asks again as the laughter was now under control.

"I would have allowed it but, it will lead to imbalance in power among the clans and the elders of your clan may not like it." The Hokage states "I might have allowed one of my Jounins but only few them will be able to take care of them properly and the fact many will resent him for the Kyuubi. I could have given him to Jiraya and he was asking/commanding me for making him the legal guardian of Naruto. But we needed his spy network, also it will be suspicious if the sensei of Minato Namikaze takes in a child whose physical appearance matches to that of the Fourth Hokage 'Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze and Kushina 'Red Hot Blood Habenero' Uzumaki, The Red Death of Konoha. He may be a sanin but even he cannot take a nation alone" Everybody nods their head as they thought about the promises he might have made to the Hokage and his Sensei to keep him away from Naruto.

"Thus I have no other option except for putting him in the orphanage" As the Hokage says that many were ready to protest as they knew the civilian will make it difficult for him to be taken care of "I know but we don't have any other choice, the amount of headache I will have from the Civilian side will increase but if I put him in orphanage, if somebody decides to adopt him the civilians won't be able to interfere in his life." Unknown to the Third, he will regret this thought later on.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(inside Naruto's Mindscape)

Kushina was crying as the people talked about her son. Minato at first was confused as to why the hell were they talking about their son like a demon. The confusion then turn to irritation as he looked around the room to see that his Sensei and Godfather of his son was not present during the meeting, this irritation then turned into rage as Danzo and the civilian council told the Third to handover Naruto. They were disappointed in his Sensei but was elated to see that their friends were respecting his wish. Kushina was confused as to why the Third refrained himself from telling them his heritage but understood why he did that when it was later explained by him and the reason why Jiraya was not here. That brought a smile on their faces as they picture Jiraya threatening the Hokage for taking care of Naruto coming into their mind. Meanwhile Natsu and Happy were openly frowning as they looked at the screen. He is a demon but the child in front of them was now housing not one but two very powerful demons, but that didn't give them the right to ask for the death of the child. Shinigami was scowling at the Civilians as he heard what they were planning as the Kyuubi scowled at them.

" _ **And that's the reason why I don't have any love for human"**_ Kyuubi states as he looks at the council  
 _ **"You humans have so much hate inside of you that you let it dictate you, and you call us a demon, tell me this, I am the entity of mass destruction and hatred, but why most of the destruction happening in the world is result of human interference."**_ He snarls _**"And now they have the guts to call him me, the great Kyuubi no Yoko a mere child"**_

Shinigami then strikes his scythe on the ground as the rip closes. Sighing Shinigami looks at the people who made his work, in all of the years he had collected the soul, extremely complicated. He had to admit that the hate of the human make them do stupid things but he cannot just take the soul of a child, especially that child who now hold the greatest demons of two different world. Suddenly an idea struck the deity as he looks at Natsu and gave massive grin creeping him out.

" _ **Natsu Dragneel"**_ Shinigami said while looking at Natsu _**"You are a Dragon Slayer, right?"**_ Natsu nods his head albeit a bit reluctantly with Minato, Happy, Kushina and Kyuubi looking at them confusedly. _**"I have told you that you all are stuck inside here and I cannot let you out, and as the payment I will have your souls, Usually I would have taken the souls of all of you but I decided to do something to improve the life of your host a bit"**_ Shinigami says as others looking at him with the look saying how. _**"I will make your Dragon slayer abilities, a bloodline. Granted I will tweak them a bit to make it a bloodline. I will modify it in such a way that a he and his child will have the bloodlines in tune to the elements they have affinities to .Meaning they could either have the abilities of Fire Dragon Slayer if they have the affinities of fire, if he has affinity for lightening he will have the ability of Lightening Dragon slayer and so on"**_ Shinigami spoke as their eyes got wide by the end of the sentence _**"Moreover the Enhanced abilities of the Dragon will be granted to him as he activate his dragon slayer capabilities, also the curse abilities will be converted into the moves of his bloodlines .What will you provide?"**_ Shinigami states as he looks at Happy.

"Huh what do you mean" Happy ask as gazed at the Shinigami.

" _ **What I mean is that I need to complete the contract by taking the payment and if you cannot provide me a good reason I shall take your soul as payment."**_ Before the Shinigami could take action Natsu lit his hands on fire and was now standing in front of Happy protectively.

"I don't care if you are god of death" Natsu states while glaring at the Shinigami "You are not taking Happy away from me." This surprise the residents of the Elemental Nation as a mortal, granted he was a demon, stood up to the Shinigami.

" _ **Boy, do you not know whom you are threatening?"**_ Shinigami states with a frown but on the inside he was impressed by his bravery.

"Oh, I understand it perfectly" Natsu says as he takes a stance "But I don't think you understand when I told you what it means to be Fairy Tail." As they all looked at him Natsu continues "If it's to protect our family, be it the Kingdom, Entire world or the god of death" he stood up defiantly against the Shinigami "We would make anyone our enemy, That's, what it means to be Fairy Tail" Before Natsu could attack a paw stops him as Happy begins to float with wings sprouting from his back. If it wasn't for the Shinigami Kushina would have hugged Happy yelling about its cuteness.

"I may not be able to provide him with Dragon slayer abilities but I can provide him with this." Happy says while pointing at the wings that were coming from his back. Shinigami nods his head and considers his next words. _**"I will convert the wings into a construct of chakra. He needs to activate his chakra to use the wings."**_ And finally he turned his head towards the Kyuubi looking at him expectantly.

Kyuubi sighs and looks at them, he may be a demon but even he could feel that the kit will need all the help he could get so in the end he did what he thought what was right _**"I will modify his Dragon eye making it a doujutsu"**_ Kyuubi said while looking at the others. _**"The Doujutsu will work as such, it will allow him to break any to every Genjutsu except for the Sharringan infinite Tsukiyomi, also he could use the doujutsu to use some of the attacks of the tailed beast while the doujutsu is activated and will also enhance the already enhanced sight also giving him tunnel vision and depth perception and could see things slowly. The doujutsu will also allow him to see the chakra pathways and the tenketsu and how the chakra is being molded by the person."**_

"So over all it is a combination of Sharringan and Bayakugan" Kushina states as she saw the Kyuubi nodded. "So do these bloodlines will have any stages like the Sharringan" as she asked Happy Natsu and Kyuubi looks at each other "I don't know about mine" Happy starts "But Natsu's bloodline may include stages."

"How?"

"Natsu has Dragon force and Second Origin as two of the stages, including his curse powers" Happy says and then looks at Kyuubi. "I don't know about him, though"

" _ **My bloodline will have 2 stages, first is that I have mentioned. Second stage will allow him and his family that he may have to form a contract with the Kitsune Contract. I may not be the boss of the contract but still I am a Kitsune and am also the strongest as such I have the authority to choose and give them the mark of the summoner for the contract of foxes. And I just made it his bloodline. This also means he may be able to summon me to the plane for a short amount of time"**_ Shinigami nodded his head but Minato was quiet suspicious "Will he be able to summon other contracts"

" _ **You don't have to worry, Hokage, I have made it his bloodline, so that means he will be able to have other contract if he wishes to have it but the contract of the foxes will remain with him and his family that he will have. His mate or in human term wife, will also be able to use this contract if he may wishes for her to be on the contract."**_ Kyuubi said again as everybody present nodded.

" _ **Now that the bloodline has been discussed."**_ Shinigami states _**"I must bid you farewell, and wish you luck on the journey you are now on. I also hope that Luck is with you and the child as the life of this child is going to be very difficult and full of problems. Also prepare a scroll for him Natsu to understand the capabilities of the Dragon Slayer and his bloodline. Both Minato and Kushina will help in creating the scroll for it and I will provide a way for him to have that scroll."**_ Shinigami says as his form begins to fade. _**"Oh and also remember that except for Kyuubi, your lives in here are nothing more than temporary as he is a construct of Chakra and may never run out of chakra but you four on the other hand will end and at that time I will come to collect your soul."**_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(7 years later

Elemental Nations

Konohagakure No Sato, October 10)

A blonde haired boy with blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face on the cheeks was moving through the city very discreetly. Today was his birthday and turned 6 today, but being an orphan as he didn't have any parents he didn't had anybody to share this occasion with. Not only that, but on this particular day the people were mean to him more than usual. They even tried to harm him by using him as a target practice for Kunai, shuriken and other weapons. When he went to shop the shopkeepers will drive him out of the shop with broom.

Most of the Konoha that includes the Civilian, some Chunin and very few Jounin hates him that much he understood, but why did they hate was unknown. The only one who didn't outright hate him and were either neutral or cared about him were the Hokage, Shinobi, The Clan heads and their family and the old man and his daughter at the Ramen stand who were the only people to provide him for the food.

After he was thrown out of the orphanage 2 years ago he was founded by the ANBU and was then taken to the Hokage who later provided him with an apartment and stipend from his own account. He also brings gifts on his birthday and spends some of the time with him. He was the one who introduced him to the Ichiraku Ramen and he loved it. He also knew that he leaves some ANBU guards to watch over him, he knows where they hides and keep looking at him to protect him from any harm from the villagers. He didn't know how but he could smell and see them, he could also hear a distinct sound of giggling coming from his right side right now, but the weird thing was that to the normal eyes nobody was present.

As today was his birthday, along with the defeat of the Kyuubi, he went out to see the festival but from a distance, he still remembers what happened last time to him during the festival when some of the drunken villagers formed a mob and tried to kill him. He hid himself from the sight of normal civilian to see the festival but was found out by a drunk chunin who then proceeded to take out his kunai to kill him. But Naruto quickly ran away from him. He went to the Ichiraku stand earlier but ran away from their fast as he saw several villagers forming a mob just a few blocks away. He was now hungry and sad. He decided to stroll near the forest. As he was looking around the forest the ANBU and him becomes alert as he smelled a drunk chunin making his way to him. He tensed as the chunin lifted his eyes to make eye contact with him.

"Huh, so the demon is walking leisurely out here" the chunin says as he takes his kunai out. "Now I can avenge my brother by killing you demon."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Naruto stammers it out

"Oh I think you know what I am talking about" The chunin states "Now stand right there so I could kill you." Before the ANBU could react the chunin goes through a sequence of hand seals _**"**_ **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu"** A huge fire ball is released from the mouth of the chunin headed towards Naruto the ANBU were quick to action with them restraining the chunin and few running towards Naruto to protect him but what happened shocked them to their core the fire ball was instead of harming Naruto was being sucked into his mouth. As the last of the flame went into his mouth, he gives them a sheepish grin towards the shinobi present their as everybody.

"Thank You for the meal" Naruto says as the shinobi looks at them with surprise and shock in their eyes and their jaws on the ground. Mean while the ANBU are thinking how they would explain this when they will right this in their report.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(At the Hokage tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi looks at in front of him at the scroll that was delivered to him by his ANBU crow, saying that his little brother found it but none of them were able to open it. Not only that the scroll either shocked or burned the culprit if they tried to open it with force. He was known as the God of Shinobi, but after paper work and women, this is the only thing that he is unable to understand and escape from. "The scroll must have some kind of seal with security measure" one of the ANBU boar s states as they surrounded the Hokage to make sure that nothing that comes out of the scroll harms the Hokage.

"I agree, Boar" another ANBU with and Hawk masks state "But, we don't see some kind seal array or matrix on the scroll" And he was right the scroll was in red color with an intricate design of the golden dragon drawn on the scroll.

Before the ANBU or the Hokage could understand or dwell more on the scroll 3 more ANBU appears via shushin into the Hokage chamber with Naruto. The Hokage sighs and turns to look at them as he put the scroll down on the table.

"What happened this time?" The Hokage looks at them as they all fidget in their places. "Well" the Third raised an eyebrow at their action.

After the moment of silence the ANBU wearing dog masks steps forward "He ate fire" Dog said as the Hokage and the rest of the ANBU looks at him like he finally lost it.

"I may be old" the Hokage starts "But I am not senile, so instead of joking please tell what is happening, seriously." "But he is telling the truth, Lord Hokage, He at Fire" Cat masked ANBU said as the third member a weasel masked ANBU nodded his head "Dog, Cat and Weasel I think you three need a vacation." Before they could protest Naruto chimes in for them.

"But they are telling the truth Old man" Naruto says as the Hokage looks at him finally caving in, and told them to tell them everything and not to let out a detail regarding the incident. As they were recounting the incident, Naruto looks around the room as his gaze finally settled on the red scroll with the golden dragon on it. For some reason he felt like the scroll was calling to him, he quickly went and took the scroll from the table and started inspecting. Crow who was looking at Naruto let him try thinking he might be lucky enough to open the scroll.

As the Dog completed his report, Hokage sighed and looked toward Naruto to see that he was not at his place and was looked at his side to see the scroll that was proving to be very difficult to open. He tried to warn him but before he could there was a sound of click as the scroll opened and he looked around to see the dumbfound expression on the face.

"Was it supposed to happen?" Naruto asks while looking at the Hokage as the Third shrugged his shook his head and told him to look further in the scroll. Naruto did as he was told but as opened the scroll to look inside.

"Well what is it Naruto." The Hokage asks as he sees the frown.

"Uh Jiji, I just remembered I don't know how to read" The Hokage looks aghast and looks at the scroll to see if he could read it and decided to read it for Naruto if he could and to his surprise he could.

 _Dear reader,_

 _If you are able to open this scroll then you have my abilities and bloodline, the bloodline of a Dragon Slayer._

At this the Hokage looked more shocked and looked at Naruto with surprise. And decided to continue reading the rest for Naruto as he got a gleam in his eyes to think he has a bloodline. But the next line shocked him more.

 _And if you don't have this bloodline but could still read this then you are someone who is trusted most by the person with this bloodline. Don't be surprised as a dragon is known to respect loyalty and trust. So if you are then don't break their trust. You must be wondering what this bloodline is supposed to do. The Abilities of your could be divide into two parts. The first will be physical characteristics and other will be elemental characteristics._

 _Physical characteristics: As the title suggests it gives you the physical capabilities and characteristics of a dragon. These include, heightened senses, you could smell people, and various other things, you could see things clearly at the night , it will increase your sense of hearing too and your body will become strengthened beyond the human limits which includes more stamina and endurance too._

 _Now the other ability is elemental capabilities of the dragon:_

 _Elemental Capabilities: Now this is the main ability of Dragon Slayers. It allows the Slayers to breathe their elements without any repercussion and also protect them from the element they have affinity to. For example if a person of this bloodline have affinity to fire then he could breath fire and remain protected from the fire and same goes for other element. Now comes the major part of your ability, you could eat your respective element. Yes you could eat your respective element that you have affinity to. Also when you eat your element you could regain your Chakra that you might have wasted. It means that if you have affinity to fire and you are low on chakra you need to eat fire to regain your lost chakra, similarly a slayer with the affinity to wind will never run out of chakra as he could eat air to fill himself up. Also if you have affinities for more than one element and then you could eat the other element and could either combine two elements to attack. For example you have affinity to fire and lightening you could combine two to form these attacks. But combining two elements will cost you a lot of chakra. You could eat the elements you don't have affinity to fill up for your wasted chakra but it could either land you in an hospital or you have gained a secondary affinity to that element But I still advice you not to it, it could give a secondary element but the price is very high of doing it, you need to be extremely lucky to actually survive eating the other elements as it could land you in a month to a year long coma._

 _The other part of the bloodline is the doujutsu the Dragon's Eye. Unlike the above mentioned characteristics of your blood line you need to activate this part including the other two. This doujutsu allows you to break the strongest of genjutsu and look at the chakra path ways and tenketsu and will also allow you to see the way chakra is molded by a person. The doujutsu will first activate in desperation during a fight or inner conflict_

 _Other part of this bloodline will be Chakra wings, these wings will cost huge amount of chakra at first but slowly it will be easy to use, these wings can be used to fly, protect and attack._

 _Now there are some stages of this blood line. Dragon Force, Second Origin and Third Origin._

 _Second Origin: It is a stage activated due to power and chakra overload. But don't attempt because you want to become more powerful as this process could either kill you or could destroy your chakra path ways so do not attempt it without an experienced medic around. Now let's talk about the features of second origin. This stage once achieved allow you to use two elements together with less chakra cost. Yes it would mean you won't worry about overusing your chakra. You can also turn yourself into the element. That would mean a person with the affinity to lightening will be able to turn his body to that of lightening allowing him to move at extreme speeds, similar with the other elements._

 _Third Origin: It is similar to second stage but is far more dangerous. It is said to be impossible to achieve and is said to effect chakra pathways in such a way that you may not be able to use chakra for a long time._

 _Dragon Force: An important ability of the dragon slayers. It can be achieved in several ways. When you decide to eat a special substance that consists of every single element inside itself, or by eating Heavens flame, a special flame that could heal almost any to every injuries and wound, or by either defeating or slaying a dragon. Yes the last one seems impossible to achieve._

 _Before I end this letter, I have written the common moves that can be used by the slayers. These moves can be used by the slayer of every element, so you don't have to worry about not able to use them. At the end of the letter there is a sealing matrix that has been used to seal some scrolls of the said moves, you just need to push your chakra into it. Similarly to this scroll, that was to be opened only to the slayer of this bloodline, the seal matrix will only respond to yours chakra only. And the moves that are written will be exclusive to Slayer only which would mean the words of that scroll would only be available to you._

 _This is everything you need to know about your bloodline. Remember do us proud, make the world yours and rule the Sky Dragon slayer._

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Fire Dragon Prince_

 _(Minato and Kushina Namikaze)_

As the Hokage read the whole letter, everybody eyes keeps on getting wide with every single word he read and they were downright shocked when they heard the names written at the end. The may have not known the Natsu guy, but he was a prince but the name beneath them were very famous in the shinobi world. Naruto eyes wide when understood what was written in the letter was very close to shouting but before he could do anything. Hokage decided to seal the room with silencing seals and told the ANBU to stand guard. Naruto looked confused as the Hokage barked the orders. After commanding the ANBU, the Hokage settles down and looks at the young Jinchuuriki with a smile.

"You are more trouble, Naruto" the Hokage states as Naruto grins at him "do you even know the amount of paperwork I will have now" Naruto looks confused at his words.

"Does me having this bloodline will cause problem to you jiji" Naruto asks worriedly. The Hokage smile and shook his head in the negative.

"No, Naruto in fact it is good that you have such an amazing and rare bloodline" The Hokage then looks at his paperwork and sighs "Except for the amount of paperwork now I have to do." 'Just like them' he thought as he looks at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and sees a two people behind him one a blonde haired man and other a red haired women a grin plastered on their faces 'Is he ready to know about them yet' he then shook his head and looks at the table where he saw another from out of the village to talk about the relationship between villages letter.

'I know if I told them about his blood line now' Hokage thought thinking about the council 'They will force CRA onto him and he may never find happiness because of the old coots in the council. I have to do something but first' He looks at Naruto again and at the other letter again 'both of us need a vacation. Maybe he will be able to make friends outside the village.' The Hokage thought while looking at Naruto smiling face.

"Hey, Naruto" The Third grabs his attention by calling him "What do you say want to come with me for a vacation" The grin on his face got bigger than before and was threatening to split his face in two.

"Really?!" The Hokage nodded at the childish enthusiasm of the child and inside his mind 4 out of the 5 people were also smiling looking at him. "Where are we going?"

"We are going" The Hokage starts as he lifts his hand with a letter in it "To Suna".

 **Another Chapter done tell me how is it in your reviews. And regarding pairing, there are 5 on my mind and I may select one of them. Thanks for the favs and follows. Till next time. And Fav, follow and Review.**

 **Lights Out.**


	3. Vacation Begins

**Hello, new chapter is here and I will answer some of the reviews regarding the chapter.**

 **Ezeakel: Thank you.**

 **Aclux: Thanks and regarding chunin exam, it will be quite a while before the chunin exams come. While it is true it will be gold or may be something more. Regarding Genius, Thanks.**

 **Reishin Amara: I am sorry and also thank you for pointing out the Dragon shift, I totally forgot about it but I have decided to do something about it but I will not add this in the letter that I have written in previous chapter. It will be told to Naruto later on when, you will have to wait for it.**

 **Jablanco: Thank you**

 **Nightshadegirl: Thank you, regarding Erza you have to wait and see regarding pairings there is something going in my mind. And again thanks.**

 **Guest: I don't how it ruined it but the civilians will be bashed in this fic, well not all the civilian but there will be some minor bashing .**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and I have updated 2** **nd** **chapter in the letter part. You can read or re-read the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ideas and OC's.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Vacation Begins**

(Elemental Nation, Fire Country

2 days later, October 12

Tanazaku Town)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, The Professor, The God Of Shinobi, Sensei of the Sanin, The three legendary ninjas and student of second Hokage, veteran of 1st, 2nd and 3rd Great Shinobi War. In his time he has seen many things, including bloodlines of different caliber. But this takes the cake. This bloodline, from what he read, was unique in every way, and on top of that it was written by a Prince of Fire Dragon, the Fourth Hokage and his wife. He didn't even know that they had this kind of bloodline and Naruto was extremely happy when he found that the Fourth Hokage and his wife, which he now found out that he had a wife and how beautiful she must be to make his hero fall in love with her, granted it was unknown to the most of the population of Konoha which in turn made her even more happy to know something others didn't know, had written a letter for him.

The Hokage was annoyed that both of them hidden away a letter of this kind from him, what would happen if he never found about the scroll. It could fall in the wrong hands, even if they won't be able to open it, they should not be this much careless and they wrote a letter to letter to their son hidden away from him that talked about a bloodline that has given him a headache. And not just any normal type bloodline like Uchiha Sharringan and Hyuugas Bayakugan, hell he would have loved it if he had Mokuton of the Shodai Hokage or the legendary doujutsu Rinnegan like Hogoromo Otsutsuki, the Father of ninjutsu. But no they had to be like an Uzumaki, even if one of them was and one is, and this had given him a huge headache. He knew the council will know about him having eaten fire from one of the attack of the chunin and would likely want to know how he did it. He didn't need to worry about the Shinobi council and some of them were trusted by Naruto, including himself and his ANBU, so that means that they could read the letter but not the rest, and that's was what was eating him. It seems that Minato had created some kind of seal that allow only a person with Naruto's bloodline and people who he may trusts to see and read the words in the letter. And the only thing he know is that not one of the civilian council will believe it if they found that he had some kind of bloodline and if they do 'I don't want to think about it' he thought 'I needed a vacation away from the council and the paperwork, that's why I came here. So think happy thoughts, happy thoughts'. As much as he tried he was unable to think just that.

And the only thing that made the whole letter legit was the signature of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze and their stamp at the end. That was the only thing that could shut up the council and allow them to believe the words written in the letter, he knew that showing them the letter won't work because it really won't show anything to anybody else, he knew because he tried it by calling in his secretary and by asking her if she could read the scroll and he snorted at what she said '"the scroll was empty" she say' the Hokage thought while holding the scroll 'the amount of information in this scroll could make Kumo and Iwa kidnap him, just so they could research and have children that could refill their chakra by eating element, more so Kumo, Iwa would likely to torture him before hit his teen'.

Now the bloodline itself, it would probably just make this bloodline more feared, respected and wanted. Naruto already has huge chakra reserves, given his heritage, but this bloodline also enhances his body giving him heightened senses equal to or greater than Inuzuka clan after he found out he could smell more people in the room and could also hear thumping of some kind, showing that he could also hear heartbeat while being extremely close to people and also that there was someone else in the room, all the more reason to get out of their and laying out some rules and giving most of the authority to the shinobi council except few and made sure to tell them not to do anything if something regarding Naruto comes up. He also sent a letter to the Fire Lord telling him about going to Suna and telling him about whom currently has authority in the council. 'Should have waited to see the look on Danzo's face, handing out most of the power to the clans, than him would surely get under his skin' Sarutobi thought with a snort. His eyesight was also enhanced making him see things better than anyone else.

Then the major and very unique part of the bloodline comes into play. He had seen many bloodlines in play, from Sharringan to Bayakugan, Mokuton to Hyoton, heck even Kushina's Chakra chain while rare was still a bloodline which could absorb chakra and could also protect her while in danger, he had heard of someone else that could absorb chakra but was an experiment of his student just like Tenzo, there were several bloodlines that would be easy to comprehend and understand but this is from another world totally. This unique bloodline will allow Naruto to eat the elements and protect him from it. Every single one of the bloodlines costs chakra, every bloodline used uses chakra but in this you get to replenish the chakra you had wasted by just eating the elements and you are ready to go at it. He knew that Naruto has fire affinity and may also have another he wasn't sure about other affinity that he may have. Not only that but if he has more than one elements than his bloodline allow him to combine those two elements to form a 3rd sub type element, if he had and has affinity to either wind, water or earth than he could use Scorch, Boil or Lava release respectively. And the Doujutsu, Dragon Eye, from what he read the doujutsu was somewhat a combination of Sharringan and Bayakugan, It didn't had Bayakugan 360 degree field vision or ability to copy jutsu of Sharringan but what was provided was some of the abilities of both the bloodline combined. If this kind of bloodline was known before in Konoha, the clan that had this bloodline would be on same pedestal like Hyuuga, Senju or Uchiha and could be as dangerous as the old Uzumaki Clan.

A clan, feared and respected more than the Senju or the Uchiha. It took a combine effort of 3 major villages and several smaller villages allied to them to destroy the Uzushiogakure, The Land of the Whirlpool, but even then they weren't able to completely annihilate them. They went back in their village to tell they had defeated the Army of Uzu that consisted mainly of the Uzumaki, but when asked about the village, they weren't able to go forth then the battlefield, every house, every home of the Uzushiogakure were covered in the seals that made impossible to enter them. He even sent Jiraya their once and even he, a seal master was unable to understand those seal. That's why they sought to attack the home of Uzumaki and destroy them and went back home with heavy losses and head hung in shame with the causalities among them extreme. An Uzumaki was a devious being but combined with seals they were downright terrifying. In battle they could put a Nara to his/her wits end, another thing known about them that they are known to be very lively and sometimes quiet dense and idiotic and brave and brash and many other things that includes their flippant attitude. For example Little Naruto his surrogate grandson, is not only master prankster but have very short span of attention, he was just not able get attention to things he considered boring and also giving nickname to people 'Just Like Kushina' a fond smile graced his lips as remembered fond memories. They were lively and kind but in battle they were ruthless and powerful.

'This bloodline must be kept a secret' Hokage sighed 'And from what I think Danzo may already know bits about this and will surely try to get it, it's a good thing I sent him a letter to discuss things at later date and if not met the consequences that will follow' Hokage then looked down at Naruto he has decided to teach him how to read and write and basics alphabets. He would be able to read fluently but his writing will take a long time to be actually readable. It was a 6 day trip to Sunagakure and he has decided to spend at least 7 days there and then return while discussing about the letter the Kazekage sent. From what he read the letter was talking about re routing some of the mission that was sent by the Wind Daimyo to Konoha could be sent back to Sunagakure no Sato. He decided to use that as an excuse for getting out of the paperwork, truthfully there might be some form of paperwork but that would pale in comparison to the paperwork back home. He stills cringe looking at the mountain of paper and curse the Yondaime, even if he respects the guy most, for taking the secret to paperwork with him to the grave.

Sunagakure no Sato, The village hidden in the Sand, the ninja village of the Wind Country on the border of the River Country is the ally of Konoha, from what he had heard the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabuku no Rasa had used his youngest son and made him the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. He was desperate to increase his military might and impressing the Daimyo. But looking at the letter in his hand the plan may have back fired. This was putting the Sunagakure council on the edge while putting the Kazekage on a tight spot. He is currently traveling to Suna to talk what he could work out with the Kazekage and he bought the resident trouble maker and the resident prankster of Konoha with him.

He let a sigh thinking of trouble that Naruto could create while they are on 'vacation' as he gladly put it. On the other hand he may be able to make some friends in the other village. Back in Konoha he didn't have many friends or have any at all. Most of the civilians' family keeps their children away from him and shinobi were mostly wary of him, many from the clans have tried to adopt him but after the mending of the Civilian Council they just stopped trying. The Uchiha Clan would have loved to keep Naruto with them and could have become his friends if you look at it but allowing them his custody will put imbalance in power, also he may develop their arrogance which was a necessity in that clan, same goes for the other clan including their unique quirks. But mostly the clan heads and the Shinobi close to Yondaime and his wife were hurt when they had to ignore Naruto in public, mainly the Uchiha. After the Kyuubi attack, the Uchihas had been isolated and ridiculed behind their backs by the villager, as apart from Senju clan bloodline, Uchihas are the only Clan with a recorded bloodline to control a Bijuu and suppress their Chakra. To be sure they are not further isolated by the villager they had to restrict themselves from making any contact with Naruto. The Hyuuga didn't make mostly due to their elder council and same goes to the other clan fearing for the same treatment as that of the Uchiha clan. At first, after Naruto was born there were assassination attempts on him, but as he grew they stopped, but now, on most of the days, Naruto was ignored and left about except for few drunks looking for justice. They just ignore his whole existence as he moves among them and if he was right then it affected him more than anything else. As he didn't have most of the time, he is usually unable to visit Naruto and except for Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku of the Ichiraku stand nobody in the whole damn village acknowledges his existence.

From what he understand correctly, it had affected Naruto little mind greatly having nobody to accept and acknowledging may have a very large effect on his mind and he could any time turn to Kyuubi if this kept on happening. A child needs attention, he knew, as not having any positive attention could lead a child to depression and from there on as he grows those thoughts could affect Naruto as whole and him being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi makes it more dangerous. He could just release Kyuubi on the Village if it was to continue on. He knew that it was only his and the Ichirakus along with his own ability to look at the good things that he is completely sane now but for how long nobody knows. With the lack of seal masters in Elemental nation it would be nearly impossible to seal Kyuubi back as not only they would lose the last Uzumaki, the only clan in which the Kyuubi could sealed without any backlash and lack of seal masters to seal a being like Kyuubi.

He looked down at Naruto, as he was studying the scroll he had given him after he taught him how to read. He had to admit that even after having his mother attitude, he also had his father mind, but still the Uzumaki attitude was still a dominant trait. It took quite some time to make him understand things because of his short attention span, he had to bribe him with Ramen after they go back home if he studied properly and learned how to read properly before reaching Suna, at first he wasn't worried thinking it might take time for him to read properly but looking t him now, it should damn impossible to learn things this quickly and now he was crying imagining the big gaping hole he might have in his wallet when they go to Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Looking at Naruto, he had to let out a sigh; after he finished the letter Naruto was ecstatic mostly regarding the moves that were in the scroll, another incentive that he was willing to study so much. He was having his own moves exclusive alone to him, any 6 year old kid hoping to be a ninja will be happy to know there are moves only for him and could be used only by him and for Naruto, it was a dream come true. One of the reasons he was studying so hard.

He already had access to chakra, something he learned from him after he was thrown out of the orphanage last year, and now for the whole time they were travelling, there had been two question coming out of his mouth : "When we will reach their" or "Can I now open that scroll" and truthfully these question were getting on his nerves and truthfully he was losing his patience with Naruto and the amused chuckle of his ANBU, which were hidden and the two of his escorts, wearing ANBU pants and Jounin vest, one having silver hair and mask over his face covering up to his nose reading a orange colored book, wearing his forehead protector over his right eye and other guy with brown hair, wearing a bandana over his head and his forehead protector on back of his head and a senbon in his mouth looking amused at the scene. The mask wearing person is the strongest Jounin of the Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, named in the Bingo Book Copycat Kakashi an A ranked ninja who had a repertoire of over 1000 jutsu in his arsenal and the next person a Tokubetsu/Special Jounin Genma Shiranui, a shinobi fluent in using senbon.

"Jiji" Naruto whines again while using world famous cute puppy dog eyes at the Hokage "Can I open the scroll with moves please" The Hokage let out a frustrated sigh as he tried to ignore the look Naruto was giving him 'Don't look at it, just ignore it, Damn it'

"How long did you think he could handle" Genma asked as he looked at the scene.

"Don't know" Kakashi looked amused at the scene "But I don't think for long" he pointed out as he looked at the Hokage. Hokage shot both of them a glare at their snickering.

"Naruto" Hokage states "Why do you want to learn those techniques this early, those techniques are for you, so why are you so impatient?" He asks as Naruto for a moment dropped his mask of his happiness, he is sometime amazed at Naruto's mask and the amount and sadness behind those eyes. He quickly regained his mask back putting on his famous grin as he looked towards the Hokage "I want to start my training for being ninja early" Naruto states "Not only that but I also wants to be accepted by the people, I figured they would at least be kind to me if they know if I have this bloodline like they do with the weird white eyes people, and I can make friends if they know of things I could" before the Hokage could retort "also I could also protect myself if and when the mask guys are not around" Hokage looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Look Naruto" Hokage starts "I know that you want to learn things quickly but you must learn patience, I will allow you to learn one or two moves from the scroll but that's it. Also do not tell anybody that you have this bloodline" At Naruto's confuse expression he continued "I don't want any harm befalling you Naruto. If people know that you have this bloodline they would try to kidnap you to get their hands on the bloodline" At this Naruto's confused expression turns pale but it turns into determination. "All the more reason for you to learn things, Naruto"

Hiruzen then took out the scroll with golden dragon scroll on it, then called Naruto as he opened the scroll and showing a pattern to Naruto and looked at the awed expression of Naruto at the design of the seal. "Now Naruto" the Hokage starts "This seal is a storage seal, this seal is more complex than the regular storage seal because it is attuned to your chakra only making it that nobody else from you could open this seal. To activate this seal you need to send your Chakra into it, understand." T his nod seeing that he understood it, he said further "Now I want you to send some chakra into it" After moving beside his surrogate grandfather, Naruto sends a bit of his chakra into the seal or tried to because as he didn't had that much control he send a burst of chakra into the seal, results; a sudden power burst in the seal throws the another scroll out of the seal at an alarming speed. As it was kept vertical to the ground the scroll came out towards and unexpected Kakashi and hit him in the balls. Not able to dodge due to the surprise Kakashi lays on the ground holding his groin area with absolute horror as Hiruzen and Genma along with the ANBU guards comes to the term what happened in just short amount of time as Naruto was laughing hardly rolling on the floor. Now looking what has happened sent Genma into hysterics fit and Hiruzen looking at the scene amusedly while trying to control himself from laughing and failing, miserably. The ANBU guards were downright laughing at Kakashi's misfortune.

"Serves him right for reading that smut in front of children in the open" muttered an ANBU in cat masks while snickering. Hiruzen looked amused at scene as he gazed at Naruto. 'This will be an interesting trip' The Hokage thought 'most interesting trip indeed'.

(Wind Nation,

Sunagakure no Sato)

Sabuku no Rasa, the fourth Kazekage, also the person to have the Kekkei Genkei or bloodline limit known as the magnet release making it possible for him to use golden sand. He is a middle age person with brown reddish black hair wearing Kazekage robe and dress. He let out a sigh thinking about his village and family. His village, The Hidden Sand Village, one of the five major village is having an economic and financial crisis due to the lack of mission in the village. Most the missions are sent to the Hidden Leaf Village by the Wind Daimyo, increasing the feeling of resentment in the council towards Konoha. Moreover he has been pushed hard to increase rules and strictness in the academy to improve the quality of ninja made in Suna. This led to drop in the number ninjas they usually made also due to the lack of proper finances that was needed. He sealed a Bijuu into his own son, just so to increase the military might.

Now for his family, the Sabuku family was happy once, 5 years back, he already had two children, one daughter and one son. His wife went into labor and was about to give birth to their third child. But to increase the military strength, he decided to seal Ichibi no Shukaku into his own son. 'Truthfully my worst decision' Kazekage admitted. Something went wrong during the sealing leading to the death of his wife Kurara, after that everything south. He had to keep his daughter and older son away from their younger son who was living with Yashamaru, brother of his wife, due to their own safety. As he was not a seal master, he didn't know what to do, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone and sent few letters to Konoha regarding the problems of both his family and village but even from their there was no answer, making the feeling of resentment stronger in the council. Even he was starting to lose hope but sent a last letter to Konoha, one last time. He wanted his family to be together but it was proving more futile as even he was not able to make any contact with any of his children as the load of the work kept on increasing. There were times that some of the Ninjas were killed by Gaara's sand, as Shukaku decided to protect his host from any harm. One of the reason he decided to keep Temari and Kankuro away from him, he didn't know when Shukaku, not his son mind you, will decide that Garaa's sibling were a threat to him. Also the village, the village was downright terrified of Garaa and there were sometimes attempt on his life made it more difficult for him to be accepted by the village. He only trusted Yashamaru to keep him sane. Also the damned tanuki didn't allow his son to sleep. These things were making his head soar in pain.

As he was thinking, he felt a presence in the room already knowing who was it he spoke in an authoritative voice "What is Baki?" in front of him now stood one of his most trusted Jounin he was wearing typical ANBU clothes and a jounin vest.

"Lord Kazekage" Baki starts "We have received a word from Konoha" as he said that there was a light of hope in the eyes of Kazekage and nodded for him to continue "The Hokage has left the village and will be arriving in 5 days with his guards that include Jounin Kakashi Hatake and Special Jounin Genma Shiranui along with one extra guest." At the extra guest Kazekage raised an eyebrow "Do you know anything about the extra guest, Baki?" Kazekage asks.

"Yes" Baki starts "Another Guest is Naruto Uzumaki" At the name Uzumaki the Wind Shadow looked surprised. "Interesting" Kazekage states "I don't believe that you know about his appearance of this Naruto" At the negative he received the Kazekage sighed while looking out of the window.

"It's alright you are dismissed Baki" the Kazekage states as Baki leaves in Wind Shushin as he looks out the window his mind on the last Uzumaki he had known and with whom she was seen. 'This will be the most interesting meeting' he thought looking towards the Sabuku estate.

 **Another Chapter, now I know this chapter is quiet boring with least interaction but please bear with it this will lead to another interesting chapter but this chapter was needed to explain things so yeahthis was an important chapter, as I have also shown that Rasa was also not particularly a bad father and all that.**

 **Now comes the main part favs, follow and R &R.**

 **Lights Out, Guys.**


	4. Vacation Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **: As I have said before I have 5 pairings in mind and one of them it is. For every element I don't know about it.**

 **Aclux: About the that yes I do remember it, and soon Civilian Council will too.**

 **Nightshadegirl: Of course he will. Garaa is his best friend just after Sasuke**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Vacation Part 2**

(Elemental Nations, Wind Country

16th October

Sunagakure no Sato)

The Kazekage strolled through his village wearing his Kage robes and hat his three children were walking behind him with the guards following them with Baki and Pakura, his eldest daughter Temari and son Kankuro were walking right behind him keeping distance from their youngest sibling Garaa who was walking with their uncle Yashamaru who was currently the only person Garaa trusted, he sighed thinking about his family and the drift that is now between them. He cannot blame his older children as they were doing what he told them, not to go near him, that was the command, but even then both of them tried to make at least some kind of relationship with Garaa. He wasn't able to form any kind of bond with any of his children. He was mostly covered in the council so he didn't have time for anything else an after the death of Karura, there was not a single family moment he could hope for.

He again looked at his children and sighed and looked around most of the people were scared of Garaa, even some of the ninjas in the roosters were terrified of him except for him, Yashamaru, Baki, Pakura, Ebizo, Chiyo and Temari and Kankuro. Currently these were the only people that were not scared of him, even Temari and Kankuro were not, they were just wary of him, afraid they are not, he cannot blame them for that after all when it's about survival even an ass would have an enlightenment. Pakura was a, what was the word again, a softie for young children and Baki well he was Baki. Now Lady Chiyo is in the Council and the only one he would look towards for advice. Not only that but unlike some council members she at least was humble and considerate and one of the reason the council is has not issued execution order for Garaa behind his back. Along with Ebizo, Head of the Suna council, they helped to protect Garaa as much as they could, not only for the village military, even if that was the only reason that the council listened to but also for him to lead a normal life in the village. The Brother Sister Duo Chiyo and Ebizo are known as the honored siblings. Two of the only people, he trusted more than anybody in the council apart from Baki.

All of them were heading towards the east entrance of the Village where they will greet The Kage of Konohagakure and his escorts from where they would be coming from the border of River country. He looked towards the gate and saw that Lady Chiyo and councilmen Ebizo were already there. He greeted them; as Chiyo greeted him back and then turned towards with confused expression, Ebizo also looked confused and looked towards the Kazekage for answers.

"I bought them here to teach them about Formal meetings and different politics in other villages" he told them "And for them to learn about official matters." 'Also for them to meet Uzumaki kid' Rasa thought while looking at the distance.

"Oh" Chiyo said "I can't fault you there for teaching your children things bit earlier" and looked towards the three children with a kind smile "Good Morning you three"

"Good Morning Honorable Grand Mother Chiyo and Grand Father Ebizo" Temari and Garaa said and looked at her with smiles. Garaa at first looked hesitant but after a quick nudge from Yashamaru he also greeted them "Go…..Good Morning Honorable Grandmother Chiyo" he then turned towards Ebizo "Grandfather Ebizo" Both Ebizo and Chiyo sighed looking at Garaa. Both of them knew about Garaa's lack of social interaction. He only interacted with Yashamaru and it was wholly affecting the whole family.

"So when will they reach here" Ebizo asked as he looked at Rasa for the time the Hokage will reach here. "They will reach in few minutes if what I was told" Rasa replied and looked and saw few figures making their way towards the gate. Before he could say anything a chunin came forward "Lord Kazekage" pasing a bit to look at Kazekage as he nodded for him to continue "The Third Hokage and his escorts are heading towards the gate but" and he looked towards the Kazekage as he raised a brow at the" but" "there is a child in them and from what we could see it looks like they were ambushed on their way and Kakashi Hatake was holding the child in his clutches in his hands and other escort also looks harmed from what we could see." At the explanation the eyes of Kazekage and the elders widen as nobody had dared to has once dared to attack the Hokage and his escort. His first thought was to think that they must be some bandit and second was that some Iwa Ninjas or Nuke-ninja were the one that has attacked them but he left the thought alone and looked at his children, they had a look of awe and confusion. He then looked in front as the figures were now becoming clear.

Rasa looked at the Hokage as he looked at the Hokage and saw that him and his guard a tired look on their face and the ANBU guard who were supposed to be hidden were walking behind the Hokage, Genma and Kakashi and had several burn marks and weird writing on their masks. One weasel mask was bright orange. Who the hell wears an Orange mask? His eyes then turned towards the special Jounin Genma Shiranui, he looked as he went to hell and back, there were several tears in his clothes and his left sleeve was torn of while looking and he looked closer, 'were those burn marks on his pants' more specifically burn marks on the pants were near the crotch area and not just any burn mark it was as if somebody had decided to use that region to practice **Katon Jutsu.** He heard giggling behind him and turned to see Temari, Kankuro and Pakura were giggling while pointing towards Genma, even Garaa was smiling while he gazed at them and there were amused expression on the faces of Baki, Chiyo and Ebizo **.** His eyes then turned towards one Hatake Kakashi, one of the strongest and most promising ninja produced by Konoha, the student of Yondaime who was the student of Jiraya the sanin who in turn was the student of third Hokage that was leading the group who was the student of Second Hokage. Similar to Genma he was having several tears in his clothes and what interested him most was the child Hatake was holding in his hands, too bad he wasn't able to see his face as he was being hold showed his butt in the front while his other hands were on his hips as if he was holding something there, looking here Temari and Kankuro were laughing whole heartedly as Garaa snickered quietly while keeping one hand on the Teddy he walks with and other on his mouth.

Finally Rasa's eyes turned towards the Hokage, he looked tired and wet? His Kage robes were damp and were dripping with water and a deep frown on his face. From Head to toe water was dripping from him. Kazekage's along with people besides him had several thought but one topped all 'did he decided to have a dip in the river with his clothes on'. While looking at Hokage his three children were now outright laughing even some of the genins were trying their hardest hold their laugh but were ultimately failing behind him even Chiyo was giggling but he can't even let out a snort to show his amusement. Rasa let out a sigh while looking down, sometimes he regret the time when he decide to become the Kazekage. He then lifted his eyes and glared at the assembled people around him, everybody did shut up but there were still some occasional giggling coming from the shadows as he let out a frustrated sigh.

The Hokage and Co. reached their destination and looked at the assembled people who came to greet them, most of them were either giggling and tried to stop it but were failing miserably, truthfully he was regretting the time when he thought about taking Naruto with him here. He then looked as Kazekage came in front and looked towards him.

"Good Afternoon Lord Hokage, I hope that your journey may have went well" there was a complete silence as Rasa said that, Hiruzen's eye were twitching dangerously as he said that behind him he could see that many were trying to hold in their laughter, what he couldn't believe was that Rasa did ask that question looking at him he saw a mortified look on Rasa's face showing that even he couldn't believe what he said. Chiyo, Baki and Ebizo were giving him a look that said 'worst joke ever' and shook their heads. But before anybody could speak or say a childish and confident voice spoke up.

"You bet it is" The Kazekage looked down to see a blonde haired kid, maybe 6 year old with three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, He was wearing black short pants and White t-shirt with orange spiral drawn in the back. He heard someone taking deep breath behind him and turned to see the stupefied looks of Chiyo and Ebizo. He cannot blame them, the eyes and that hair could not be easily forgotten, and even he was surprised and with that expression and his suspicion was complete. He knew who he was looking at and even he was surprised but it at least solved the mystery of the 'death' of Kyuubi. He looked towards Hokage and saw that he was surprised and his escorts had a look of pure horror on their faces. Kakashi slowly turned towards the hand he was holding Naruto and his face turned blue as he saw that Naruto was missing from his hands. Temari and Kankuro and Garaa were looking shocked and awed that someone has the guts to show up in front of Kazekage and talk so casually. Most of the assembled people were just downright confused as to who this child was. For Naruto he just wanted to play and looking at the children behind the weird guy wearing robes he was thinking if they would want to play with him but he needed to give proper greetings to the elder first the Old Man had decided to tell him this so that was what he was doing.

"Hiya" Naruto said from his place "My name is Naruto Uzumaki who are you weird guy? And who are-" before he could say anything further Kakashi decided to close his mouth and pick him up."I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama about Naruto, he is just kid" As he was saying this his pants that he was wearing slowly fell down showing his red boxers with duck picture on it. Kakashi felt a gentle breeze on his legs as he took in the the expression of the Ninjas and family assembled to greet them. He looked down to see that his pants finally fell down because both of his hands were now holding Naruto. His face turned red redder than the ripe tomatoes as the whole crowd including Hokage, Genma and The ANBU guards and the people from Suna including the Kazekage and council members burst out laughing at one embarrassed Hatake Kakashi 'I've never been humiliated so much in my short life' he thought while hiding his face which was already hidden behind a mask. After a while Hokage reigned on his laughter as Kakashi let down Naruto and shot a glare at him as he pulled his pants back at their original position, meanwhile Naruto was snickering at the side.

"Kazekage-dono, thank you for greeting and welcoming us and Suna" The Hokage bowed to the Kazekage to show his respect and in turn the Kazekage also bowed to him "It is our honor of welcoming you here Hokage-dono." He then motioned towards his children and Chiyo and Ebizo "These are my children, Temari, Kankuro and Garaa and you already know about the Honored Siblings Chiyo and Ebizo" The Hokage gave a kind smile towards the three and bowed to show his respects towards the brother sister duo "On the behalf of Sunagakure no Sato Council and Sabaku family we welcome you to our village Sunagakure no Sato, The village hidden in the winds."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Few Minutes Later

Hotel Desert Oasis)

After the Greeting the Hokage asked the Kazekage if he could lead them towards the Hotel. To which he agreed and led them to their Hotel where they would be staying for the rest of their time. As they were on the way Naruto made quick friends with the three children. Well more so with Garaa, for some reason Garaa's eyes remind him of himself. He and Garaa hit it of greatly, even if he didn't talk much. He is been asking old man to let him go and play with the three of them. But he was busy talking with the weird guy with the robe and hat but with the kanji of wind. He also saw that the people around them were looking at the two with respect. And then they were glaring. At first he thought they were glaring at him but he noticed that instead of him they were glaring at Garaa. 'He is being treated the same way I've been treated back in Konoha' at that he made sure to made friends with him.

Naruto also made friend with Temari and Kankuro. With them were walking to very old brother and sister duo. He thought that they were as old as Old Man Hokage. The Grand ma had a band around her head as her hair was done in a bun, old man had her head cover in bandages for some reason. They both were wearing black kimonos. Behind them were walking three more ninjas apart from the other that came with them, one was wearing Jounin vest with his half face was covered from the cloth that was wrapped around his head and forehead protector on it. Other was a women with brown hair and her eyes trained on the four children making sure that they don't cause any problem for the two kages. And the last person was walking close to Garaa with a kind smile on his face wearing a chunin vest.

All the way to the Hotel Naruto looked around curiously taking in the sight, the place was very different from Konoha. It was in the midst of desert so most the houses were in the shape of dome. Also he cannot see any greenery in this village, no tree, no grass, no lake, heck he can't even see a flower any here except on the windows of the houses there he could see. Even then it was rare. He could children goofing around and playing and after seeing he had half mind to leave from here and paly with them but jiji told him not to go anywhere without his permission or without Kakashi-Sensei or Genma-Sensei. After reaching their destination the Kazekage, the strongest ninja in the Suna from what he was told, called for medics to check on the group to which the old man was grateful for.

"I thank you for the Hospitality, that you have shown Lord Kazekage." The Hokage said as he told Kakashi to take Naruto to freshen up after the medics were done patching him up.

"It was nothing Lord Hokage" The Kazekage replied "As the gust of Suna we must show proper hospitality to our host." For a moment both all of them were silent before Rasa spoke again. "He certainly looks just like his dad" he said then looked at the place where Naruto went to as Hiruzen looked at him in surprise "With a touch of his mother in the face and attitude. So he used his own so son as the sacrifice huh." Hiruzen composed himself as Rasa's children and the Jounin around him looked at him confused except for the Honored Siblings as the Hokage of Konoha narrowed his eyes at him.

"He certainly does. And yes he did." Hiruzen replied and then whole room went silent again. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you figure out his heritage?" as he asked this Rasa and the Honored siblings looked at the Hokage if he seriously asked the question. The same look he got from the Shinobi council when he asked them the same damn question. But the Kazekage replied to satisfy the curiosity of Hokage.

"He had the eyes and hair of his father" He started "His facial structure is like combination between his father and mother. Also from the way he talked I guarantee that he has the no shit, talkback attitude of his mother" At that the Hokage nodded whereas the Suna natives were confused and shocked at the language he used.

"And I see that he has started to rub off on you too." The Hokage replied then continued before the Kazekage could give him the retort "I request you to keep his heritage and the knowledge of sacrifice as a secret Lord Kazekage." The shinobi of the Suna widen their eyes at the word sacrifice where as the children looked confused at the talk that was going on. "I know about the troubles and problems it would create by bringing him here but we needed that. Also he currently doesn't his status so please refrain from talking about it." The Kazekage and the Siblings raised their eyebrows at that.

"We shall honor that wish Lord Hokage" Ebizo said as he looked at Hokage as the Kazekage looked at the elder and nodded for him to continue "But don't you think he should know about his status and position he holds in your village."

"I know that, Ebizo-dono" Hokage replied "But the fact is after the Kyuubi attack our village defenses was very low, if words about his heritage was let out, the amount of Assassins after him would increase drastically" As he said that many of the widen their eyes the Kazekage, Ebizo and Chiyo in realization and the rest in confusion.

Before they could even talk further a blonde blur came out of the bathroom very fast towards the Hokage and stopped in front of the Hokage now wearing a black and orange stripped T-shirt and red shorts and sandals.

"Hey old man can I go out to play now" He asked with barely restrained enthusiasm and before the Hokage could say anything he continued "You said that I could get to play with kids here, so can I can I?" He said as the Hokage rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Ok fine" Hokage replied as Naruto cheered "But wait for Kakashi to go with you" "But it will take time" Naruto whines as he looks at Hokage. Before Hokage could say anything further Kazekage interjected "If you don't mind Lord Hokage, Little Naruto could go with my children as they would be escorted by two of my ninjas." Rasa pointed at Pakura and Yashamaru as they stepped forward "And Kakashi could join them afterwards and meanwhile we could discuss some of the things." as he said that the Hokage was about to refuse at first but changed his mind as Naruto begged to let him go out to play till he caved in.

"Alright but I want you to not cause any trouble" the Hokage said

"Have I ever caused any trouble to you old man" Naruto replied with innocence as Hokage looked at him with a deadpanned expression. He then went towards Kazekage children and asked them to show him around and play with him.

"Come on Garaa" Naruto said and then motioned for the others to follow him but before he could go any further Temari stopped him.

"Oi" she started "do you even know where you are headed to?" Naruto stopped in his track as he looked back at her with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head. "You are an idiot" as she said this Naruto gained a tick mark on her forehead.

"Hey, who are you calling idiot"

"You, who else stupid"

"I am not stupid"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES"

"Hah, you admitted it" Temari said in victory as she pointed at Naruto. And before he could say anything further she continued "now follow me and I will show you around" she said/commanded.

"Hey" Kankuro yelled from behind "Who made you the leader?"

"I am the leader as I am the older one" And before he could retort Garaa interjected "I thought we were supposed to show him around"

Temari and Kankuro looked at their younger brother as he joined the conversation this is the first time that he had spoken anything to them at his will. They were surprised at first but chalked it up and nodded their head.

"You are right" Temari said "And being the oldest one among the three of us, I will be the tour guide for him" she took both Garaa and Naruto hands and led them outside with Kankuro trailing behing muttering about older sisters and how unfair it is for them to use their age as leverage over younger siblings. Pakura and Yashamaru followed them, one giggling at the conversation and other smiling at the scene as this was the first time Garaa has joined a conversation.

The Kages and the rest of the elders and Shinobi looked at the children and smiled. Kazekage was even more surprised when he saw a smile grace Garaa face as Temari led them outside.

"This is the first time I have seen Garaa smile" Kazekage spoke as looked at his son's back as the Hokage looked at him. "That little guy sure knows how to make someone smile." Hokage nodded at that word as knew that even in the worst time and troubles Naruto and little Konohamaru were the only who were able to make him smile.

"Now we should talk about the ambush and attack against you on your way here" At these words Hokage looked confused.

"Ambush?"

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Meanwhile with Naruto and Kazekage children)

The children of the Kazekage decided to give Naruto a tour with Temari leading them and Kankuro and Garaa giving their own inputs and some place were described by Pakura and Yashamaru. They led him to several shops but to his dismay there were no Ramen shops around here. How these people don't have the food of Gods here. While they were moving around Naruto learned one thing about them, just like him they didn't have any friends and many of the children are afraid of them or Garaa, he didn't know but the adults were glaring at Garaa with the same hatred and hostility as they glared at him. He wanted to ask but refrained from it.

They then went to the playground where they played a game of tag, which they learned from Yashamaru. Both of them were now a few moments away from the children as they looked for any sign of threat and then turned their gazes back at the four of them.

"You know this is the first time I have seen them this happy" Pakura said as he looked at the four of them playing around. Yashamaru looked at them and nodded his head.

"You are right Pakura" He replied "All of them seem genuinely happy and from what I gathered from the conversation, the Naruto kid also doesn't seem to have many friends as he also is a Jinchuuriki." Pakura then let out a sigh and spoke again. "But from what I don't understand is why the heritage of the little guy."

"He must be from an important family if it is needed to hide his heritage" Yashamaru said "I don't think we need to worry about that as Lord Kazekage seems to know about it." As they were talking they noticed a child walking towards the four of them and both were now ready to take action, remembering the previous encounter of Civilian children with Garaa and were ready to intervene but stopped as Naruto waved at him and walked towards him.

"Hey" Naruto waved at the new kid that was heading towards them "Do you wanna play with us?" He asked as the new guy smiled at him and headed towards them but stopped in midway as he looked who was standing behind the whiskered blonde. The color from the child face drained quickly.

"Hey, you ok" Naruto asked "Mmmm…M" "M what?"

"MONSTER" the child yelled as he quickly ran back to where he came from. Naruto had aconfuse look on his face which then turned into a frown. "What was his problem?" Naruto asked to no one in particular as Garaa head came down.

"I am Sorry" Garaa said as he looked down as Naruto looked back at him with a frown even Kankuro and Temari looked back at them with frown and worry etched on their faces.

"Huh?"Naruto looked at him in confusion "What are you sorry for Garaa." Slowly sand started swirling around Garaa as it started to rise slowly, Temari and Kankuro slowly started backing away from them and looked towards Garaa. Pakura and Yashamru prepared themselves for any sort of problem and were on move. Yashamaru sighed already knowing what was going through his head. 'And he finally found a friend' he thought while moving towards them 'Life's not fair for the little guy'. They were now awiting for Naruto's reaction and they were hoping for a good reaction..

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled with stars practically shining in his eyes Garaa looked up to see that the first friend he made was not running away while screaming his head off "Can you teach me how to do that?" Garaa looked confused after hearing that statement.

"You are not afraid of me" he asked while looking at Naruto "Why would I be it is a cool technique, can you teach me?" Naruto asked again.

Garaa shook his head in negative "No that is something that only I could do" Naruto looked a bit down casted but quickly reverted back to his normal self "Oh well, I bet I could learn load of my own techniques" He then turned towards Kankuro and Temari "Can you do something like that" He asked them.

"No but I am learning to use wind Chakra" Temari said

"You also have wind Chakra" Naruto says while looking at Temari "I have that too."

"Really can you use it"

"Yes" Naruto said with pride while bumping his fist on his chest.

"Can you do a wind jutsu" She asked again as Naruto nodded

"Can you do one now" She asked him with stars in her eyes as Naruto looked a bit weirded out by that. "I could but Old Man told me not to do it" Naruto said as Kankuro snorted "Yeah, I think you don't even know how to make a hand sign" He said while pointing at Naruto.

"I could" Naruto said

"No, you couldn't" Kankuro shot back "Stop trying to act cool"

"Yes I could and I will prove it to you" Naruto said and looked around until his eyes landed on a lone bench standing in the corner of the ground. "Looked closely to the bench" As all the present turned their attention towards the Bench. As they were watching it as Naruto looked at the bench and took a long breath and puffed his cheek. 'What is he doing' were the general thoughts of the Ninjas and Kazekage children and some of the passerby.

" **Wind Dragon's Roar"** Naruto yells as burst of vacuum air came out of his mouth as only splinters of wooden pieces of the bench remains the blast didn't stop there as it went behind and destroyed a vendor and made some of the civilians fly with the blast. Naruto looked at the destruction he caused and turned back with a sheepish grin and took in the expression of his friends and totally it didn't disappoint him. Temari and Kankuro had their jaws on the ground whereas Pakura, Garaa and Yashamaru looked surprised and awed at the destruction and confused at the name.

"Nice" Pakura said as she took in the destruction caused by Naruto "What was that moved called again" She asked.

"It was a move exclusive to me" Naruto said getting wide eyes from the Jounin "But it was still incomplete" he said while looking a bit sad. Pakura and the rest widen their eyes as they took in the word incomplete.

"What do you mean incomplete!?" Temari and Kankuro yelled.

"What else does it mean" Naruto said "It means that I cannot use it to his full strength" as he said that the wide eyes got more wide and would have fell out of their sockets if it was possible but alas it's not.

Naruto then turned to looked at Pakura "What can you do?" he asked while looking at her "Can you do a fire jutsu" he asked

"Fire Jutsu" Pakura said "Kid I know a lot more than Fire Jutsu and even have something better than fire jutsu" she then focused chakra as a ball of fire formed on her hand the ball was bight yellow in color with fire moving around it "Behold" She said "This is my technique, Shakuton/ or otherwise known as Scorch Release it is a elemental bloodline limit which-" her explanation was stopped as Naruto took in a breath and started inhaling the ball until nothing was left.

"Thank you for the meal" Naruto said as he let out a burp, the natives of Suna had their jaws on ground, including Garaa, and Pakura looked stupefied at the scene.

"You ate my scorch ball" Pakura said while pointing at Naruto and looked at Yashamaru "He ate my scorch ball" "Yeah, I can eat fire" Naruto said he could have said anything further his face turned blue and he fell on the ground holding his stomach.

"NARUTO!"Garaa and Temari yelled as Naruto face became pale "What is happening to him" Yashamaru and Pakura went to check on him as his face shows that he was in pain. "Yashamaru takethe children back to the hotel" Packura commanded picking Naruto up "I will carry Naruto" as both of them sushined to the Hotel.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(At the Hotel)

"So the reason the condition you arrived in was due to a training accident that happened while you were trying to teach Naruto some Jutsu" Kazekage asked for confirmation as Hokage kept on telling him it was not an ambush but he was not believing nope, it was not possible for a child to use a jutsu that could handout the damage that they showed.

"For some reason, it seems unlikely that an accident could land you in water, gives two of your of escort a so much damage including destroying the pants of one of your Jounin and resulted in ANBU guard's mask in orange"

"oh, that was a prank"

"A prank"

"Yes a prank"

From the time the Kazekage asked about the Hokage about the ambush the Hokage told them about their travels while omitting some of the parts as much as he could so that things would not seem so weird but even after the explanation as the whole situation seems very ludicrous.

"Lord Hokage" Kazekage stated "I think there must be something you are omitting, cause if it was an ambush I will request you to tell us as it is not only for your security but also for the fact that happened near our border so we must know anything suspicious"

"You are right lord Kazekage, I've omitted few things" Hokage starts "As they are not the things that one must speak openly about and I hope to keep that a secret for now but I am telling you the truth we were not ambush on your way here" Kakashi then took the liberty of entering the room "Ah Kakashi, I was thinking when will you come" Hokage said while looking at him "Now I want you to find Naruto and make sure he doesn't causes any trouble"

"Don't you think you are thinking too much Lord Hokage" Chiyo said "I mean it just been half an hour what possibly could he do to cause trouble in such a short amount of time."

"Truthfully, Lady Chiyo" Hiruzen starts "If somebody let him out of sight for more than 5 minutes then it is sure he is causing trouble and every time he does that he gives me a new headache."

"Surely you are exaggerating a bit lord Hokage" Ebizo said "He is just a kid. And kid causes troubles if they don't what's the childhood is for"

"You are right Ebizo-dono" Hokage said "But I don't want Suna to become a place of his-" Before he could say anything further the Shinobi felt a presence entering the room as Children of Kazekage entered the room with a frantic expression even Garaa had a look of concern behind him Yashamura had a frown on his face before he could ask anything Pakura entered the room cradling Naruto in her arms as he held his stomach. Every member present turned to her in question but before she could say anything Hokage questioned her.

"What happened?!" Hokage asks her while looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Theyareallplaying,ishowedhimscorchballheeatedit—" before she could continue Hokage raised his hands "Take deep breath and then tell what happened" he commanded as Pakura took a deep breath.

"He ate my scorch ball" Pakura said as the rest of the Suna natives looked bewildered at her.

"This is not a time for a joke Pakura" Kazekage said harshly "Say truthfully what actually happened"

"She is telling the truth Lord Kazekage" Yashamaru interjected "He ate her scorch ball" Rasa looked at both of the and rubbed his forehead. "Yes father, we were there when it happened, she was explaining her technique as he at the ball that was in her hand" Temari said as Garaa and Kankuro nodded their heads. Kazekage sighed and was ready to apologize to the Hokage but he stopped as the Third started talking again.

"I understand" Hiruzen said with a sigh as the suna natives turned to him in surprise for believing such excuse "You have the elemental bloodline of scorch release, am I right?" Pakura nodded her head as she looked at the Hokage with surprise, "and I am correct it is the combination of wind and fire, right?" he asked as Pakura nodded. Hiruzen then let out another sigh and looked at the children and smiled at them. He then turned towards Kakashi and handed him Naruto.

"Good news, nothing has happened to him and everything is normal" Hokage said as he looked at the others who were literally looking at him with surprise at seeing the nonchalant expression of him as if it was normal for a person to eat elements but Kazekage asked something else that was going through his head "What is the bad news?" he asked

"The Bad news is he will be regurgitating." He replied. "Kakashi please take him outside at the Balcony and do point his head towards the sky" The Suna natives looked confused as he turned towards them "Well Lord Kazekage, you wanted to know what happened, well now you have the front row tickets."

"Well sorry to ask you this but why would a 6 year child regurgitating be something intresting, Lord Hokage" Kazekage asks as his face contorts in disgust.

"You are saying this now but you are in for a surprise" Hokage says as suddenly Naruto let out a scream and just few minutes later a huge torrent bright yellow and red flames shoots out of his mouth up in the sky. The Suna natives in the room were surprised but the below every siblings were scared and frightened, within few minutes the the hotel was surrounded by Shinobi and Kunoichi. The ANBU quickly surrounded the Kazekage. The whole village could see the flames as it reached it's peak. After a few minutes the flames died down as Naruto loses his consciousness.

The Children of Kazekage looked worried and somewhat scared. "Don't worry, he just has chakra exhaustion" Hokage states as Kakashi came with Naruto in his hands.

"Congratulation Lord Hokage, you now have a new bloodline" Kakashi says with an eye smile as Hiruzen grew a tick mark on his head.

"What was that Lord Hokage" Rasa asks the Hokage while looking Naruto.

"That Lord Kazekage, that is his bloodline, the Bloodline of a Dragon"

 **Another Chapter done tell me how is it in your reviews. And regarding pairing, there are 5 on my mind and I may select one of them. Thanks for the favs and follows. Till next time. And Fav, follow and Review.**

 **Lights Out.**


	5. Vacation Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ideas and OC's.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Vacation Part 3: Pranksters from hell.**

(Elemental Nations, Wind Country

16th October, At Night

Hotel Desert Oasis)

In the room that has been provided for the Konoha natives, Naruto peacefully slept in the bed as it was the first time that he had a bed to sleep on, in orphanage the matron would throw him in a room with no bed and would sometimes even beat him. Because of that he started to run off into the forest and sleep on a tree. He learned to climb the trees and before that he used to sleep at he the forest ground before crying himself to sleep.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, gazed at the peaceful smile that graced his lips as he slept in the comfortable and smiled himself as he patted his head.

"You are more trouble than anyone would hope for Naruto" He said as he remembered what happened after he opened the scroll of moves that was for Naruto.

(Flashback 4 days back, in Tanzaku Town)

Its been an hour after the Unsealing of the moves scroll for Naruto, the opening of the scroll was grand as Naruto and Genma were on the floor laughing with several of the ANBU behind them as one Kakashi Hatake massaged his precious region that made him a man. Hiruzen rubbed his nose as he looked at the scene. He then coughed in his hands to get the attention as they hold in their laughter but the sound of snickering were still coming out.

"I think it's time we look into the scroll that has been left for Naruto." The Hokage said and then he commanded his shinobi to take position to make sure nothing harms Naruto. As he was about to open the scroll, Naruto frowns before he could open the scroll. "Why do you stop Naruto?" He asks as Naruto turns his head at him. "I was wondering old man" He starts as he looks at the aged Hokage "If I have a bloodline, and somebody left a scroll specifically for me, than shouldn't I have parents also" His words got several people nervous around him. As the Hokage decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes, you did Naruto" The Hokage starts and continued before he could ask questions "But they died during the Kyuubi attack. Naruto was down casted at the news but quickly asked another question "Do you know who they were old man" he asked again and was happy and surprised when the old man nodded his head but before he could ask who they were Hokage said again "I cannot tell you now, Naruto, it was their last wish for you to live a normal life and also to protect you. They were ninjas of highest caliber, Shinobi like them were hard to come by and because of that they made many enemies in and out of the village. They knew when they were dying that if anybody found out you were their son before you could protect yourself, your life would be in more danger hence they made it their last wish. But don't worry I have their last words safely with me that will be given to you when you reach the age of 16 or the rank of Chunin or Jounin." As he said that the determination in Naruto eyes came back full force.

"Now then why don't we open the scroll that has been left for you." Naruto nodded his head and turned towards the scroll. Naruto applied some chakra into the scroll as a sound of click was heard into it. The scroll itself was red and had a dragon head drawn on it. As he opened the scroll, the Hokage came behind so that he could also read what was in that scroll.

 _Hello Reader,_

 _If you have opened this scroll then you have decided to learn the moves of a Dragon Slayer. But before we do that let me give you a brief history and some pointers of us. Consider it a History Lecture of your bloodline._

 _This bloodline unlike in some cases doesn't originate from God or Demon, it comes from Dragon as the name suggests. But how does this bloodline come to be? Well here is your answer._

 _A long time ago when Dragon lived in the world and traveled through the sky, terrorizing people that lived on earth. They will attack the villages and cities and empires to kill and eat._

As the people who were reading the letter widens their eyes at the statement that was written in the letter and looked at each other and went back to reading that letter.

 _But one of them, one Dragon was not satisfied, the razing of villages, destruction of cities and downfall of empires, didn't completely satisfy him. This was the Dragon King, the King of Dragons, Balerion. It was said that this Dragon was the strongest dragon and could use pure energy. One day, he and several other dragons went to destroy a village that they saw. But to their surprise the human of the village fought back. Granted the attempt was futile but they tried and it impressed the dragons that attacked them. The dragons destroyed the village but the Balerion, didn't find any satisfaction again._

The people reading the letter now had a sad expression thinking of the lives and death that would have occurred in the village.

 _When they were resting in the Village the Dragon King heard the sound of sniffling. He went towards the source to find a little child sobbing in front of the burning house. There were several children there crying. Balerion landed in front of the child and asked what he was doing to which he replied that his parents and brother were in the house and they died when they attacked. Balerion looked at the children and turned to his fellow dragon and asked them what they could to which the dragons didn't have any answer too. The Dragon king then turned back to the Children on the road as they were looking at the dragons in wonder and fear. For some reason Balerion asked him a question that not a single dragon or human would have thought he would ask. He asked what he will do if someone gives him the power to stop the dragon. The child replied that he will use that power to protect people with the power. The Dragon King was surprised and asked why won't he use the power to kill every single dragon or to rule the world to which the child replied, I don't want to kill people weather they are human or dragon, I don't want everybody to hurt like us._

 _The Dragons were surprised but what surprised them the most was when the dragon told them that he will train the child and making him the first dragon slayer. And after that Several other dragons adopted children making them slayers. But there were those too who didn't like what the dragon king and other dragons were doing and decided to go against the king. And Soon a war between broke out between dragons as the Dragons who trained the slayers came out victorious in the war. But even then in the midst of the slayers there were those who turned evil. And slowly the amount of dragon and their slayers declined until us. I, Natsu Dragneel, am one of the last Dragon slayer with 6 other who are my friends fighting against the last Dragon King, the Black Dragon Acnologia._

 _Now that the History of the Dragon Slayer is completed let me tell you a little bit more about your bloodline so that you may know everything necessary about your bloodline._

As Naruto read this he groaned as the adults all rolled their eyes at his expression.

 _Now I know this thing seems boring, I myself still think that, but even I won't argue that these lessons unlike old boring lectures is more important. You might be thinking there are only 5 elements that a Dragon slayer can use then you are dead wrong. A dragon slayer could be of any type, You could be of Fire/Flame, Earth/Stone, Water/Aqua, Sky/Wind, Lightening/Thunder, these are the general elements that a dragon slayer could be of and then there are these, Venom/Poison, Crystal, Metal/Iron, Wood, Ice, Lava, Shadow, Light and Darkness too. And Every dragon slayer has their own ability._

Now previously they widen their eyes and now they were dumbfounded as the amount of possibilities that slayer could have and the possible that they might posses. Naruto read the scroll further

 _Now, As I was one of the Last Dragon slayer along with 6 other so I don't any ability that other dragons may possess except from the seven of us. The Dragon Slayer that I knew were Lightening/thunder, Sky/Wind, Metal/Iron, Venom/Poison, Shadow, Light and myself the Fire Dragon._

 _Every slayer has few abilities in common that has been written in the letter in which this scroll was. But some abilities that we possess were different from others._

 _First of all about the Fire Dragon slaying abilities: We are resistant to our own elements as the others but unlike them the Fire Dragon Slayer possess something that is known as the Flames of Emotion. In short it means the stronger your emotions are, the stronger, brighter and hotter your flames will be._

 _Metal/Iron Dragon Slayer: Same like the fire could eat any metal to restore chakra. The special ability that could possess, could cover his body to turn your whole body including you into a living moving armor. You could also turn your hands into swords saw and any metallic weapon._

 _Lightening/Thunder Dragon Slayer: Similar abilities but this element allow you to turn yourself into lightening and do combats, you could travel large distance in short amount of time and could increase the strength of your body by bulking yourself up._

 _Sky/Wind Dragon Slayer: Again they have common abilities regarding their elements but unlike them being a wind/sky dragon slayer has many advantages. First you could practically heal yourself of any sickness and injury also you could heal others too. But unlike others this element allow your body to be flexible and moving also you could also use the sky dragon abilities to torture by increasing the amount of pain and messing with the nervous system of a person. You could also use the element to fly and heal sickness of any kind. A sky dragon is also known for restoring chakra and being kind hearted yet sadistic when required. Also they don't seem to run out of chakra as long as they breath due to their elements allying themselves to the air._

 _Poison/Venom Dragon Slayer: Same with the abilities like the other dragon slayer. As these are not your day to day elemental dragon slayer, the first thing he gets was being resistant to any to every kind of poison known and unknown to mankind. These slayers could also create antidote to the poison on the spot if you give them the taste of the poison. More over these slaying provides with ability to hear things that normal slayer cannot. Being a Poison dragon slayer gives you the ability to read minds and thoughts._

 _Light Dragon Slayer: Also Known as the Holy Dragon Slayer. The special ability of this dragon slayer travelling as fast as light but also the fact that this dragon slayer has the ability to destroy and harm everything evil._

 _Shadow Dragon Slayer: If you are somehow aligned to Shadows, the Shadow dragon ability gives you the ability to eat and move in between shadows. You could even jump into the shadows of the person and control them while being hidden in the shadow of the person. When you are in shade you could use your ability to power your shadow abilities._

You could feel the silence as the first part of the scroll regarding dragon slayers and the abilities they could possess was completed. They were al flabbergasted with the amount of ability a dragon slayer could possess and Naruto decides to read what the moves that they could. 

_Now before you try out these moves try to find what your element is. And when you find it try to consume as much of the element that you could without hurting yourself and give your body a rest before applying the techniques and moves in use. Main Part you don't need to make hand sign for these moves._

 _Now the moves that are common in the them are_

 _First and Foremost the Roar, commonly known as the Dragon Roar, Signature move of a Slayer, these move let out a huge burst of the element that you are aligned to. Now a warning when you are learning about this move try to use minimum amount of chakra you could apply to lessen the destruction. How to do this move gather huge amount of Chakra in your mouth while keeping in mind the element and the feeling it gives you and then let it loose. Sounds simple right, but unfortunately it is not._

 _Second Dragon's Fist: Every fist attack of the different slayers are different. You could use several different variation of this attack. Similar to the first, this time gather chakra in your hands and think and feel you element._

 _Third Dragon's Talon: Similar to the first and second but this time it includes your leg. You need to cover your feet in the Chakra while keeping your element in mind._

 _Before you went and learn other moves I would prefer if you learn these three moves properly as these moves are extremely lethal and destructive moves and the other that are after these are very strong moves that need the above moves to be learned properly._

The Hokage looks at Naruto and then at the Scroll and the amount of power that were behind those and the versatility in the bloodline that could occur.

"Alright Naruto, you saw the scroll and now we have to learn your element that you may have." "Huh"

"What we are going to do is look for your element" Kakashi interjects "But isn't it fire" "Yes it is, but to make sure we will check it okay." He said while bringing out a paper from his pouch "This is a Chakra paper, made out of a tree especially grown for this very purpose. Now I want you to hold this paper and add your chakra in it" Naruto took the paper and did what was told to him and to his surprise the paper first was sliced in two parts and then the right side was burn to ashes and the right side was dampen itself. He looked around to see the expression of other as they all were looking at him with wide eyes as Genma took the chance to comment.

"Well we do know what to train you in" Naruto gave a huge grin as for the next few days they trained continuously.

(Flashback ends)

Hokage sighs remembering what had occurred after that and truthfully he doesn't even wants to remember it. He decided to sleep knowing full well what tomorrow will hold.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Elemental Nations, Wind Country

Sunagakure no Sato

Kazekage Office)

The Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato, The Hidden Sand Village, was sitting in his office while reminiscing what happened yesterday, he still remembers the huge 'roar' and the torrent of that scorched flames that came out of the little child's mouth. He had to agree with the Hokage that the view was spectacular and terrifying and after that the child has gained the famed bloodline of Pakura, the Scorch release. He stills remembers the word that the Third Hokage said. Naruto Uzumaki has a bloodline. After that he excused himself and told that he would meet him today and will explain what happened on their way for them to arrive in the condition they arrived in.

Rasa also remembers the concern that his children showed for Naruto. The first thing they asked if Naruto was going to be alright and what happen to him or if he was alright. Even Garaa was worried and that was saying something. He didn't want to admit it but he was also worried about him, that kid knows how to make people smile. So he repeated the words of the Hokage to reassure the children. He came to the Kazekage office with his children, with all three of them walking beside him. Yashamaru followed them from behind with Pakura for guarding the children. All of them came here as Hokage promised that he will bring Naruto with him so that the four could play again. But what currently interested the Kazekage was the bloodline that the Hokage said he had. The ability to gain a new bloodline, but what was the talk about dragons.

The Doors to the office opens as Ebizo, Chiyo and Baki along with few other members of the council entered the office to represent the office to discuss about the meeting and the alliance between the two villages to strengthen the bonds and also looking for help to improve the financial condition of Suna. The Council of Suna mainly consisted of Prominent Shinobi corps members and veterans of the 3rd Shinobi war, but there were still few seats that were lacking their occupants. He was slightly confused and worried due to the lack of presence of council member's in the room. 'I thought they got the message to arrive here by 10 yesterday' Kazekage thought while looking at outside 'yet they are not here'. His worry was matched by the other members of the council that were present as two were the one worrying him the most Tojuro and Ikanago. He then decides to talk to his children.

"Temari, Kankuro, Garaa" Rasa called the siblings as their attention "I want you three to be on your best behavior, as today is an important meeting I don't want any kind of trouble okay." He said as the three nodded their heads "Yes, Father" chorused the three.

"Lord Kazekage" A council member starts "Why did you bring their children, to council meeting" He said while looking at the three, and narrowing his eyes at Garaa.

"Well Lord Gozo" Rasa starts "If you would have read my letter, of which I am certain that you didn't read and why you didn't I don't want to know, I said that The Third Hokage has arrived with his guards and escort and with him he bought a 6 year old child, Naruto Uzumaki, who had made a friends with my three children and Hokage promised these three that he will meet them here as he refuse to leave him alone without an overseer." The Wind Shadow said as the Council member nods his head but spoke again.

"Also Lord Kazekage, what was that huge fire that happened yesterday evening"

"That will also be explained in the meeting." After that the whole council went silent. Kazekage looked at the door to the council room as he was hoping that the missing members of the council will arrive before the Hokage arrives.

The door to the Kazekage office moves again as the secretary of Kazekage came in to the room as he motioned her to speak. "Lord Kazekage, the Third Hokage has arrived" She spoke while bowing in front of him. As he told her to bring him in the office as they all prepared himself for the meeting.

The Hokage entered the office with Naruto and his escorts, as he saw that every single one of the Council members were sitting on a round table. He saw that some of the seats were empty. The Kazekage office was a huge room that had the statues of the previous Kazekage. From it was a round dome shaped building with several windows. The Kazekage sat in the midst of the table as behind him the kanji for wind was written in bold black.

Temari and Garaa were worried when they didn't saw Naruto at first but their faces lit up when Kankuro pointed Naruto from where he was.

Hokage smiles as he saw Naruto's face lit up with joy as he saw his newfound friend behind the Kazekage.

"Greetings to you, Lord Kazekage and Honorable Council" Hokage greeted the whole council with a smile on his face as they greeted him back and sat down on a chair on the table as Naruto stood with Kakashi, Genma and ANBU guards and fidget on his spot. He took in his expression and smiled.

"Lord Kazekage" The Third Starts as Kazekage turns his attention to him "I think we should send the children outside so that they could play while we discuss about the alliance and new parts of it" Kazekage nodded and called Pakura and Yashamaru forward to escort the children out as Hokage called Genma in front for the same reason.

"Now, Genma make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble" Hokage states as Genma looked at him and nodded while giving a sigh.

The children went outside while talking with each other and discussing what they could do.

Hokage then turns toward the council as the expression of Kazekage put him on an edge. "Now before we start the meeting, I would like to know about this new bloodline that your village had acquired through him." He said while looking at direction Naruto and his children went "This bloodline has raised my interest. As it is also related to the 'Ambush' I would like to know about it."

"Very Well" After that the Hokage retold the bloodline and it's basic to him and what it could do and truth to be told, after hearing the bloodline most of the council had their jaws touching the floor.

"My God" Chiyo was first to break out of the stupor "You have a gold in your midst Hokage. That kind of bloodline could send anybody into hysterics. I mean if you could eat air to refill your chakra then you may never run out of chakra"

"That may be true lady Chiyo" Hokage states "But the person will need normal to maintain his body." Hokage then looks at the Kazekage and states "Now that I have discussed about our travel and the incident that occurred yesterday, I think it's finally time to lay down business." As he said that the Kazekage laid down what could be done to improve the alliance.

(With Kazekage Siblings and Naruto

Outside the Kazekage building)

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto asks while looking at them but before Kankuro could say something Temari questioned "We will discuss what we wanna do later, first you tell us, what was that that happened yesterday?" Naruto sigh and looks at them and decided to tell them what he knew and remembers. After telling them about his bloodline his crowd had a literal jaw drop.

"So cool" Kankuro states while looking at him with stars in his eyes "So what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asks again while looking at them. Pakura, Genma and Yashamura stood a bit away conversing with each other.

"So you're Genma, right?" Pakura asks while looking at the man with senbon in his mouth "What the little guy said about bloodline, was that true?" Her curiosity was raised as she heard Naruto talk about it and to her surprise Genma starts chuckling. "Ha ha, he hardly told them anything important about his bloodline" Genma starts "But I can't blame the little guy, I don't think he rememebers much about from what he just told now.

"So, you mean that actually has that kind of bloodline." Yashamaru asks as Genma nodded. He was about to speak something more but stopped when he saw a massive grin on Naruto's face and paused as a look of horror grew on his face. Pakura and Yashamaru looked confused as they saw him go pale while looking at the four children. "Naruto" Genma said "Stop, I know that look and I won't allow you to do something while we are here." "But I wasn't doing anything" he whined.

"I think you are getting agitated Genma" Pakura said "What could he possibly do?" as Naruto grows an innocent look on his face as Yashamaru nods. "I think she is right what he actually do?" an argument regarding Naruto broke out about his innocence as the four took this distraction to run away.

"I think you are thinking way too much Genma"

"You don't know him as much as we do, believe me when I say he cannot be caught easily, I will face Orachimaru alone instead of going on a chase after him."

"Really I mean look at his innocent face, why would you—" her words died in her throat as she looked to see that none of them were present there. "Where did they go?"

"I told you." Was what came out of Genma's mouth.

( 2 hrs later at the Kazekage Tower)

"And that's what we is the new addition, Lord Hokage" For the last 2 hours the council of Suna had laid out several offers and request to re route the missions of the Wind Country back to them, he had agreed to the latter part but the former part even though profitable to both villages needed to be looked on properly before he could muse on the thoughts Kazekage called for his attention.

"Lord Hokage, There is something else that I want to discuss with you" The Hokage looked confused but nodded his head as sign for him to continue "This is a request of a father more than anything, as you know that I've sealed the Ichibi into my own son, but at the time of sealing something went wrong and currently he is unstable. He cannot sleep at night and as we are not a seal master of either your or your student Jiraya's caliber we were hoping that you would be able to look at his seal and do something." Rasa bowed his head in front of the Hokage looking at the ground. Hiruzen smiled as did the Kakashi behind him.

"You won't have to worry, Lord Kazekage" Hiruzen states while looking at the Kazekage "I will contact my student right away after the meeting and will look at the seal myself. To see if I could do something." Rasa looked at the Hokage with hope filled eyes and then turns toward the council.

"Now that the things have been discussed" Kazekage starts "I will adjourned the meeting" As they were about to get up a knock on the door stopped them. "What now?" Rasa asks as his secretary enters the room.

"Lord Kazekage" she started "There are some ninjas that are holding your children alongside the Konoha kid in restraint" There were blank looks that were given to them as the words that she spoke sunk in "why does this looks familiar" Kakashi states while looking at the scene. The Kazekage motioned her to send them in.

The Kazekage was waiting for the three ninjas that went with the four children but apart from the seven that left there were 4 ANBU, 9 Jounin and 11 Chunin that came with them. For some reason Kakashi decided to raise his headband to look at scene but what he saw was enough to send him into hysterics but luckily for him he reigned himself and returned his forehead protector to its original position.

"What is the meaning of this Pakura, Yashamaru?" Kazekage asks the two.

"There was a prank" Pakura stated

" A Prank" Rasa repeated

Before anybody else could say anything Kakashi interfered "Excuse me Lord Kazekage" Kakashi asks as everybody turns their attention at them "But they are currently covered in genjutsu." Now the people that came in through the door were glaring at his direction. Kazekage then turns toward the gathered Shinobi and Kunoichi and commanded.

"Drop it"

"What" was the collective response

"You heard me drop the genjutsu." All of their protests died in their throat as they saw the look that the Kazekage was giving them and reluctantly dropped the illusion. Now as the illusion was dropping, the amusement in the office was growng second by second as every single ninja dropped there was a collective roar of laughter as the whole assembled council was laughing uproarusiously.

The Mask of the ANBU were covered in colours and some had colors in there clothes, the Jounin were covered from head to toe in feathers but the chunin were in worst condition, there were colors feathers tail and one was only present in his boxers. Pakura, Yashamaru and Genam were covered in orange, purple and pink color respectively and sand mustache on their face. Kazekage and Hokage looked at the scene trying to hide their amusement but failing miserably. As the Laughter slowly died down the Kazekage finally asked "What happened?"

"We were pranked" all of them replied

"How?" Rasa asks "And start from the start"

"They gave us a slip" Pakura said

"Wait a minute" Rasa raised a hand to stop "They gave the three of you a slip as in you didn't even know when they went away" the three nodded their head as their face went red. "What happened after that?"

"We found them 20 minutes later on top of the building in shopping district from there they started throwing balloons with colors in them and ran away as the chunin, Jounin and ANBU started to chase after them." From there they recounted the whole incident how they were led into traps and how Garaa would trip them using sand. By the end of the tale the whole council didn't know whether to laugh, cry or feel awed that four children were able to fool several shinobi as both Kage rubbed their foreheads.

"I am sorry Lord Kazekage" Hokage states while glaring at Naruto "For the trouble that has been caused to you."

"Don't be Lord Hokage" Kazekage replied to the surprise of every person present "This incident showed that how much training that my shinobi corps need" As he said that he turned towards Baki.

"Baki I am issuing the order for training them properly, from genin to ANBU. There training now falls in your hands." As he said that there were several protests from the Suna shinobi.

"Do you want to say something?" Kazekage asks as a Jounin stepped forward.

"Lord Kazekage" the Jounin starts "why are you giving this punishment to us, the prank that happened was harmless we agree but instead for being compensated for the damage that occurred you are letting them of the hook."

"Yes, I know of that Jounin" Kazekage responded "But the only thing that has been damaged is your pride. And don't worry they will be compensated but what shamed me the most as the leader of the ninja village my ninja were unable catch 4 children in under a minute or an hour but it took you 2 hours to catch them. So tell me should I feel pride that my ninja took over 2 hours to catch four children who started their training or should feel ashamed." Several shinobi bowed their head in shame as the words of their leader hit home but like the rest of the world there is always a person present that doesn't to come of his high horse.

"But Lord Kazekage" A Chunin Chimed in "Given another I believe I could catch them in under a minute" Kazekage narrowed his eyes at the person who spoke but before he could reply Naruto decides to let his presence known.

"Is that a Challenge" Naruto asks as the chunin looked at him "excuse me what" "I asked if that is a challenge."

"And what if it is" The Chunin replies. "Then why not raise the stakes" Naruto says while looking at the chunin.

"What do you offer?" Kazekage asks Naruto.

"Well I was thinking that I have 5 more days here right" As the Hokage and Kazekage nodded "Why not in these seven days, I will prank the shinobi of Suna, only ninjas with their help. And if you or any of you manages to catches us in few minutes you will not be trained by the weird mask guy" Naruto states while pointing at Baki.

"Huh like the Kazekage would agree to"

"I agree" Every single person looks at the Kazekage as if he grew a second head.

"What?"

"Thanks to the chunin and Naruto with my children gave me a perfect idea to gauge the might of my ninjas in non-lethal way. I could increase internal security by letting these pranks occur and increase the security where the pranks happened. Moreover if they are able to catch these four in less time than this then I will think about the training that I will be sending you in" Now every person were glaring at the chunin as he now was trying to hide in the crowd.

The Konoha natives shook their heads as a thought crossed through their minds 'you just let the prankster from hell have a full reign.'

 **Hello guys another chapter completed, I am sorry that I am not replying to your reviews this time but I thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews that you have given. I am also thinking of writing another crossover story so you might see another one on my profile. Now Last but not least give this story favs, follow and R &R.**

 **Lights Out, Guys.**


	6. Vacation Part 4

**luin cartle: Thank you very much.**

 **shapeshifter340: Thanks and I will**

 **jablanco: Again Thanks man.**

 **ThomasNealy: Thank you and you are right I do need a new beta for the story so if some one interested please PM.**

 **Shadowdragondanny: Thank you, I am happy that you liked it.**

 **Yuri-sage: You are excused and where does Water came from, well there are several answers, first I feel like it, second in the Anime the Uzumaki had red hair but obviously Naruto took after his father and I wanted something else through which Naruto could show that he was an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki lived in Uzushiogakure which was an island surrounded by ocean so obviously the Uzumaki were main water specialist. There Also other answers but let's just stop here**

 **Flex Luthor: I will put it in crossover section if I decided to include more crossover element which I don't think I would. I am just going to have have only 3 more characters from fairy tail universe to make an appearance in the fic nothing more than that.**

 **Nightshadegirl: Well thank you and of course Naruto is making friends and regarding pranking the whole city, remember Naruto gave his words to not include the civilians but still it is an awesome idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Chapter**

 **Vacation Part 4: Prankster Regime Program**

(Elemental Nation, Wind Nation

Sunagakure No Sato

18th October )

Sabuku no Rasa, The Yondaime Kazekage of the Village Hidden in Sand, was in his office, thinking of ways that he could increase the quality of Shinobi in his village and was preparing a training regiment for them. He stills remember the challenge that Naruto issued to the chunin and how he made it a measuring scale to gauge the strength of his shinobi. He could still hear the screams of the genin that were hanging in the air. It was 2 in the afternoon and if he was right Naruto met with his children at 9:00 at the playground and had started the prank near 10 and he has yet to hear any news of them being caught was yet to be heard by him. Meanwhile he was also looking for various things to add in the alliance and discuss them with the Hokage before the go back to Konoha. He was thinking of adding a student exchange program between the two village to boost the alliance and increase the quality of his ninja if they get the opportunity to be taught by the best from both Suna and Konoha.

'What are they doing today' he thought as he gazed outside to see the mayhem that has been caused and what exactly was he gazing at he saw several shinobi pants of his shinobi hanging or more exactly sticking at the academy. He sighed looking at the scene ' Maybe giving them the authority to prank every single shinobi in vicinity was a bad idea' He thought while looking outside. He waited for few more hours as his secretary entered the office.

"Lord Kazekage" She said as he looked at her "A team of 18 genin and 8 chunin and 5 ANBU are here with your children and the Uzumaki child." The Kage nodded as he motioned her to send them inside he noticed several Genin, Chunin and ANBU flanked the room. He looked at their attire with an amused expression from behind the veil while trying to stop himself from snickering. As he was looking at them he noticed that not one of his Jounin were here he decided to forget about them for now, and looked towards the rest, Genin sweet genins were standing there with their faces red either from shame, anger or fatigue unknow, well they were panting very much. All of his genins were colorful they had pink on their hair, red in the face, okay maybe it was color, some spots of yellow on the pants including splashes of blue and black and white here and there.

The Chunin, if he remembers correctly it was a chunin that resulted in the challenge, 'now where is that chunin' Rasa thought while looking amongst the chunin with various expression, some of horror to that of fear as if they had a meeting with Shukaku himself. His gaze finally settled on the Chunin who was currently hiding amongst the crowds his face black and clothes with splashes of blue, it looked like he there was sand was sticking on the body of several chunin.

And the ANBU well they were mostly clear apart from the few sign of usage of sand on them and looked better than the rest.

Rasa let out a sigh and looked towards the four restrained children. "What happened?" was the first question he asked the ANBU and a Chunin in the front before they started to several responses.

"They infiltrated the Jounin Lounge room and stole their clothing's"

"What?" was the response as the Kage looked at them with varying expressions. The Jounin lounge room was one of the most secure places in the village after the Kazekage tower and ANBU headquarters. The Jounin lounge room was simple 3 story building having and with several shower rooms and a bar and café and a spa in it too. Jounin Lounge also had the reports of Jounin including their personal and professional lives. If four children were able to infiltrate and damage the lounge while putting them at security risk and also were able to steal things from the lounge. Granted this was a prank and all they stole their clothes but still for the four of them to do this was ingenious. The Security of the building was very high that even a Sanin would have a difficulty entering that place without being detected for a long time. One of the reason that Jounin Kunoichis use the lounge for bathes to save themselves from becoming a character in the famous Icha Icha Paradise series of one of the Sanin, who was also a self proclaimed super pervert, even if all of them even the women have respect for the Sanin, even more than the Legendary Sucker.

But there was other thing that was nagging at the back of his mind, the Jounin lounge was exclusive only to Jounin and as such nobody were able to enter the building as the buildings had most of the Jounin in there and such if they were harmed why the heck he wasn't seeing any of the Jounin in the mob.

"Where are the Jounin?" Rasa asked seeing if they were pranked than they should be calling for the blood of the four children and he was seeing none not even Baki and Pakura.

The Chunin looked uncomfortable and the ANBU remain silent but the genins had different expression. Some were blushing some were trying to rein in their laughter but were still giggling and snickering and the older genins were uncomfortable like the chunins.

"Well?" The Kage

"The Jounin Shinobi were missing their clothes." A raise of eyebrows from the Kage "All of them?" "All of them." The ANBU answered he didn't know whether he said it with a straight face or not behind the mask but the mew genin were having a time of their lives as they laughed at the situation that their sensei had landed in. "Even Baki?" "Even Baki" And he was thinking to make him the head of the training program for the shinobi. "How?"

"He was in the showers when they stole his clothes" Well at least they didn't get a drop on him in other ways. "He is now in towel as his clothes are currently are use as a flag" a raccoon mask ANBU pointed at the academy where pants were put on a pole and used as Flag. At least they weren't got dropped on by the four of them as at the time they were in a very pricky situation as nobody in their right mind would run after children naked.

"How much time?" Kazekage started looking at the gathered Shinobi "How much time did it take for all of you to catch four of them?" All of them hung their head as the ANBU and Chunin muttered something. "Speak clearly" he commanded and pointed at the chunin "You first" The Chunin went stiff as that was the same chunin because of whom the challenge was issued. "I'm waiting chunin"

"3 hours"

"3 hours?"

"3hours"

"All of you took 3 hours" He asked while looking at the gathered ninjas.

"It took 45 minutes for us to catch them" an ANBU said and if he was not missing it then there was some pride behind that voice. The Kazekage rubbed his forehead while looking at them.

"So, again it took an extreme amount of time for you to catch four children who have just started their training." Rasa looked at the children as Naruto, Temari and Kankuro filled themselves in pride and Garaa looked at the ground shyly but even he didn't miss the smile that was on his face. "You know this just strengthens my idea for the training program." Now everybody sunk their heads and some shivered at the prospect of extra training that the Jounin might dish on them as due to cut in budgets from the daimyo the Jounin tried to up the training of the genin and the training was bit too much for the newly minted genin.

"And I might myself design and plan the training regiment for all of you" Before they were shivering now all of their color went down the drain "WHAT?!" was the collective response.

"What are you gaping at?" Rasa spoke as every shinobi got their composure back "You do know that you have 4 more days to catch them and I won't find it fit that my shinobi were unable to catch few children. You know I don't care that you were unable to catch these kids. What I want is that none of my shinobi pranked by them. I want you to catch them even before they should have been able to prank my shinobi. Understood" Everyone was now looking at him as if he actually lost his mind "Now what are you all gaping at, you are all ninjas, all of you have responsibilities and jobs so go out there and do that."

After that he turned to look at the children and sighed as all of them were talking amongst each other. Even though the Uzumaki child was a trouble he was more than delighted to have that child with his children all three of them started to come out of their shell with every single day. He called in his secretary.

"You called Lord Kazekage" She said while bowing her head.

"Arrange a meeting with the Hokage for tomorrow"

"Yes Lord Kazekage" She said as she bowed her head again and went out.

He sighed again thinking of the things that he could discuss with the Hokage but instead he was thinking of the trouble the four children in front of them could bring. 'Now where was the Icha Icha book I kept in my office? I seriously needed a good a read' Rasa thought while putting his hand in the desk as Temari led the four of them out of his face and a blush made its way on his face and a perverted giggle came out.

(Elemental Nation, Wind Nation

Sunagakure No Sato

19th October )

It was Friday afternoon, Hokage walked through the village of Sunagakure towards the Kazekage Office from his Hotel. There was a frown marred on his face as he walked towards his destination. The Kazekage called him in the office so the first obvious thought was that if Naruto decided to pull something on the leader of the village and shook his head, he wouldn't try something so idiotic would he? If he did than he would be in shit load of trouble from him. He will confiscate all his instant ramen and will ban him from the Ichirakus for a month. 'And at the time when I was getting so close to the important part of my Icha Icha' The Hokage thought with a blush 'Kimiko was about to bend in front of Hayato while wearing a bikini as he kept his stare on her chest' Before his train of thought could go further a giggle came from beside him as he turned his head to the right looking at Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha while moving around with no care in the world. 'It's not fair damn it' He was crying anime tears as he entered the office.

The Secretary of Kazekage guided them again to the office as the Kazekage called them in.

"Good Afternoon Lord Hokage" Kazekage greeted as he stood up from his seat to greet Hokage.

"Good Afternoon to you as well Lord Kazekage" Hokage replied

There was silence after that for few minutes which was broken by Hiruzen as he asked the Kage of the Wind a question that was nagging at the back of his mind from the beginning.

"What did Naruto do?" He blurted ready to hear the damages done by him. The Kazekage had an amused smile on his face as he looked at the face of The Professor.

"You don't worry Lord Hokage" Rasa started "He kept his word of pranking the shinobi only and with minimum damage." Hokage then let out a breath that he was holding after hearing that. "I actually called you here to talk about something else" Before they could proceed any further h secretary knocked the door as both turned to look at her. Usually the secretary would be wearing a normal shinobi uniform or a civilian dress that included jeans and a top. And In the morning she was wearing civilian dress but right now she came in wearing cleaning clothes an oxygen mask on her face and a room freshener spray bottles in both of hands. She took of her mask and bowed her head in front of the Kages.

"Lord Kazekage, Lord Hokage" She started "The Shinobi has caught the children" She said. The Hokage and Kazekage looked at each other and then back at her.

"Touka" Kazekage started "You could send them in but before that can you tell us why you are wearing these clothes and mask" Rasa asked while pointing towards her clothes. Touka stood there for a while before her body started shaking, it looked she wanted to break down but knowing that her Kage was not as lenient as the Kage of Leaf she reigned herself in. "You will understand once they come in here Lord Kazekage and before I forget here" she took out few more mask from somewhere and gave them to the people gathered in the room and went towards the door to call the ninjas in.

"Is this some sort of prank" The Kazekage muttered. The Hokage also looked somewhat perplexed when she gave him the mask.

But before anybody could say anything else a horrendous and terrible smell entered the nostril of the already gathered ninjas in the room as they hastily put on the mask as they looked towards the door as first the ANBU and Jounin carrying the children entered the room, all of them wearing the oxygen mask and behind them were chunin and few Jounin without the mask and wet patches on their pants.

"What happened?" both Kazekage and Hokage asked at the same time.

The ANBU decided to retell the whole ordeal to the Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage, Lord Hokage, as per the challenge issued by you and accepted by Naruto and the Shinobi corps, Uzumaki Naruto and the Sabuku siblings decided to make the academy instructors as their new target. They first entered the academy and entered the staff washroom, Garaa, Kankuro and Naruto towards the men and Temari towards the women toilet. There they used pants and shoes to make it look like someone was already using the washroom. After coming out of there as the teachers were in the class teaching the student they added the laxatives in the staff cafeteria lunch." After that nothing was needed to explain as the Kazekage and Hokage looked at the unlucky ones who didn't bring their own lunches. Rasa would have compensated them and given them a lecture like yesterday, but the stinking smell was so much that he could smell from the mask.

"Okay" He said as he looked at the gathered shinobi "You are all now excused and please get freshen up so that you don't smell like a skunk's ass" As he said that the chunin behind the oxygen masked ninjas ran back home quickly. The four trouble make quickly went towards their Kage as all of them removed their mask. Even after they were gone the smell still was there and it was extremely difficult for them to breath as Naruto held his nose tightly to save himself from the smell.

"Lord Kazekage"

"Yes Lord Hokage"

"Can we discuss these things at the hotel"

"Absolutely"

All of them headed out of the room as the Kazekage turned to look at his secretary "Touka, make sure to call the cleaners to clean the chambers thoroughly and I don't want to smell anything like this again" As he headed out he missed to see that his secretary was crying tears as they came out like waterfall from her eyes as she was left behind to have the place which now smelled worse than a scarf made of fur of a skunk's butt.

 **(Omake)**

Yashamaru was having an amazing day, Garaa was happy with his siblings and a new friend so he didn't have to babysit him as Pakura was watching over them and he was finally going to ask that hot girl next door on a date, and was currently on his way to to do give a demonstration at the academy as he was called in by a friend for a afvor. Nothing could go wrong. He went to the academy gave the demonstration and then went with his friend towards the staff cafeteria to grab a bite.

"Huh" The person in front of him started "Today is a good day, isn't it Yashamaru"

"Oh yes" Yashamaru replied while eating "It is"

Now as they were eating several instructors made a beeline towards the washroom as he watched something in his stomach stirred as he held it and just like the rest of them and saw a long line there. As the stirring became unbearable to control he ran out of the academy and ran straight towards the public washroom in the park but in his haste he forgot to look at the sign which clearly resembled a lady. As he entered the washroom the first thing he noticed was the girl he was suppose to ask out after the academy and then several other ladies. Trying to save himself from their wrath he raised a hand and waved at them awkwardly.

"Hello" apparently it was the wrong thing to say as a long shriek of pervert and beat down the girls kept stomping at him but before they could do anything further a loud fart came out of his ass as the words of pervert changed into "EWWW" and their expressions to that of disgust. His good day turned into the worst day as he looked at the girl walking away from him while looking at him in disgust as tears came out of his eyes but then the tears .

'They will pay' he thought as while crying anime tears 'They will definitely pay'

"Watch out Uzumaki, cause Yashmaru is coming for revenge" a large fart sounded from his ass again "after he goes to washroom" he then held his pants and went out to go towards the male washroom but much to his dismay it was again full by the Instructors of the Academy.

He fell on his knees eyes glazed over as another fart was about to come out and he shit in his own pants and let out a huge cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

 **Hello guys another chapter completed, I am sorry that I did not replied to your reviews in the last chapter but I thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews that you have given. Regarding the pairings nothing is final but there are high chances I will go with Naruto/Temari pairings, You may not know that i even go with the Harem so yeah. Now Last but not least give this story favs, follow and R &R.**

 **Lights Out, Guys.**


	7. Vacation Part 5

**Now before I begin I have an announcement to make, don't worry none of my stories are being dropped. As you all have read the chapters I had made it look like as if the bloodline was present in the elemental nation as all the other character excluding Minato, Kyuubi, Kushina, Shinigami and Natsu and Happy, believes it. So most of the people either in Konoha or in the rest of the elemental nation will start making rough guesses regarding who had the bloodline. Weather the Namikaze had this bloodline or the Uzumaki had this bloodline. So I am asking you guys this thing so tell me either in reviews or PM me if you want the people to think in finality if this bloodline should belong to either Namikaze or Uzumaki. Tell me as in both the direction the story will take a different turn. So please think straight and ponder on this topic and then reply me on what do you want me to do.**

 **ELEMENTKING5: Thank you, and I will try to update as fast I can.**

 **Nightshadegirl: Thank you, I am happy that you kike my chapter, and truthfully there a lot more to come but sorry they will not be in this chapter.**

 **shapeshifter340: Thank You**

 **Levin Kluge: Thank you and these will definitely be a quick updates for few days**

 **bankai777: oh yes, definitely, Kushina would be rolling on the floor with laughter because of this.**

 **Jablanco: Thank You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Vacation Part 5: Planning**

(Elemental Nations, Wind Country

20th October

Sunagakure no Sato)

The Hokage was in his room with his ANBU and Kakashi, Genma again had the job of watching over Naruto with Yashmaru and Pakura watching over the Kazekage siblings. All four of them were preparing for their new prank. Hiruzen was currently looking at the paper which had the proposition of the some of the programs regarding the shinobi programs which also had the exchange program. His current thoughts instead of being on Naruto were on the piece of paper in his hand. He knew that the piece of paper in his hand will increase the quality of shinobi in both countries. The idea of the exchange program could boost he relationship between the village and the hostility that remains will be diminished.

Yes, if there were some good things then there were also the bad things and the problems. First and foremost the council of both the villages will raise a huge stink over it, more in Konoha than in Suna as most of the decision in Suna are taken by the Kazekage but in Konoha the Civilian Council, his advisor and Danzo mainly Danzo would raise their voice against the notion. Civilian Council he could take care of, but the three old fossil will be a huge pain in the ass. There were few ways but they were not the option he wanted to have. He will talk to the Kazekage about it tomorrow and if possible will think how to break it to the council without much of a trouble.

Unknown to him at the Kazekage in his office was thinking the same thing, he knew that most of the members would favor this as it helps them to increase their quality of ninjas but as always there will be few oddballs present in the council who will give him a huge headache. He then looked outside his office at the sky. He let out a smile remembering the faces of his children as in past 3 days they had shown more emotions and also talked with him even Garaa talked with him, and after long time he finally had his family back. And it was all possible because of Naruto Uzumaki. He also knew that the four of them had made a new friend by the name of Katsuri no… Tatsuri no, it was may be Matsuri, yeah he was sure the girl name was Matsuri and was trying to enter the Academy. Today was an exam for the entrance in the academy for the non-shinobi students as the girl was not from the Shinobi family she would have to give these tests that mainly included physical tests and some basic history test of the village and for her to enter the academy she had to clear this test. And currently he remember the four of them asking her yesterday if she wanted to join them, but she had to prepare for the exam yesterday and today she had to give that exam. He was actually happy that his children and Naruto made new friends but when they asked her if she wanted to join the pranking spree, he had a near heart attack, it was nigh impossible to catch the four of them or to stop the pranks, he didn't want another child to join this or the trouble that it could cause well…. More trouble than usual.

As he was musing a knock on his door knocked him out of his musing his secretary again entered the office with a frown on her face. She was know to have a smile on her face 24*7 so the frown on her face was quiet a change and something to worry about. He motioned her to tell about what she entered for. "Lord Kazekage, Lord Tojuro has come seeking your audience." Now there was reason to be worry about Tojuro one of the member of the council, also there were some rumors flying around that he was planning rebellion against the Kazekage but as of right now there were no evidence to prove this so he could not take any action against him solely on rumors. He nodded and told her to send him in.

The next person to enter the office was a person wearing regal clothes and sandals. He had a frown on his face and was looking at the Kazekage. "Greetings Lord Kazekage" he greeted all the while the frown from his face never did drop.

"Greetings to you too Lord Tojuro" Kazekage replied "Care to explain as to why you have graced me with your presence today" He may not tell everyone but he was having a great day today and he smiled a lot lately which is quiet questionable considering most of the time his face was hid behind a veil and now just looking at the face of this person he knew that there will be some problem today. No not a problem he had it every single day in form of the thrice damned paperwork, his day just turned horrible not that he will say it to his face but he can think it.

"Lord Kazekage" Tojuro started "I have been hearing things about some things" Rasa turned his attention to him "that you have allowed your children including a child from have been allowed to play _prank_ s on the ninjas of our village. I would like to ask why you have given this kind of permission." The frown on his face grew marginally as a frown made its way on the face of Kazekage.

"Tojuro" Kazekage starts "You ask me why I allow this, well it was to see the military might of the village and if they were able to catch few children or not and as you can see that they failed miserably, not only that it had allowed me to make plans regarding the training of the Shinobi and the internal security of the village."

"But" Tojuro interjected "Did you not considered the fact that the child who have been playing pranks could be a weapon against Suna to compromise its security or have your personnel situation is stopping you from making these solution" He stopped for moment "Don't tell me the Kazekage has fallen so much for his family crisis that he is not able to make proper decisions regarding village safety." As he completed this sentence a huge burst of KI solely aimed at him from the Kazekage made it extremely difficult for him to breathe.

"Tojuro" Kazekage drawled out with venom in his voice "Do not forget that I am the Kazekage and as the Kage of my village I took the oath to keep my village safe and as such I have done things to the best of my ability to keep my oath. So it will be very _kind_ of you not to raise your voice against my decisions and my commands and my authority for I have done everything within my power to keep this village safe. I have even sacrificed my family for the betterment of my village." The Kazekage let the KI drop so the man in front of him could breathe again. "I looked into the eyes of that child" Rasa started again "Those eyes shows pure innocence that a child should not that of a trained person Tojuro, so yes I know what I am doing." He paused then looked at Tojuro again "Is that all or you have something else that you need to ask?"

Tojuro gasped and took a deep breath " I apologize for my rudeness for my last comment Lord Kazekage." He spoke "I also heard some rumors about the said child from Konoha to having a bloodline, is it true?" Tojuro asked and Kazekage sighed knowing that he has to answer the man in front of him.

"Yes it is" Kazekage spoke and saw that Tojuro was thinking something.

"Will there be another meeting with the Hokage before he leaves for Konoha"

"I don't know but there is a high possibility that he may ask audience with us with another prospect that I have asked to add in the treaty."

Tojuro was deep in thought as he regarded few of the things that has been told and what he heard from the rest was true. He then stood from his seat "Thank you for your time Lord Kazekage and please inform us if the Hokage asks for another meeting with the council. I will take my leave now." As he said this he went out of the of office as Kazekage frowned he didn't know what was Tojuro planning but he needed to be prepared for few of the things that the next meeting with the Hokage may developes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Meanwhile at other part of the village)

Naruto, Garaa, Temari and Kankuro were huddled together making plans for their next grand prank but currently they were having difficulty in choosing the next victim of their pranks. A little bit away from the Genma, Yashamaru and Pakura were trying to keep them under their gazes.

"So who are we going to prank next." Temari asks enthusiastically, it was quiet ironic as it was her in the beginning who was against the idea of playing pranks on people but right now she was having way too much fun to protest against anything.

"I don't know" Naruto replies honestly. "I think we targeted every single shinobi in the area." Kankuro and Garaa nodded.

"The only one left are the village elders, The ANBU headquarters and the Kages" Garaa said.

"Pranking the kage would be impossible, the villager elder we could prank as we don't know where the ANBU headquarter is." Kankuro says

"I know where the ANBU headquarter is" Garaa says shyly as rest looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yashmaru took me there once"

"Well even if we know where the headquarter is it would be extremely difficult to infiltrate that place and prank them without getting caught. To prank them we need full lay out of the place and a well thought plan to prank that place. So again we have the village elders and clans to prank." Temari says as Garaa, Naruto and Kankuro deflated for not being able to prank the ANBU headquarter, they wanted to see if they were able to pull it off or not but knew that she was right.  
"Alright, so who to prank, Village elders or various clans" Naruto asks as he looks at others.

"Clans!" The Kazekage siblings stated simultaneously.

"Alright so the various clans" Naruto says with conviction "Now how to prank them" All four of them started making different plans to play on various clans in Suna.

"Look at the four of them." Pakura says from his place "Making plans as if they are going on a real mission." Yashmaru nods his head and turns to look at Genma.

"Considering the amount of stealth and creativity in these pranks, no doubt it looks like as they are going on a real mission." Genma states while looking at them.

"What do you mean Genma" Yashmaru asks as Pakura also looks towards them to listen to his explanation.

"Look at it in this way" Genma starts "Both of you will agree that every single of their pranks were extremely creative and humiliating right but somewhat childish form the view points of the Adults" Both Yashamaru and Pakura nodded "Now from the shinobi point of view these pranks were a well thought out plan, in other words if us shinobi, looks at their first prank on the Jounin lounge room they easily sabotaged that place and if were enemies instead of clothes several information on the Jounin of the village would have been compromised." Both Pakura and Yashmaru widen their eyes in realization as the weight of the words dawned on them. "Now their pranks on Academy well consider if they were enemies instead of laxatives there were high chances that there would be poison in the food. What would happen then." Both Pakura and Yashmaru looked at Genma as the finally understood what he trying to tell them and why the Kazekage was so adamant to train the Suna shinobi when they were pranked.

"I think that this is one of the main reason why Lord Kazekage even allow to let him prank the shinobi, by doing this he is trying to strengthen the village security as well as train his shinobi." Yashmaru states as he looked at the four children in front of them. Genma nodded from beside him as Pakura looks at them with wonder.

After few more minutes Genma started to fidget on his spot. "Hey guy, I'm going to bathroom can you keep close on all of them" Pakura nodded absent mindedly as Yashmaru gave simply told him to relieve himself.

"Hey Yashmaur" Pakura starts as the chunin turns to look at her "Don't you think that Naruto looks extremely familiar from somewhere"

Yashmaru turns to look at the four more specifically at Naruto "Now that you mention it he does looks kinda familiar but where I have seen that face."

"Not only that but Lord Kazekage and the Honorable siblings looked as if they had seen a ghost." Pakura states "And in the hotel when they were talking I noticed that they were talking as if his parents were very famous or something and also as if he was hated in his village."

"Not only that, but the name Uzumaki sounded extremely familiar."

"Wanna find out about him" Pakura asks

"Sure" Yashmaru says

"I will also Baki if he want to join us in this adventure" She says. Both then turned to look at Genma as he was making his way.

"Hey guys anything that I- where are the children"

"Huh- What are you talking about Genma they are right-" Pakura turns to look at them but to her surprise all four of them were missing "Huh where did they go they were here just right now."

"I don't think now's the time to think about it" Yashmaru says "What we need right now is to find them before they cause havoc."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Fire Nation,

Konohagakure no Sato,

20th October)

In Konoha the village was enjoying its peace as the village pariah was not in the village. There were several rumor regarding him but nothing mattered to one person. This person was sitting in an underground headquarter. With bandages covering most of his body and a part of his face.

This was Danzo, leader of the ROOT ANBU and one of the esteemed member of the council. He was rival of the third Hokage in everything including for the position of Hokage. He was currently sitting on his chair his hand at the armrest gripping it tightly and a look of rage on his face.

He was livid as most of the decision and power of the council was given to the shinobi council and clan heads and he didn't like it not one bit.

Not only that but he had been unable to follow him with his ROOT ANBU as that freaking Jinchuuriki somehow was able to locate them, he only found that the Yondaime Hokage and his wife left a scroll for their son, yes he know who exactly Naruto Uzumaki was and who were his parents but because of that old monkey he was unable to have his weapon.

He will have his weapon under his control, oh yeah he will, but for that to happen he need to make a plan a plan that wont backfire in any possible way. He is needed to make planning for that.

 **Hello guys another chapter completed, I am sorry that I did not replied to your reviews in the last chapter but I thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews that you have given. Regarding the pairings nothing is final but there are high chances I will go with Naruto/Temari pairings, and as I have said before I can make it another pairing or an Harem fic. And before I end it I would like to tell you guys that please read the the AN at the beginning of this story and if someone would like to beta my story so please PM me. Now Last but not least give this story favs, follow and R &R.**

 **Lights Out, Guys.**


	8. Vacation Part 6

**Now before I begin I have an announcement to make and before that announcement please tell me that if anybody read this announcement in the previous chapter but if you don't please read it in this chapter. As you all have read the chapters I had made it look like as if the bloodline was present in the elemental nation as all the other character excluding Minato, Kyuubi, Kushina, Shinigami and Natsu and Happy, believes it. So most of the people either in Konoha or in the rest of the elemental nation will start making rough guesses regarding who had the bloodline. Weather the Namikaze had this bloodline or the Uzumaki had this bloodline. So I am asking you guys this thing so tell me either in reviews or PM me if you want the people to think in finality if this bloodline should belong to either Namikaze or Uzumaki. Tell me as in both the direction the story will take a different turn. So please think straight and ponder on this topic and then reply me on what do you want me to do.**

 **And Also sorry for not replying to your reviews this time around. SO Sorry and also this chapter is not much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

" **Normal Techniques"**

" _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

' _ **Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Vacation Part 6: Prankster Regime Program 2**

(Elemental Nations, Wind Country

20th October

Sunagakure no Sato)

Kazekage looked troubled just few minutes ago Tojuro, A member of Suna Council who came in a few minutes ago, his eyes still staring at the door through which Tojuro went, his mind currently thinking of the possible outcomes that could come from him knowing about this dragonic bloodline, there were several things that could occur now from this point onwards but he now have to arrange one last meeting with the Hokage. But there is one thing that he knew for sure that this meeting is going to be more troublesome than all the meeting no not all the meetings, it is going to be more troublesome than all the meetings including the mindless ramblings of the council with the troublesome paperwork as a cherry on the top. How much he loathes the paperwork.

He looks towards the window as a bird flies by, thoughts regarding a certain blonde haired blue eyed child playing with his children crossed through his mind, he was innocent and naïve, and his happiness was contagious, his energy was just that infectious. He could feel that energy in his children, his ninjas-even if they were being pranked and many of them would never admit it but they were liking the new joy that the blonde haired child bought into their life. He managed to be sociable with Garaa Jinchuuriki of the one tailed Raccoon or Ichibi no Shukaku. Granted that many of the civilians were afraid for the blonde haired child as some of the civilians has put it –luring an _innocent_ child into a trap so that he could kill him– truthfully the things they spoke were more graphic that a mere child should never know of but it was spoken with something like ripping him apart and bashing his head, other was tearing the skin of his bone when he is alive rip his hair off and then use his skull as a bucket, his blood as paint and use his hair as paint brush to write his name on the top of Kazekage office proclaiming himself as the demon king but moving on.

Yes as the day grew closer the shinobi were relieved that they wouldn't be victim of the prank anymore but in the back of their mind a tiny bit they were actually sad that the blonde _menace_ was going back even if they would never admit it that Naruto Uzumaki brought something new and exciting in there very consistent and normal life.

In short.

They would miss him.

But right now.

They would kill him.

And his little band of friends.

Even if three of those friends were the spawn of their village leader

Even if one of them is from another village

Even if killing them would make it an international incident

Even if killing them would make the shinobi traitors to their village

Even if killing them would cause a massive raccoon demon to be free and raze their village

And just because of the last point they would not be killing them as none of them would want a massive raccoon on their asses.

So they were going to catch them and bring them to Kazekage and get humiliated in front of their colleagues and subordinates.

Again

What have they done now that so many shinobi were running after them?

Well to put it simply they painted the village clan building

And the whole of the shinobi and kunoichi are after them.

Reason

They didn't want to listen to the clan member whine like a 5yrs old child whose candy has just fallen on the ground or a few weeks old child whose sucker was just taken and many other examples could be used but for the sake of their sanity and peace they will ignore it.

But first they need to catch them which was proving to be more troublesome than usual and it was saying something as catching the four of them was extremely troublesome so you could only imagine how much troublesome it is.

And none of them were looking to where they were headed too

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Now they looked and many of got nosebleed as a group of women, few kunoichi among them were there who were barely clothed-no forget barely clothed the only thing that was covering their modesty was nothing else but a small towel and in some cases it was not covering them at all, and many of the males knew that they were in trouble they looked around for any sign of the four demons as most of the shinobi looked around to put a blame on but around them were nothing more but an empty public bath and in front of them now stood a horde almost naked women in their righteous feminine fury few in the back tried to walk back but stopped dead in their track as the Kunoichi that were with them were now barricading the door as their heads were covered by the bangs of the hair.

Yep they were trapped

In the midst of angry blood lusting women

Who were releasing demonic aura and madness.

That would make the Kyuubi and Ichibi proud

And they were fucking pissed.

They were dead

"So you _men_ thinks that that you can barge in here for a free peep show huh" A women-A Kunoichi maybe- spoke with venom dripping from her mouth as she spoke the word men.

A brave soul the same one who decided it was a great idea to speak in front of Kazekage that lead them in their current situation stood his ground and spoke a bit hesitantly that is.

"Nnnn- No you got it wrong, we were following the four monsters that had pranked the clan heads and were commanded to catch them so that-" Now before he could complete their sentence the kunoich behind them spoke with a snarl

"You mean the same children who are currently outside this area"

Now the shinobis were dumbstruck they were sure that that those four were in front of them instead of behind them and if they were in front of them while they were running away how the hell they managed to get away from here was a question none of them knew.

"Currently the four 'monster' as you said are out there with some new genins and are holding them while you pigs were ogling them" Another said with a cold voice from behind them

"So now they are blaming and using children for their perversion huh" Another voice said as the males were getting a very bad feeling in their gut.

"So what should we do with them" this was creeping them out as a strong chill went up their spine as the women surrounded them with dark aura looming over them.

(Outside the women bathing area)

"Do you think we should run" Kankuro asks the other as he, Naruto and Gaara watched the door through which the Kunoichi after catching them went to the grab all the shinobi, a bad feeling settling in their guts for some reason. Temari standing beside Naruto frowns at the scene and looks towards the three boys Kankuro seems to understand what is or will be happening behind the door but Naruto and Gaara looked oblivious to the whole ordeal. Behind them three Genins one female was standing with a frown on her face and 2 male with a nervous expression and looked back at their teammate.

"I don't think that will be a good idea" One of the genin spoke with a nervous expression while looking back at his teammate. Naruto and Gaara looks towards the boy with a confused expression.

"Why?" Naruto and Gaara asks at the same time

"Because" The female genin starts but before she could even add anything a loud girlish shriek interrupted her

"Because of that" Responded the girl

"Yep not a good idea" the third genin supplied.

"Oh my god not the face, not the face"

"Definitely not a good idea" Kankuro said shivering and paling considerably as the color from the faces of the male was drained. Temari and the female genin smirked in satisfaction as the shrieks and yelling got louder.

"Not the balls, please not the balls, nOOooooo aaaahhhhhhhhh"

Now, hearing this made every single male within the hearing range hold their balls and cringe as the wail was heard over all the Suna.

(Half an hour later)

Kazekage looks in front today the paperwork had been increased at least tenfold due to some circumstances that raised because of the trouble his children and shinobi has caused. The Clan complaining about the Children and the civilians mostly the females were complaining about the shinobi mainly the males. The paperwork was divided into three different stacks.

He then raise his head to look at the assemble people divided in two pats.

Kunoichi on one side while glaring at the other side

With the three genins that were holding the four menace with them

And the four menace standing with them.

And on the other side

All the shinobi were standing while being glared at by the Kunoichi.

And their appearance

Well to put it bluntly they looked like the Zombies from the living dead series

Some of them looked like they were actually zombies and many of them had their hands and legs bend at a weird angle. One even had his feet backwards.

Kazekage started to rub his nose and let out a sigh.

"You know when I issued this challenge I was not hopping for it to be challenge to who will give me more headache and paperwork but to actually see the level of my shinobi but this" Kazekage turned his gaze towards the stack of paper work and then towards the present people "I was not hoping for this." He then picked a paper from one of the stack "This one is from one of the clans, the four of you decided to paint one of the clan pink, while one was colored purple, one orange and one blood red." He put the paper back in the stack "and because of this the clan heads have put forth some serious accusation against four of you" All four of them were now looking at the four of him with sheepish expression, and some serious accusation yah right, all the clan heads and shinobi families were out for blood, but he didn't want to talk about this with them.

He then too another paper from another stack and towards the Kunoichis "And about you well its nothing more except for the property damage, which is coming out of your paycheck." He commanded with finality in his tone.

And then he turns towards the last stack and took a paper and turned towards the Zombies. "And You all" He then sighed and looked at them "All of you are fools, in your rage induced moment you didn't notice your surroundings and entered in a place and not only you humiliated yourself but also rest of the Shinobi Corps." He then let out a sigh. "You know only two more days are left for you to prove me wrong but considering the condition of all of you" He looks toward his half dead shinobi "I will have to develop some serious program."

"All of you are now dismissed" he commanded knowing that the events of the day are catching up to him.

And Now he had to prepare a final meeting with Hokage and Toujuro.

Yeah it is going to be a pain in the ass.

 **Hello guys another chapter completed, I am sorry that I did not replied to your reviews in the last chapter but I thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews that you have given. Regarding the pairings nothing is final but there are high chances I will go with Naruto/Temari pairings. Now Last but not least give this story favs, follow and R &R.**

 **Lights Out, Guys.**


	9. Vacation Part 7

**: Here is something more for you**

 **ELEMENTKING5:Oh it will be continued don't worry, I am sorry for the delay as my pc laptop just went kaboom and it will take long before I get it back from the repair.**

 **Aclux: Thank you and there is nothing prolong I just divided this into the vacation arc for the story.**

 **Thank you all the readers for being patient and I am sorry for the delay as I have said above my laptop blew up and it is currently at the repair shop but I have not left my stories and you will find new chapters really soon if my Laptop came back quick. Also anyone can PM me for suggestions regarding different pairings or other things. So yeah on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thoughts'

 **"Normal Techniques"**

 _ **"Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings talking"**_

 _ **'Bijuu/Summon/Shinigami/Ethereal Beings thoughts'**_

Chapter 2

Vacation Part 7: Prankster Regime Program 3

(Elemental Nations, Wind Country

20th October

Sunagakure no Sato)

Subaku No Rasa, The Yondaime Kazekage was sitting in his office with a frown on his face. One of his council's member, Toujuro asks to meet with the Third Hokage. He was not a fool, he knew that there was something going on in the mind of that man but he couldn't do any thing as he had to inform the council of any meeting that he might have in the future, and also the fact that he was going to meet with the Hokage on the final matter regarding the programme that he suggested to in increase the quality of the in both the villages and also regarding Garaa's seal.

Speaking of Garaa, the Kazekage turned his head to look at his youngest son as he peacefully gazed over the village at the dead of the night. This was the first time when Garaa stayed here with his siblings as he usually stayed with his uncle as he never slept. There were times when Temari and Kankuro stayed with Yashmaru but kept distance from Garaa. Both of them were terrified of him, and unknown to them Garaa was hurting because of it also both were hurting themselves by straining the little relationship that the three of them had.

Rasa was the father of the three children but he was never able to cultivate this relationship with his job as the Kazekage, Garaa's problem and the nagging of some of the council as he kept them at bay regarding Garaa. But ever since the arrival of the Konoha nin with the Hokage and the Uzumaki child, not only everyday was quiet eventful but his family was coming back together.

For this he had to thank Naruto Uzumaki and The Third Hokage. When Naruto decided to befriend his children, including Garaa the fear that was instilled in the vilagers regarding was slowly deteriorating. Both Garaa and Kankuro including Naruto were able to make few new friends in the village. Temari also made few friends in the few girls. But there were still hostility in the village and he hoped that slowly it will vanish completely.

He slowly walked towards his youngest son, as he approached Garaa turned to look at him and a genuine smile appeared on his face.

It was one of the reason he knows that he was hoping for the Hokage to agree to the programme, because he knows that if the Hokage agreed than Garaa may not have to wait for another diplomatic mission or for Chunin Exam to meet his first friend.

"Hello Garaa" Rasa starts "Want to tell me about what you did today" As he said this Garaa excitedly began what he did today.

(At The Hotel)

The Hokage looked down at the scroll that had come from the Kazekage for a meeting on the final day of their vacation in Suna. 'And I was hoping to enjoy my final day here in peace. But looks like I can't even have that here.' He thought with a sigh 'I just hope it isn't regarding you Naruto. As even if your pranks were harmless fun in another village, the people there could take it as an insult'

He then turned his head to look outside the window as cool breeze blew in. "I don't want you to loose the first freinds that you made because of these pranks."

(At The Kazekage Office, Archives.)

As promised in the morning, the three Sunagakure Shinobi and friends met outside the room of archives. Baki, Pakura and Yashmaru went to the archive room. As decided they were here to find out about the lineage of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"So we are here what should we do" Pakura asked

"We are going to look for any Uzumaki that was affiliated to the Hidden Leaf Village" Baki replied

"Alright, so we are going to look in the old Bingo books right" Yashmaru supplied.

"Yes, we are"

They went inside the room and looked at room with various files and Bingo Books. There was huge pile of several files in the corner. They looked around the room and sighed.

"Its going to be a long Night, isn't it"

"Yes Yashmaru, It is going to be a long long night"

"So what are we waiting for, let's get started" Baki said

(1 hours later)

"Did you find any thing"

"No"

"Nope"

"Lets continue our search"

(Another Hour Later)

*snicker*

"Anything intresting Yashmaru"

"Yeah Baki"

Yashmaru raised a Bingo Book, not to old and not new either, as both Baki and Pakura raised there brows in question.

"well what's in it"

"Apparently, Baki in this specific Bingo Book, which is at least 5 years old, contain information on Pakura"

"what's the big-"

"Including her sizes"

A book flew right at Yashmaru and stuck him in the face thrown by an angry Pakura who was also an embarrassed Pakura.

"Pervert"

"Let's continue our search"

(Another Few hours later more)

Pakura, Baki and Yashmaru were dead tired and they have yet to find anything information regarding the young Uzumaki.

As they were continuing their search Yashmaru stopped at a page.

"Hey guys look what I found"

"I swear if it's anything perverted again I will use a blunt kunai to castrate you while keeping you conscious"

Baki winced and held his hands over his crotch while Yashmaru shivered and paled considerably as he quivered under her glare. He stuttered while speaking "No, I actually found something"

"Then what are you waiting for" Pakura spoke irritated tone.

"In this Bingo Book, there is one specific name" Yashmaru started by holding out a the page on which a picture of red haired women was shown "Kushina Uzumaki or The Red Death of Konoha/Red Hot Blooded Habenero, know her."

"Know her" Pakura said with stars in her eyes "She is one of the strongest Kunoichi to come out of Konoha just after the Slug Sanin, Tsunade Senju. She had distinct Chakra and was seal specialist while also a master at Kenjutsu, It was rumoured that she was in relationship with...with" As she kept on saying both Yashmaru and Baki were surprised at her knowledge but more so when she stopped in mid while speaking about her and slowly her eyes were widening to extreme proportion.

"With whom Pakura" Baki asks but she jumped at Yashmaru shocking him and snatching the book out of his hands"

"Hey what's the big deal?" But she kept on looking through the pages. She stoped at one of the pages and gasped in surprise. Baki understanding what she might have found looked at her in anticipation.

"So who was she in relationship with, Pakura" he asks but Pakura instead of speaking turns the book around to show the page she was looking at, the page showed a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, this man was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Both Yashmaru and Baki looked at Pakura than down at the and then back at Pakura slowly both understood what Pakura was saying as there eyes got wider and wider as it dawned on them.

"He is the son of Yondaime Hokage" both Baki and Yashmaru spoke.

"But why hide his heritage" Pakura asks

"Because his parents have way to many enemies and we all know some people love to hold their grudges" Baki states as "So if people know that he was the son of The yellow flash they will try to harm him"

"Do we know what happened to her?" Yashmaru spoke "Cause we all know how the yellow flash died"

"Yeah, It was said that she also died in the Kyuubi attack with the Fourth Hokakge at the place where Kyuubi was killed" Pakura supplied.

"Wait, did you just say that he killed the Kyuubi, a biju" Baki asks while looking at Pakura "But that's impossible, for a biju cannot be killed, no matter what."

"But then where is the Kyuubi." Yashmaru asks

"I think I know where it is." Pakura says

Baki was silent as Yashmaru looked in between both Pakura and him as he understood what they might have thought. "You don't think that." Yashmaru asks the silent question spoken between them. But at the nods he received made him believe.

"He is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

(Next day, 21st October

Sunagakure No Sato

)

It was a brand new day, the Sand siblings and Naruto were in the Park with two new friends with them. There new friends were both girls going by the name of Maki and Matsuri. They were new friends that joined there group when they pranked the academy. Mali was quiet uptight but eventually helped them in there adventure when Kankuro challenged her. Well she had a lot of fun that day. Maki is also the student of Pakura. Whereas Matsuri is from a civilian family and got admission in the Academy after passing the entrance examination. Truth to be told Naruto was jealous of them as he still have to wait for one more year to start the Academy. Even the Kazekage siblings got to enter the Academy this year and Garaa was a year youngest than him.

All of them were discussing what they will do today as all of a sudden Naruto in a stroke of brilliance thought something as he saw some Chunin pass by. He gave a creepy smile as he turned towards Garaa.

"Hey Garaa, How much control do you have over your sand." He asks while looking at Garaa. The other blinked and looked at each other as Garaa replied to him "I have very good control over my sand. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought of a brilliant prank but we need to add few more people in the prank and your sand." As he said this he gave a insane laugh that would have made Shukaku proud.

(Inside Garaa's Mind)

A huge sand raccoon dog looked at the scene as he cried tears for being stuck in such docile human who was ignoring him and as the insane raccoon he is he doesn't like to be ignored especially not by his host. He was quiet impressed of the laugh the little kid gave while speaking. ' _ **Nice try kid, but not good enough'**_ Shukaku though _**'Why can't I have that kid as my host at least he would have been a bit interesting to work with and I could have forced him to let me out time to time.'**_ Unknown to him what has been planned by Naruto would make him very useful in the next prank.

(Few hours later)

Kazekage Rasa looked at the scene in front of him. As usual the the children in front were not harmed in any way shape or form but were coloured as if they had paint war, It was a surprise when two new children were introduced as their friend and partners in crime. What more surprising was few Chunin whose gate duty shift changed were also there with a guilty expression on their faces. And the most surprising was the division that was in the Shinobi. Granted the division was their the last time but it was more of one sided as the female were glaring at the male population in the room. This time it was mixed as one side was glaring at the other. No racism, feminism, sexism or any other ism. But they were glaring at each other even Baki, Pakura and Yashmaru and according to him, Baki was the most mature of the three of them. Till today that is.

There appearance, all of them were coloured head to toe and there clothes were baggy as if they had sands in there clothes. Oh, wait a minute he looked closely at one of the genins pants and to his disbelief sand was coming out of them 'I don't get paid enough for this shit.' He thought to himself.

How did this begin well he didn't know for he was going to learn about it now. He looked at his right to see his secretary with a pout on her face as if she missed something very interesting. He remembered that she came in here telling him about some kind of war going on in the east district of his village among some of his Shinobi. Imagine his surprise when reached there with his ANBUs on toe to see that his Shinobi and Kunoichi were busy in having a paint war among each other instead of doing missions and giving reports.

He looked towards the east district to see that it was still covered in rainbow 'I swear I haven't even some of the colours before in my life.' Yes it was that much of the art that his Shinobi had showed on that place including the kids in front of him. And truthfully he never though he will see a part of Suna this much colourful.

He heaved a sigh "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?! Give me a report of what happened!" he barked as the Chunin in the front with the kids with guilty expression, Kazuya he suppose the name was spoke.

"Lord Kazekage." Kazuya spoke "It was just before our shift was about to end that we were approached by the kids. They asked for our assistance and promised not to prank us today." He paused as he looked at the ground as Kazekage tapped his fingers and spoke "Go on i want know what happened after that."

"The offer was quiet enticing as not only were we not going to be pranks and will be spared of the regular humiliation but we will also be able to have fun so we accepted after pondering on it. Also some of the civilians also decided to help them in their advent. After that we waited for the victim."

(Flashback few hours earlier at the east gate)

At The east gate two team of genin were coming back to their village after a joint B Rank mission assigned to them by the Kazekage. As they reached the gate they saw the Chunin gate guards were unusually distressed and looked quiet weak.

"What happened here." One of the Jonin leader asked. Others looked around to see that the place unusually quiet and calm and not a single person was on road. Unknown to them the Sand behind them started shifting behind them forming a shape. The Chunin guards turned towards them but instead of replying turned extremely pale. Seeing there expression the two Jounin and their genins looked at the ground as a huge shadow looked over them. All of them turned to look back and to their horror a huge raccoon dog nearly as tall as the gate was shadowing them.

" _ **Hehehehhehehe."**_ The and raccoon laughed. _**"New prey, I wonder how you will taste like. My mother demands to be fed the blood of the strongest, which one of you is the strongest."**_ The Sand raccoon moves towards them as the genins were frozen in fear. One of them was on the verge of fainting.

One of them tried to act but found out he was unable to move. The Jounin tried to move but found out the Sand was stopping his body movements.

" _ **MOTHER DEMANDS BLOOD !"**_ The apparent smaller version Shukaku called menacingly. The Raccoon then moved slowly towards them opening its jaw as of to consume them. The Shinobi closed there eyes and waited for the inevitable. The Raccoon got extremely close and closed its jaw one more time and open it again as to devour them.

" _ **Boo"**_ The reaction was immediate the genins fainted , one jounin screamed and the other soiled his pants while the last one screamed like a little girl the Sand raccoon broke apart and fell on them covering them head to toe, and there was sounds of laughing coming from behind them, the one who soiled his pants turned to look at them and saw six children three of them children of Kazekage, one they have seen with Pakura and two unknown laughing at there expense. The screaming Jounin also looked back to see that including the children the two Chunin guards who were there before looked well and were laughing beside them. Behind them were few more Shinobi and civilians alike laughing at their expense.

As what happened dawned on them anger and rage took over. The Genin also waking up and looking around confused as the they also understood what happened also overcame by rage seethed and looked at the cause of humiliation. Soon enough another case began.

(Flashback end)

As what happened was reported the Kazekage looked shocked and also afraid regarding Shukaku but he had another question in mind. "Okay, that I understood but surely it didn't resulted in the paint war." He said.

"No it did not"

"Then what did?"

"The Chunin responsible for this challenge insulted ramen."

Kazekage looked stunned at that revealation.

"Why will you talk about ramen of all things while escaping."

"oh, we escaped them. It was fifteen minutes after we escaped them, we met him at the east district."

Kazekage rubbed his eyes in frustration and looked at them and said "Expalin."

(Flashback 15 minutes after the escape).

It has been 15 minutes since Naruto along with the Kazekage siblings, two new friends, Maki and Matsuri and the Chunin gate guards were walking in the market looking for someplace to eat after escaping their latest victims. Naruto was looking for a ramen stand with Garaa helping him finding the stand as he was also intrigued by the salivating explanation that was given by the Leader of the Ramen Cult making new members for the said cult.

"Why can't we find a single Ramen stand" Naruto said while looking around the market. "How can you guys not have food of Gods in this village." This question was majorly directed towards the Chunin gate guards who were now guarding the children with them or they with the children. Both the Chunins, named Kazuya and Kazama were quite wary of answering him.

Both of them saw in the past few minutes as he was looking for a Ramen Stand that he practically worships Ramen weather it be instant cup ramen or cooked. For him Ramen was something that was served to God, with the Ramen stand being the Holy Temple and the chef as the chief priest and waiter as the assistant to chief priest. And as the lines explained, It was as if he was creating a new religion or a chief of the Ramen cult and as such they were not going to say it to his face about how eating to much of ramen was bad for his health. This guy was very obsessive and protective of his favourite meal and telling him that would put the two of them in his shitlist and they were not going down in that list, considering that some of his pranks were embarrassing and both of them didn't wanted to be pranked again again alone, by making the mistake.

Also the fact that the new member of the cult happens to be an insomaniac child who is also the Jinchuuriki for Ichibi No Shukaku, the psychopath one tailed Tanuki who has fetish for human blood, so yeah they were not going to say anything about ramen in front of these two. But unfortunately one person didn't get the memo, and this person happens to be the very same chunin who issued the challenge amongst them.

"Why in the world, would you be eating ramen for lunch?" The Chunin, as I have yet to name the no named chunin I have decided to call him Geru, so Geru who insulted the Ramen also ignored the subtle warnings from his fellow Chunin which included waving his hands in a franatic motion while shaking their heads in negative, but being the ignorant person he is, he ignored them and continued on with his speech. "Don't you know that Ramen, while good in taste is not good for the health of people." Now before he could continue Naruto interrupted him with the Kazekage siblings and Matsuri and Maki looked at them from behind Naruto.

"Take that back." Naruto spoke "Ramen is the food of God. Created by his own hands and his gift to the humanity." 'WHAT?!' was the collective thoughts that were through the mind of everybody in that premises that included Yashmaru, Baki and Pakura who came after a night long research, except Garaa who was now more interested in the food more than evuer. Yashmaru who looked towards Garaa saw the curious expression on his face decided to interrupt Naruto for his rambling.

"Naruto, We understand that you like ramen very much but it could be very harmful for your health." Yashmaru states.

"Hey, Yashmaru, I get what you are saying but it is also one of the dishes where you can add other things which includes vegetables and more healthy things." This time it was Pakura who said it. And now an argument between Yashmaru and Pakura took place as Baki and other ninjas tried to dissuade the debate on ramen.

"It is also the reason of your short height."Geru spoke as Naruto stood frozen at his spot, his hair covering his eyes and his body shaking, the rest all also looked at Geru with wide eyes. "I mean with the way you are talking I think you eat the food 24/7 and the considering your height I think I am righ-." Before he could continue Naruto threw a coloured water balloon at Geru's face. Geru with pink face glared at Naruto he tried to open his mouth to speak but another balloon struck him before any words came out.

Naruto was holding another balloon in his hands as he was being glared at by Geru, he threw the balloon that was in his hands but Geru decided to put his skills in use as he caught it in his hands. He smirked but failed to notice another balloon in the shadow of the first one and what happened was that he got hit in the face with the Third balloon. This time he was angry as his face was covered in three different colours. He decided to throw the balloon that was in his hands. But unlike Naruto he forgot one tiny detail that he was not a prankster like Naruto Uzumaki and unlike Naruto he forgot that Naruto Uzumaki was of short stature that's how he failed to see the fact that he threw the balloon wrong and that balloon he threw instead of hitting Naruto decided to hit Pakura. In the face.

And then there was silence. Silence in which you could hear the crickets chirping how the got in the desert was unknown to everybody but this silence was broken. Broken by the sound of laughter. Broken by the sound of laughter of an idiot. Broken by the laughter of idiotic Yashmaru who looked at Pakura covered in neon green colour.

Pakura was seething in rage and Yashmaru laughing didn't help her. She felt someone tugging at her leg and looked down to see Naruto looking up at her and holding out his hands in which he was holding a balloon for her. Understanding what he was trying to tell her, she took the balloon from her hands and aimed towards Yashmaru, after getting hit, Yashmaru was covered in bright yellow colour and he also took a coloured water balloon and threw it towards the Pakura and Naruto who dodged the balloon and it went sailing past them towards the other ninjas gathered there and struck another. This started the war of colours amongst the ninjas who were present and slowly the ninjas were divided amongst each other on the basis of food. They were throwing coloured balloon at each other and the best was Garaa who was flinging various balloon at once with the help of his sand. Soon the whole district was covered in Rainbow colours. In the midst Pakura and Yashmaru glared at each other the standoff was very akin to that of the old west movies but instead of guns they were holding coloured water balloon in his hands. Both of their hands were twitching varily but before they could do any thing Baki decided to interrupt them... In style.

In front of Baki were several balloons and in his hands was giant ass fan. He was twitching crazy and was glaring at Yashmaru and Pakura. And in his anger he used **Wind Release:Great Breakthrough.** And every single balloon in front of him went in all direction including the walls of houses, both in and outside, people and Shinobi alike were hit by at least one balloon. After a brief pause the all picked one more balloon to throw but it was stopped by the presence of their Kage who was looking at the scene with what was irritation and amusement.

(Flashback Ends)

Now Kazekage looked at the Chunin and the rest of the group and the current train of thoughts were currently battling with himself weather he should laugh or cry out in frustration. He looked towards the east district again to see the art.

He looked back at the kids and then back at the east district and decided he will leave the kids alone as they are kids but his shinobi, he nodded to himself and spoke there punishment. "I have decided all of the Shinobi and Kunoichi will clean the east district of the colour that you have painted it with."

"But what about the Kids, they are also responsible for it." Geru said in protest but calmed down as Rasa turned his eyes on him.

"I will think about it, what I want to know what happened, did you not challenged the child for this competition that is issued. So why do I found out that after 5 days of catching them why today you were unable to catch him and his friends but also fought amongst your comrades on some pity issues such as your favourite food." Now every single person bowed their head in shame. But even though it was happening Geru decided to argue again.

"Yes, but there is still a day left and after being pranks by him I know that I will not only be able to catch him but catch him while he is trying to prank any of us." Apparently it was wrong thing to say in the presence of Uzumaki Prankster.

"So you think you could stop me from speaking someone huh." Naruto spoke in a eerie voice but before Geru can speak something again Naruto continued "Then it's settled I will use my do prank on you." He pointed at one Shinobi "and you," he pointed at another "and you" he then spread out his hands pointing at all of them "And all of You. I will do a prank a Grand Prank on all of You, every one of you will be pranked by me not even the Kazekage would be left alone for this prank, you all will be the victim." Naruto gave a sinister laugh cackling like a madman. Every single Shinobi and Kunoichi decided it was best to currently glare at the prideful Chunin as Naruto and the children went out of the office.

"So, you were saying _chunin_." Kazekage spoke in irritation as the Chunin gulped as the Kunoichi cracked their knuckles and Shinobi gave him a sinister smile. "You know what, I have decided that instead of all of You, only Chunin Geru is going to clean the east district _alone._ Is that clear." Geru widen his eyes as he looked towards the east district and the art of the Shinobi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **I am extremely sorry for the delay. My laptop just went Kaboom literally. It is still at the repair shop and I have written this chapter in phone so please tell how is it. My PC laptop will be back in December so please be patient and wait for the next chapter the Grand Prank and Farewell and R &R.**

 **And Thank You.**


	10. Vacation Part 8

**Hello look who is back, I am so sorry for not updating in a very long time but as I told you that my Laptop blew up so I took some time for it to work again but then we went and bought a new one so still and during that time I got a writer block and then after few months I started writing again but this time the story was on Wattpad, and it is a bit ahead there so you can go read it there too.**

 **And yes remember to review and like.**

 **The Grand Prank Part 1**

(22nd October  
Sunagakure no Sato,  
In the Village)

The peaceful village of Sands was, contradictory to the popular thinking, was quiet a beautiful place. The bland village in the desert housed some beautiful places, that included Oasis, the dome shaped buildings and underground lakes were few of the places that people would love to visit when they visit this village.

And Comparing beauty of one village to the another would be quiet a hassle, I mean every village is based on the name of the said villages and according to its the village is quiet a beautiful place. For example The Village hidden in the leaves or Konoha is quiet a beautiful place and its beauty comes from the forests that surrounds the village. The Beauty of Suna comes from the sandy deserts that is surrounding the village and just like this the rest of the village except for the bloody Mist, and that is due to civil war that is.

Now talking about the village and comparing them to each other would not make much of a difference except for the fact that currently Suna is quite peaceful. On normal days the peace would be quiet welcome, but today, this was peace was something else. It was not peace, it was quiet in the village. As every Shinobi and Kunoichi were on alert, more than ever some were even looking left and right and one was even checking the earth for pit and holes, all because of the quiet.

Not just quiet.

It was very quiet.

Very Very Quiet.

Eerily quiet.

Sinisterly quiet.

And why was there so much quiet?

Well Yesterday, one child, more specifically Naruto Uzumaki, the Prankster from hell, the last Uzumaki, jinchurikki of the Nine Tailed Fox had issued a challenge of pranking the whole of the Shinobi Corps including the Kage, the Clans and the elders.

Why was this challenge such a big deal?This challenge was a big deal because, if they failed to catch those -demon- children in less 30 minutes than the whole of the corps would be put in the training programme designed especially by the Kage. And his training method was known for being very strict and absurd, nothing compared to Konoha's Maito Guy's training regime but still quiet an absurd training regime. And none of them wanted to be a part of said training and so they were watching their every single move all the while trying to keep away from harm.

And what the said prankster was doing?

Nothing much except for playing tag with his partners in crime that included the Kazekage children, Maki and Matsuri were playing tag.

Innocently

Well as innocent as one could get.

But unknown to them and every other Shinobi and Kunoichi, A shinobi -Geru- **(AN: hey guys correct me if i am wrong about the name of the guy who is the reason that suna is stuck with naruto pranking them)** was getting quiet agitated, he was looking for way to destroy those nuisance who are the reason that he got embarrassed in front of fellow shinobi and kunoichi including the Kage. Well not destroyed but you get the point he want revenge on the 6 little trouble makers in front of them.

But for that to happen he must have followers. And who are better than the shinobi who are getting quiet antsy at their current situation -which is because of him- maybe he should ask politely this time instead of trying to be all heroic (not the emphasis on heroic) and outspoken. So that he just did as explained his plan to a Jounin named Zondu **(an OC, not from Marvel's GOTG)**. "Hey Zondu" he whispered quietly. Zondu sighed and looked at him with a scowl. "What is it this time, Geru?" he asked in the same low whisper."Why are we not capturing them now?" Geru asked"Because they haven't done anything right now." Zondu said as if it was obvious as Geru looked at him in terror and replied "So you are waiting for them to do something wrong to capture them." "Yes" "oh for the love of."

"All of You" Geru pointed to every single shinobi hiding in the vicinity "Are waiting for them to do something wrong so that you could stop them." there were several nodding of heads and few who looked vary/sheepish( **the newly minted genin** ). "So tell me what the f*ck are you trying to stop them from" he roared "because if you said pranks, I swear that I will kill you and make things out of your bones and skins." he calms down as people started to look in his direction.

"How the heck are we stopping them making pranks when we wait for them to do the prank?!" he told the shinobi surrounding them "If we want to stop ourselves from getting humiliated by them then we need to catch them before they prank us, before they even try to prank, heck we should have captured them last night and shoved all of them in a cellar room, lock the said room and hid the key in stack of keys, but what are we doing, we waiting like an idiot waiting for them to do something against us. I am not able to sit to shit, heck i wasn't even able to piss in peace and Do you know that I haven't had my lunch today, and do you know why?" There were several shaking of heads in no as all the shinobi were now staring at him. "I was at a restaurant waiting for my lunch to arrive when the 6 of them went passed me and smiled. Do you know how scary that was watching all 6 of them smile at me as if I was a fresh meat and they will devour me anytime and I knew then and there that there was something wrong with my food, as we all remember the Academy incident quiet clearly" There were several nods of head and few shuddered in disgust "and I did not want of what happened at the academy happen to me. so I left my food and promised to eat it after i have captured the 6 of them and joined and what do I get all of the shinobis waiting like the Idiots to do something while none of us are going to engage them." He took a break and looked at others as a realization dawned on them and he nodded "Yes, We should capture them right while they are playing or whatever, and if we capture them now, it means our rest of the day we will be safe from the humiliation, safe from the training but more importantly safe from the Pranksters. From. Hell."

As he said there was a collective sound of cheer as all of them came out of their hiding place while heading towards the place where the six were playing, as all of them were heading they all missed the smirk that adorned at each of their faces.

Geru in the lead stopped at the entrance of the park where the 6 were playing.

"Uzumaki" he called out "Your tyranny over us will end today."

"Wasn't it ending today, one way or the other" one of the genin said from the back.

"We won't be humiliated by you, Kazekage siblings or your 2 new friends" Geru spoke again

"We have been, quiet a few times." one whispered from the back.

"Today we will capture you" he spoke

"What were we doing for the last 5 days" another whispered

"And we will finally get the recognition we deserve, the recognition I deserve" the later was spoken with a whisper but still there were a lot of nods.

"And we finally be free from the training that the Kazekage might have laid out for us" at this there were quiet a few whimpers from the back.

"But for all of that we need to capture you and your friends, so that none of you will prank us and will humiliate us in front of our own village." Geru than turned to look at the six of them but right now instead of the previous tone now he had a pleading look on his face "So can you please let us capture you?" he asked in a pleading tone lips quivering as all of the people around sweat dropped at his antics.

Naruto than put his hand under his chin as if he was pondering something "Let me just think?" he began "What do you guys think?" he asked his friends that were with him. Temari took the pose similar to Naruto while Kankuro looked at the sky, Garaa remained silent as Maki and Matsuri looked at Temari and Naruto. "Well let me just give you an answer" Temari said "The answer will be" she began as everybody else except for the kids came a bit forward so they could listen to her "Yes"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Really" One of the Jounin asked in disbelief and hope

"Ofcourse not" Temari said again "Did you really think we will surrender that easily. We already pranked father" she pointed towards herself, Kankuro and Garaa "and the clans were already hit, granted none of them will acknowledge the fact until late in the evening but the fact is that they got hi and now its your turn." and with that their hope shattered like a mirror. And few them started getting angry as Naruto, Kankuro and Matsuri openly laughed at them while Maki and Temari gave a smirk and Garaa laughed quietly laughed at them from behind his hand.

"That's it!" Geru exclaimed "Everybody catch them!" he shouted as people mainly civilian deserted the are as last time most of them were covered in color.

Now the only people surrounding the place were the Shinobi and the children.

And All of them advanced towards the children with full determination.

They started running.

All the while totally missing the smirk and smiles that adorned their faces.

And finally they took notice.

When the the ground beneath them started shifting. and half of the ground around the park caved in a circular shape as the shinobi fell into a large pit with Naruto and Co. standing in the center laughing their asses off.

As all of them stirred and tried to stand all the while muttering a string of curses under their breaths they all noticed a large shadow that now towered over them. All of them looked up to se several hands of sand holding onto buckets that filled up to the brim with black liquid substance and feathers. They all now had an scared expression as all of the sand hands tilted the buckets withe substance and then covering all of them in feathers. They all noticed that all of the kids over the edge were laughing at them.

"You guys are idiots!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah!" Kankuro continued "If you guys would have left us alone than you might not even be in this situation" at this all of them now started glaring at the spot where Geru was supposed to be.

He was lucky that in the confusion none of them were able to identify him as now all of them were in black tar and feathers.

"Now we will see all of you guys later" Matsuri exclaimed and and all of them were lifted of the ground with the help of Garaa's sand.

"Let's see you guys come out of their and try to catch us" Naruto shouted while sticking his tongue out, as all of the shinobi below the fumed with anger and all of them shouted as one.

"UZUMAKI!"

 **A/N: Hey guys another chapter for the Naruto:DSK. This is only the first part of the Grand Prank the rest will be in another chapter so stay in tuned for the update and give comments. The next chapter will also contain the final meeting between the Kagekage and Suna Council with the Hokage along side the humiliation and the final judgement of the shinobi corps. Those of you who wants to read further can go check on Wattpad link is below just cut/copy and paste in the URL and you can go read it there. Also I will try my best to upload DSK again time to time as my mind is back I have a new Laptop and I read the PM's and Reviews so yeah I will try my best. Also If someone wants I am putting My Pokemon fic for adoption and only that fic only or shall I make a revamp of it? Don't know but currently this story is my focus. Also those who are reading on Wattpad don't give spoilers.**

 **Wattpad Link:** **story/179077933-naruto-dragon-slayer-of-konoha**

 **SO R &R Guys**

 **So yeah guys,Light's Out.**


	11. Vacation Part 9

**Hello Ladies and gentleman thank you for your patience and her I am with a new chapter of the Naruto: DSK and again thank you for the favs and follows and reviews.**

 **jh831** **:** _ **So thank you for the review and the favs and follow man and don't worry I am going to post new chapters soon and regarding your question for the crossover I have already answered that I will be doing that when or if I decide to add more crossover element and the only thing that is under the slight crossover is in the first and second chapter and the bloodline that's it, and if more elements gets add into it I will definitely put it under X-over section.**_

 **kogentasprimo** **:** _ **Alright, thanks my friend, and regarding the suggestion, it is quiet good suggestion but I don't know if I want to go down that road but you are right I can cover some of the plot points more quickly and make the story a bit more intresting…you know what I will look into it but no promises. And I am always open to suggestions.**_

 **Nightshadegirl** **:** _ **You are right, he definitely had that coming.**_

 **BJJF691** **:** _ **Hey man the pranks yeah I know they are awesome I did some of those that's why I wrote them down so thanks a bunch for complementing my mischievous mind. And regarding the Harem part this story may not be a harem fic.**_

 **So here onto the next chapter for all of you to enjoy, also remember to follow, fav and review.**

 **The Grand Prank 2: The Escapades and the meeting**

 **(Sunagakure No Sato, Wind Nation)**

In the afternoon, after throwing almost half of the Suna Shinobi in the pit, the 6 children or hell spawn were seen running from the rest of the corps who were not there. The Shinobi chasing consisting of Baki and Yashmaru in lead.

A few blocks away few of the shinobi remained in hiding and dug a pit and covered it with sand you know the typical trap of making pit where the one who made the pit waits for the victim to fall in the pit, the oldest trap in the history of mankind, yeah that was the kind of trap they made and covered it with with sand and leaves, yeah leaves, as soon as they saw that the Hell spawn were running towards them they quickly hid behind with camouflages, that included a nearby window, around the corner of a shop and a bush, how it was thought that a bush would be a good cover was unknown and who was the dumb ninja to think that a green bush would be a good disguise at a place which is in the middle of desert.

As the Pranksters came closer and closer the area around them grew in suspense as it was the anticipation was great and the world around them turned slow all were moving in slow motion as the hell spawns came closer to the pit, the smirks and manic smiles on the faces of the shinobi grew larger and larger with each step the children took, the civilians looked at them(shinobi in hiding) as if they have lost their minds as they looked like a certain demented & deranged raccoon, all of them were expecting different things most of which included the hell spawn(the 6 children) running into there trap and falling in the pit as they will drop feathers and and tar and coke and piss and glue and colors, basically everything that they could think which will not kill the children.

What they really didn't expect was the six children, all six of them to pass over the the pit as if it was not even there, the moved over the pit step by step as the rest of the shin-obi grew wide eyed as the six of them moved over the pit, not jumping not falling not sling they were moving as it was the cold hard floor, all of them kept watching as the six hell spawn kept on moving forward, as the pit cover that they dug open didn't even budged from the weight of the six children as they kept on running.

After the six of them had passed the shin obi in the hiding watched as the other ninjas that included of various Genin, Chunin, Jounins and few Sand ANBU running after him. As they drew nearer they expected the same thing that happened with the children i.e. watching them effortlessly move over the pit as there _ingenious_ trap fails with epic proportion. Everything slowed down, they again waited with baited breath as the their fellow shinobi and kunoichi came closer to the trap, as the first foot that came on top of the ground, it caved in and what happened next was that every shinobi following started to fall in the pit few of the skilled once were able to save themselves until the one with not much skills struck them in the back with full momentum and made them fall in the pit and then themselves fell in the said pit. The end result was the huge shinobi pile up in the pit with every one laying on top of each other.

The one who dug the pit slowly peeked into the pit as the ones below started to glare at them with hate that would make the Kyuubi proud and Shukaku cackle in ones slowly retracted their heads as the Killer intent became very clear and very dangerous and was enough to make all three of the Sanin wary of the ones releasing this much KI.

 **(With the Hell Spawns)**

The six children led by Naruto were running away from the group of Shinobi as they continued running from the shinobi behind them. A few blocks away some of the ninjas(probably the same ninjas that created the pit) were creating a genjutsu as as they blocked the road and created the genjutsu making it look like that the path was being used by several civilians.

Soon the hell spawns were nearing the area and that the genjutsu was in and this time all the shinobi hid like the competent ninjas they were... wait a minute why is there a bush again no a better question who is the sensei of this idiot who taught that a bush is an actual cover in the middle of a desert and... you know what we will look into it later on for now lets just look at the children that were running away from the the ANBU corps, as the reached the location the people who made the trap waited with awaited breaths as the child drew nearer to the trap everything went slow-mo the steps were being counted the the breath became deeper adernalin of everybody high, smiles appearing on the faces of the soon to be champions(aka hell spawn catchers) and again they totally missed the smirk that was forming on the faces of the children.

Results: The children kept on running and running and and went as if the illusion road was actually an road not a genjutsu, the shinobi in the hiding came out of the places that they were hiding in what they didn't keep in mind was that the hell spawns were being followed by the and what the had was a huge massive accident which resulted in the piles of shinobi/kunoich lying in the ground with swirls in place for their eyes.

 **(Meanwhile with the Kages in the Council Meeting)**

The Kaze-Kage and Ho-kage were both were massaging a huge headache as the council continue to drone & drone about the various thing that according to them were -useless- all the while Rasa was looking at Toujuro as he shifted in his seat and suddenly stood up.

"Lord Kazekage" Toujuro started as he greeted his leader and turned to the leader of the Leaf village "Lord Hokage, it is an honor to be in your presence" He said with a bow but both of the leaders and few members were sure there was hint of bitter/venomous tone somewhere in there but was professionally covered by the mask of words.

"I thank you for the agreeing for this meeting and for the re-routing of the missions from the wind daimyo." Now this was genuine and the people in the council- except from the leaf- were surprised to hear something genuine from his mouth, Toujuro then continued " And i wish to know, what do you think about the plans that has been proposed to you."

"You don't have anything to thank me for Toujuro-dono" Ho-kage replied "I did what was necessary to improve the relationship of two villages, and regarding the plans some of the trade routes and negotiation is quiet good and I wholeheartedly agree with those but the academy part I have to discuss with the fellow council members in the village regarding the exchange program as I can see it as a way to boost the relationship of our two villages and also increase the strength and might of the two villages." At this the members of the council smiled.

"I am happy that you loved the idea Ho-kage-dono" Rasa said with a smile and Tojuro spoke again "Lord Kaze-kage is right Lord Ho-kage, this idea that our Kaze-kage has proposed and as you had said will be boost to not only village relationship but also might and strength."

He then paused for a moment then continued "Lord Ho-kage, I have also heard of the rumors that you have brought a child with you." At this the Ho-kage along with Kaze-kage and the elder duo narrowed there eyes but nodded nonetheless "Also that he has a bloodline that has not been seen in Konoha or been documented before."

"You are right elder Toujuro" Well a part of it was truth as the many aspects of the bloodline were in a scroll that could only be read by the people that Naruto trusted or Naruto himself so the documented part yeah that was total bust on both ens of the truth scale. "And currently he's the sole bearer of this bloodline am i correct?" At the Ho-Kage narrowed his eyes as he say a devious glint in the eyes of the elder.

"You are correct that Elder Toujuro" The Ho-kage started as both of the Kage felt danger coming from the man itself as he continued the questions he was asking "But we are here talking about improving the relationship between our two villages I don't see what talking about child under my care will help boost the relationship between... our...villages" Slowly the eyes of both the Kages including some of the members went wide as they understood what the devious schemer was planning the Ho-kage turned to look at Kaze-kage as he saw that he also didn't know about what Toujuro was planning.

Seeing the understanding dawning on both the Kages Toujuro quickly continued "As the Uzumaki Child is the sole heir of the bloodline like that which have been explained there are high chances that he will be training for being a shinobi and as such his life will be in constant danger, and I believe that your council will not let a bloodline like that end in such short time so they all will be looking for a partner for that child." He said as every member now understood what he was presenting at the table and if the current company of the said child was anything to be said then sure as hell they understood as what or who were being presented."And they will not only look for the partner in there own country but there are also chances that they will look for it in the neighboring or ally country for a strong partner."

He paused for few moments "So Here I am presenting a perfect solution to not only boost our relationship but also secure the future of two important bloodlines from both of the countries."

He paused for a dramatic effect

"I present the marriage contract between Naruto Uzumaki and Temari No Sabuku"

 _ **Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Look another chapter done tell me how is it and most importantly remember to Fav, Follow and R &R**_

 _ **For the Next Chapter- Grand Prank Part 3: The Political Troubles, problem arises with the new contract and offer on the table infront of the Kages and the Sand Shinobi has yet to catch the children. And in a village someone has woken up from her beauty sleep.**_

 _ **Lights Out.**_


	12. Vaction 10

**Hello My Friends here is the New Chapter for the DSK.**

 **Now Before the story starts I have read the reviews and PM's of you guys to put this story in the crossover section to which I have replied before that I will do it when I will add more elements from the crossover in it or when I will add Erza but jeez man no patience. So here is it finally the reason to put this story in crossover. Erza Scarlet enters the Naruto verse.**

 **Vacation 10: Behind the Pranks and the sleeping beauty wakes.**

 **(22** **nd** **October**

 **Wind Nation, Sunagakure no Sato**

 **Kazekage Council Room)**

"I present the marriage contract between Naruto Uzumaki and Temari No Sabuku"

After what Toujuro had stated the council room was deathly quiet. The Kazekage was seething because he knew what Toujuro had done presenting such a notion in the middle of the meeting where both of the Kages could not do anything because he knew that many of the council member are already looking at the benefits from such proposition and the Hokage could not just reject it for it might start a possible war between the two nations. He looked towards his fellow Kage who looked agitated and disbelieving.

Hiruzen knew that bringing Naruto would cause trouble, but he did not keep in mind the political troubles that might have follow. He can not just reject such offer because as a Kage he knew that with a bloodline like Naruto many of the council will be looking for a way to acquire it, heck back in Konoha if the people knew about it, he would marriage proposals/demands before he will hit his teens.

"Before we proceed further, I would like all of you to see the bigger picture here" Toujuro started "We all know sooner or later the rest of the elemental nation will learn of such a bloodline, a bloodline that could obtain other elemental bloodline by eating the elements or restore their reserves by consuming the elements they are aligned to. And if they learned than there are high chances that they will try to acquire said bloodline especially the cloud. After all the shinobi knows about the previous Uzumaki kidnapping attempt that the cloud did." At this the eyes of the Kages and the elder widened because they didn't thought anybody else will be informed of Young Naruto heritage. "There will be several attempts from other nation for said bloodline if not like that then there will be attempts and considering both Kumo and Iwa are currently against us, considering both the Nation loathes ours especially yours for obvious reasons, more so Iwa than Kumo. And while Kiri may be currently in a Civil war, the resistance would not stop at the chance of gaining such a bloodline. Not only that but if I may have a guess, your village may have this bloodline and as such there are high chances that your council are currently will be looking for a way to make sure this bloodline preserves."

He then stopped for a moment and looked at the other council members "As to why I offered the hand of Sabuku no Temari the daughter of Kazekage, We know that as a member of a shinobi family and a family as prestigious as the Sabuku family who has the famed Iron sand bloodline, Temari will become a wonderful and strong Kunoichi, so as to show our respect and trust I presented a Kunoichi to be with a lot of potential and the union of such strong heirs of two family will surely sire children with lots of potential. Al the while strengthening the bonds of villages. Also I can see that young Uzumaki and the Kazekage siblings are getting closer day by day so I took the chance of bringing it closer."

"You have provided quiet a proposition for us Toujuro-dono" The Hokage stated with a tight smile "Once me and my companions reach Konoha, I will be sure to present it to the council." He didn't have any plans of reading that contract or actually showing it to any of the council member knowing that there are high chances that the council will actually agree to it. His train of thoughts stopped again when Toujoro spoke up.

"You won't have to worry Hokage-sama." He said "I already took the liberty of sending a contract to Konoha with the proposition, which copies is also going to the Daimyo of Wind and Fire Nation." 'Shit' was the collective thought process of the Kages and the Older siblings in the council knowing full well the meaning behind the words and if the smile on Toujuros face was anything to get by then he was quiet sure that the chances of the daimyos to accept the proposition was quiet high.

 **(Few hours after the meeting)**

After the meeting as the rest of the councillor went home with leaving only the Kazekage and the Honored siblings with the Hokage. All of the present people let out a sigh knowing that the problem that have risen due to one of the councillor. Hokage all the while wanted to be angry at the situation that Naruto has landed them in , even if a bit unknowingly, he wanted to cry because of the political trouble that may occur due to this situation. He looked at the Kazekage who also seemed to be agitated, he can't blame him as he just started to get his family together and here is now because of one person the family will be separated earlier than it should be. Hiruzen then looked outside to see that it was now evening.

All of the present people looked at each other and sighed again and as they were about to stand up and call it the day when Touka, Kazekage's secretary knocked at the doors.

"Lord Kazekage, the shinobi has arrived with the children" Touka said with full amusement showing on her face.

Kazekage let out a sigh again and sat down the Hokage and the Honored sibling sat down with him as he motioned for Touka to let the shinobi and kunoichi in, what they needed something amusing after that terrible headache. As they entered the room the amusement in the room kept on increasing. The ninjas of Suna in question looked like they went to hell had a one on one duel with the demons there came back had a fight with Shukaku who sent them back to hell again and they repeated the process at least 10 times no less. Their appearance they were covered in Tar feathers, colors ranging from neon green to neon orange to blood red, face and clothes covered with sand, some of them also had bruises.

The Children in the front looking up at them with smile on their faces.

"So how much time did it take now." The Kaze kage asks with mirth in his voice.

And they starts to recount the tale even the impossible things like them moving over the pit and running in the wall without crashing and the fact that were not caught by any of them once, and the only reason they caught them in the end was because all of them were tired and were hungry. The Kazekage let out an amused chuckle as looked at the shinobi and then turns towards the kids "Well Naruto you did prank the shinobi as you said but the clans, the council members and us Kage have yet to be pranked." He says but stops chukling as the present shinobi grimaced and the children smirked.

"Don't worry Lord Kazekage." Now this surprised everybody because he never speaks in formal way "as you were one of the first few people to get pranked and there is at least 30 minutes left before the pranks on council members and the Kage and the clans spring up." Now this stopped the Kazekage from laughing, as the kid basically told him that he will be pranked and he will be the last to be pranked. He then directed his heads towards the shinobi then the people who were already present in the office and then back at the kids.

"I suppose you are not going to tell us what you have planned for us." He said while looking at all of them who in turn snickered.

"Now where would be the fun in that."

"So can you tell us how did you pull of some of the feats in the said prank. Like running into the wall without crashing, running on top of a pit and several other feats." "One word" Naruto spoke "Genjutsu."

"Wait a minute" Kazekage spoke with shock in his voice "You kids just started your training and have only unlocked the chakra, so how come you six trapped the shinobi and kunoichi in a genjutsu." He asks this question with shock in his voice.

"I said they were trapped in genjutsu." Naruto said looking straight at Kages "I never said it was us who used it. It was someone else who help us with the genjutsu." At this both Kakashi and Baki came forward. "Baki and Kakashi." The kazekage spoke in confused tone "Want to tell us why did you decided to help them?" was asked.

"We were the first to be pranked Lord Kazekage" Baki states "And because of the prank they got leverage over us." "What was the leverage?" the Kazekage asks the only answer he got was a distorted mumbling from both of the strongest shinobi.

"Can you speak clearly" The Kazekage said to both of them.

Both of them looked at each other than at the Kage and said their respective reason.

"Icha Icha Paradise: Under the Sun 2nd edition" Baki

"Icha Icha Pardise: Around the World Golden Edition author signed" Kakashi

"You have Golden edition" Was the first question that came out of the mouths of the present shinobi including the Kage as the female in the room glared at them. Ignoring the question Kakashi spoke again "He told us that we will not be getting the books till we helped them in their prank." This time everybody in the room were glaring at them. "All the while they were playing at the playground."

"So you are telling me that while all of my shinobi were running around like headless chicken, these six were playing at the playground without any care in the world as you entranced them in a genjutsu in which they were running after them and none of them even once thought that they might be in an illusion when the kids started flying while running."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." Both Baki and Kakashi said at the same time.

Both of the Kages sighed as it was only just one part of the prank, the clans have yet to complain about the six terrors.

"You know what today has been a long day." The Kazekage states "and we are all tired, so why not we go at our homes and the Hokage along with Naruto will go to the Hotel." at this everybody nodded and slowly everybody started dispersing. As it came for the Hokage, Naruto and the honored siblings Rasa stopped them for a moment.

"Lord Hokage" Rasa spoke "Elder Chiyo, Elder Ebizo you are invited at my home for the dinner" At this all of them looked at him.

"As it was the last day today here, I thought it would be a good idea for the children to have a dinner here." He then turned towards Matsuri and Maki "Both of you are also invited along with your families. One of the ANBU will also be going with you to inform them." Both of their eyes widen as it was not everyday that the leader of the village invite you to their home for dinner.

After everybody went home it was just him in the office he then slowly turned as the screams started coming from the clan district. He then slowly looked from left to right waiting for something to happen. He then slowly turned his head towards the desk jumped a bit in the chair to test if something was done to his chair. He then opened a drawer in the desk and brought out a very familiar orange book and opened the doggy eared page he marked with a perverted giggle which turned into a frown as he read and then turned into a pale disgust as he threw the book away with a loud shriek. After getting every thing under control he let out an equally loud yell of

"UZUMAKI!"

Few blocks away from the Kazekage tower with Naruto and Co. Kankuro decided to speak up at the moment "Ahhh" He let out a content sigh "Music to my ears" he then looked towards his siblings and his friends who were smirking and slowly broke down laughing.

 **(Land of Demon in a village)**

The Land of Demon considering the name of the land the land did not actually contained lot of demons like its name. This land was quiet peaceful thanks to the priestess. In one of the village there was a house with old Japanese building design near the forest and an old couple could be seen working outside the house taking care of the plants and other things, inside the house in one of the rooms there laid a girl of 20 maybe 22 years. The girl hair was scarlet red as half of his hairs covering her right eye, the girl was covered in the blanket with a jar of water near the stand. The couple came back inside the house and went to her room to check on her.

As the older woman went forward to check on the girl her left eye flew open and she jerked awake sitting upright and summoned a blade in her hand pointing at the couple.

The girl was none other than Erza Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet hadn't felt confused in a long time and she was confused a lot of time, she felt confused and afraid when she was in tower, she was confused and betrayed when one of her dear friend turned his back on her while escaping the tower, she was confused when she saw a guild for the first time, she was confused when Master Makrov disbanded the guild,she was confused when she first used her magic, heck she was even confused when she first ate the strawberry cheese cake and still remembers the feeling of heaven it gave when she ate it. The Last time she was confused when the battle between the Alvarez and Fiore started because Zeref attacked a member of her guild, more specifically Natsu Dragneel which later turned into anger and rage. And after training and fighting for a long time she had not been confused, as most of the moments, she was driven by nothing else but pure adrenaline. After getting knocked during one of the attacks she remeber nothing else except for the anima portal with light and being sucking into it and Natsu's scream and nothing else except for the darkness.

And now she is here, having woken up, in a house and in front of two people, both old but still looked vigilant and prepared if there was any kind of surprise attack from the red-head. Currently she was sitting in-front them on chair as the sat opposite to her, she remember waking up and pointing her sword which knocked out of her hand with deadly precision by the old man that was sitting with old lady, with a kunai. After that what happen was what resulting in the old couple missing a wall from the room in the house.

As she was now sitting at the table after everybody calmed down, that means the old lady calmed both of them down before both of them could throw another sharp thing at each other. How did she do it, she did it by using a frying pan to the head of the old man and threatened to do the same with her, suffice to say she relented because for some reason she looked really dangerous with that pan.

As she sat there she tried to gauge out her surroundings as she knew that she was nowhere near Fiore or if she was in Earth-land as she still remembers the the feeling that the Anima gives while someone is around it. She then turns her attention towards the elderly couple. The old man looked to be around 53 but still was in good shape if his throw and precision was anything to look at, he was wearing brown pants and a red shirt also he was wearing a blue jacket over it and sandals, pardon shinobi sandals in his feet. The old man had purple eyes and his were a bit red in color, not red like hers which was more or less bordering on blood red or scarlet(which was actually her hair color) whereas his was more on the lighter shade of the red and looked like it was fading. He was currently staring her down from the other-side of the table. She then turned to look at the lady she also had red hair but just like the old man hers were also faded. While her eyes were indigo in color, she was wearing a blue kimono and had her hair in a bun while also wearing the shinobi sandals.

The old woman slowly stood up and went to the kitchen "I see now that you have woken up." The Old lay said as she moves toward the kitchen "and I am sorry for my husband's action, considering that you woke up from a month long coma and also looking at some of your injuries you have I have to guess you last were in some kind life-death situation." She then came back from the kitchen with a kettle and few cups. "would you like some Tea, dear?" she asks while looking at her, Erza did not looked sure what to think of the couple, on one hand it could be a well placed illusion by the forces of Zeref, god knows what he could do with the Fairy heart with him. But for some reason she knew it was not an illusion as all of this not only she remembers bits of things that happened before she landed here but also because the women looked and felt pretty real also the glare of the old man was pretty real. Not only that but the taste of the Tea was real and it was quiet delicious tea.

"Now that all of us are settled" The old man looked at her "I would like to know why or how someone out of nowhere looking like she had went to hell and back with several injuries on her person gets dropped on someone's head while they are taking a walk in the forest and after taking care of said person how is she able to summon a sword out of nowhere and point it at the person who might have saved her life." he spoke with a deadpan voice while looking at her.

Erza on the other hand looked somewhat perplexed. But before she could say anything the old lady decided to interrupt her, maybe, her husband "Dear." She said in a stern tone "why not let her have a breath, as you said it possibly looked like as if she had barely survived her last ordeal."

"I am sorry for the inconvenience" Erza interrupted the scolding of the old man "And I am also apologize for pointing and attacking with my sword, you may hit me-groaaan" she let out a painful groan as she tried to stand up and bow for her apology. The old lady looked at her in worry where as the old man grumbled "Don't mind if I do." which got him a scathing glare from his better half.

"I don't know who you are." The old man started as Erza sat back in the chair "And that is quiet worrying as we -thwack- I don't know if you are a threat or not." He spoke as he rubbed the side of his waist while glaring at the old lady.

"I definitely will." Erza said with much vigor "but can please tell me which part of Earth-land I am on." At this she got blank looks from the old couple. She then decided to elaborate "Am I in Fiore or Bosco maybe Ministirel" As she continue to speak the old couple were now more confused than anything.

"Look girl, I don't know about Earth-Land or Fiore or anything but currently you are in Elemental Nations" The Old Man spoke "And your exact location is the Land of Demons, Now before you summon another one of your swords and weapons, the Land of Demons does not have any actual demons so you do not have to take your weapons out." He spoke as she stood up for battle after he said the Land Of Demons. "So just take deep breath and then tell us."

And tell them she did, as she spoke of where she came from, her name, her guild and the last battle and how might she have landed here. As she continue to speak the old couple got more and more confounded till the end of the tale. "And then I woke up and and I saw you and thought the worst."

"It seems like you got here due to some kind of space time ninjutsu" All they got was a baffled expression from the knight "And if that is right than there are high chances that you are not in the right dimension, and according to you, your friend and the person you were fighting are also in this world right now, right?"

"You are right!" Erza says as she stands up again "And I have to find him before those bastards do." She was ready to move outside before she was again stopped by the old man.

"Now hold it right there." The old man ordered before she could move further "Do you even know where you are going to look and how you are going to find him most importantly how you are going to find him in this world if we don't know, let's just say for an example you are using this weird magic of yours to summon the weapons and you find him in one of those fights or for your sake if somehow you come across one of the shinobi corps. there are high chances you would be killed or most importantly they could also experiment on you so you going out there right now may not be such a good idea, especially in your current condition." Erza was ready to protest but this time the old lady decided to step in the conversation.

"We are not telling you to not look for him dear." the Lady spoke with a soothing voice "but what we are telling you to take care of yourself first and also gather knowledge of this place before you go out there to find him."

"But i have to find him." Erza said "I cannot just leave him out there with both of them out there."

"Erza, look I know you are worried about your friend heck if I was in your place I would have done the same thing but let me just tell you that going out there without a plan will not be good and could land both you and your friend in more trouble than you guys already are, I mean you guys are in alternate world and more importantly I have not heard anything about the people that have spoken about. So you don't know that if they even are here." The old lady said again, Erza looked down as she contemplates what the old lady have spoken and knew that she was right slowly few tears dropped from her eyes as she shook slightly.

"Hey, don't worry" The old lady said as she embraced her "If your friend is here, we will help you in finding him but right now we want you to stay here so that we could help you learn about where you are. But for that you have to let us help you" She was shaking for few more minutes before she stopped and gave the old lady a smile which got her smiles from the couple.

"Thank you Mrs..." Erza starts but stops as she learns that she had yet to ask them there names and looks towards them.

"Oh right silly me I didn't tell you our names did I Well let me introduce us" She stood up and then said while bowing "My name is **Miyoko Uzumaki** " she says and points to her husband "And this my husband **Kenshirou Uzumaki** "

 **So here it is guys the new chapter how is it good, bad or very good. Sorry I am not reverting to the reviews this time but I am preparing for my mid-terms and replying would mean I have to read the reviews so I will not be reverting back this time but I did read through a few of them so that is that. But thank you all the faithful readers and especially the critics for because of them I am able to improve at many places. And yes don't forget to fav and R &R.**

 **Lights out Guys.**


	13. Farewell

**What's up guys Light here with the new chapter for DSK hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to all of the people and my readers that have followed this story and thanks to all of you in general.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or Fairy Tail.**

 **Vacation: The Farewell**

 **(22nd October,**

 **Sabuku Residence,**

 **Sunagakure No Sato)**

Rasa was sitting on one of the couch that was in the big hall where all of the family was present.

It was in the night that the whole of the Sabuku family along with the honored siblings and also Maki was there with Pakura as she was currently the guardian of Maki, he didn't know that one of the friend was an orphan. He looked as someone else, this time Matsuri, the girl who has a crush on his son, the youngest one of whom half of Subagakure is afraid of. She was being led by an older looking woman who looked exactly like the chibi she was leading and had an expression like she didn't believe where she was and was waiting for something to happen to them. He will let Yashmaru handle that, he was not good at making people feel at ease, maybe it was something with his face that only his wife felt at home with him. He watched as Yashmaru and Baki approached the woman with smile as they talked with her to calm her nerves whereas the little girl decided to look for her friends and as soon as she noticed that Maki, her friend and Pakura, guardian of Maki and sometime caretaker of the Kazekage siblings, she decided to leave her mother's side to talk with her freind.

Garaa who was currently in with his sibling walked out followed by Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro who have more energy then both of them and Temari who has a mean temper which Rasa believed that she inherited from their mother because even if she did not get angry easily, once angered you will happily walk in the den with the crazy tanuki who has been on hunger strike instead of going in front of her. Garaa the one who is more calm and equally dangerous, don't take his word for granted all of the kids of his were calm and collected and when trained properly in the arts of Shinobi and Kunoichi each of them will be dangerous and force to be reckon with but Garaa will be the most dangerous, as he has not only his bloodline but is also is the Jinchuriki of the One tailed Tanuki making his chakra reserves larger than normal and giving him better control over the sand and with enough training he could eventually surpass him.

Rasa watched as Matsuri's mother straightened herself. He almost sighed thinking that she was one of another people who hated Garaa and were afraid of him, but stopped himself as he closely looked at her posture. Normally people who were afraid will have a slight tremble, wouldn't be noticable to civilian but to a shinobi much less the Kage one could see it plane as a day. No her stance was one of a person who went through training in the Shinobi program, which means that she was one of the retired Kunouchi, why the retirement this early on he didn't know but could be because of several reason. He looked closely as he understood that Matsuri's mother was wary of his son, he continued to look as then Matsuri decided to be bold and took hold of Garaa's hand and brought him along with his siblings towards her mother. He was surprised that her mother didn't took her daughter aside to admonish her for holding hands with the demon of the village, well she could that when she will return to home with her daughter, but to his surprise the mother slowly loosened herself and gave a genuine smile to the five kids standing with her, even Garaa.

Rasa was lost in his musing that he almost missed the arrival of the Konoha shinobi. He then looked on as the one who actually became responsible for this meeting came striding in looking at the things in the Sabuku house in wonder. Following him were the Hokage, Kakashi and Genma. Rasa didn't know what to think of the child currently, one hand he is responsible for making his family and daily life more lively and erasing some of the walls that he somewhat unknowingly built among his family but with what happend today in the meeting he didn't know what to think. He then looked below from his room as they entered the being somewhat like Naruto greeted him with enthusiasm which he returned with similar vigor. Matsuri's mother now had her eyes widen to an epic proportion, and greeted the Kage of the leaf with stuttering and disbelief whereas The trio of the suna shinobi present along with the kids greeted them normally to which she looked perplexed as she never saw any of them greet some one of such high caliber in such a casual manner.

Rasa finally decided to reveal himself to the gathered guest in his house as he slowly came down the stairs with his Kage robes on minus the veil and the hat. "Greetings, honorable Hokage" He still kept formality in his words just because some of his shinobi got close to the konoha shinobi because the kid doesn't mean he will not show them the deserved respect. He then turned towards the Honored siblings. " To you to Elder Chiyo and Elder Ebizo" He then turned towards the last guest "Greeting Mrs..." he let it hang in air looking for her to complete and suddenly understanding what the leader of her village is asking of her she replied hurriedly "Himiko Himabana" "Lady Himabana, I thank you for accepting my invitation." He said with a bow.

"I-it was plea-pleasure Lord Kazekage" She said it with a bow towards the chief of the village all the while her nervous too much for her to handle and in her mind the reality was being broken the leader of the village was not only invited her for dinner in the sabuku home but was greeting her, after all he was the most feared man before Garaa in the Sand Village and was a huge stickler for rules. So seeing him somewhat casual especially in front of the leader of another village was not only a surprise but was downright terrifying for her, all the while her mind was fully trying to think of a way she would not embarrass herself in front of such prominent figures of two villages.

After having a small talk Rasa along with Yashmaru led the present guest towards the dining hall. As all of them were seated around the table Rasa noticed something all of the present company held a genuine smile on there face. Even the nervous Himiko had a smile when she started to talk to Pakura. This was the first time in last 5 years that this many especially all of the family was seated together in the dinning hall of the Sabuku estate as most the time all of them ate it in their rooms.

"So" Himiko, if he remembered the name correctly, started "How did you kids meet?" She asked while looking towards the Kids. At this even the Adults turned there heads to look at the kids. Rasa and Hiruzen both also looked at them even if they were familiar with the story, Rasa was totally floored when his youngest and eldest children decided to retell their adventure with energy that would put the green beast of Konoha to shame, which was exactly opposite of what was in their nature (finding out later that they were sugar high from Kankuro).

Naruto decided to tell them how the four of them actually met. " We met them during the Academy incident." An incident that the whole of Sunagakure will remember as it was the day most of the shinobi went back home in humiliation with what happend to them and the academy was closed to remove the smell and clean the whole of the academy. "We were trying set some things in the washroom but as none of boys were allowed in the girls washroom. So Temari decided to do it herself but it would have taken time so me and Garaa decided to get some help." "You decided to get help" Temari and Kankuro stated as they remembered thoroughly how the blonde decided to drag Garaa to get some more people to add in the prank for them, But Naruto decided to ignore them for the favour of retelling the story " So both me and Garra, went to look for some more people for help but most of them ran away as they looked at us" At this Garaa lowered his eyes a bit and Himiko eyes turned sympathetic " then we met Matsuri, I decided to talk to her and ask her if she wanted to help" "Which I agreed to" She said with pride "No, You tried to said yes but when Garaa came to talk you got red, and started stuttering, I think you had fever at that time" He said while rubbing a finger under his chin then shrugged his shoulders not noticing the similar blush on her face, knowing glance from the elders and her female freinds and confusing glance from Garaa and Kankuro who tilted their head to the side. "So I asked her if she was sick, but she shook her head and said yes. As the Temari and Matsuri decided to set those things in women washroom, Maki arrived and asked what we were doing and She and I got into a fight" "You called me grandma and uptight" "I said you acted like a grandma, but after that she decided to include herself saying that she could be fun" " I am Fun!" " And helped us made it look like more real."

"So that's how you first met" At this all six of them nodded. Rasa then decided that it was time for the kids to have fun and sent to to play. Rasa and Hiruzen along with Kakashi and Baki sat at one of the Coucb where as Pakura and Hitomi talked with each other in the kitchen as She decided to help Pakura with the dishes. Yashamaru was keeping the eyes on the kids.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Rasa finally stated "Because of you and Naruto my family is starting to get back together." He turned towards the room where the Kids were "All of my kids are finally opening upto me and I myself can see the positive changes in all of them that is including my Shinobi. I know that when Naruto will go all of the Shinobi will be there to send him off as he knowingly or unknowingly left an impression on all of us." He then paused " You know I don't know what to think of the marriage contract that Toujuro has made, but a part of me is quiet hopeful and glad that it is Naruto and not anyone else." At this Hiruzen was a bit surprised "And why is that Lord Kazekage" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know but I am hoping for the good of both villages and the kids with the contract. Because I can feel that a lot of hard challenges are going to rise against this generation and I am hoping for our kids to go through them." As Rasa stated that Hiruzen had a faraway look on his face.

"One could only hope for that lord Kazekage." He said with a sigh.

* * *

 **(23rd October**

 **Sunagakure No Sato)**

The day finally came that the Suna was waiting for, the day that the emissary from Konoha will be returning to their village. The Kids were dreading this day as it was the first time that any of them had any sort of freind, even Matsuri. During the last week most of them spend every hour with each other except for the time when they aren't sleeping. And now that one of them was going away was not something any of them wanted.

Especially for Garaa and Naruto, it was extremely hard, as both of them no freinds to begin with and were ridiculed, for both of them the people were afraid of them, Suna was now somewhat mellow regarding Garaa as the people for the first time in 6 years have seen him act like a child and also the fact that his sand is not harming the kids he is playing with is something else. Now just because they are not afraid of him does not mean they are not wary of him as such all of the Suna, Civilians and Shinobi alike, except for The Sabuku family, the elder siblings, Yashmaru, Baki and Pakura, walk around him on eggshells, believing that one wrong step will result in them becoming a red splat on the sand.

Now regarding the shinobi many of them don't know what to think of Naruto going back to his village, on o e hand they were quite happy that they won't have to deal with more of his prank and embarrassment on daily basis but on the other hand he made their daily routine a bit more lively moreover he was the reason that Garaa was not using his sand on anything that scared him or came to harm him, so yeah they were conflicted regarding Naruto's departure, except for Geru, he wholeheartedly wanted him to leave.

So here were all of them now with the Hokage with Naruto and their escorts, who were being escorted to the gates of Sunagakure by the shinobi of Suna including the Kazekage and his family the elder Suna Siblings, Baki, Pakura and Yashmaru and Matsuri and Maki. As they reached the gate all of them noticed that the children were extremely quiet. This made some of the elders worried.

As they reached the gates Hokage turned to look at the assembly that gathered there to say goodbye to them, mostly Naruto but he is going to include themselves too as it will be the first time in the Hidden Village history that almost all of the shinobi of another village came together to say there farewell to the emissaries from another village.

"Lord Kazekage"Hiruzen started while looking towards the gathered people " I thank you for the Hospitality that you have shown us during our stay, and I hope that this meeting will actually lead to the betterment of the two villages."

"It was our pleasure, Lord Hokage, and I thank you for your both from the behalf of my village and my family" Rasa looked towards his kids with a smile.

As they were saying goodbye, surprisingly Garaa came up to the Hokage with a question "Does Naruto really have to Go?" He asked in a shy voice.

"Its not something that I could give you an answer of, Young one." Hiruzen stated with a wise tone at which the kids than turned to look at Naruto with Garaa asking the question again "Do you really have to go?" At this Naruto looked at them.

"I have to" He replied "but why" this time it was Temari who asked that "Konoha is my home, you guys are awsome and are also my best and first freinds that I made, but Konoha is my home and my dream is to become the best Ninja of Konoha to become the Hokage of the Village and to do that I have to go back to village." At this the kids were all crying even Garaa and Temari and Maki. They didn't wanted one of there freinds to go away, for Naruto it was much harder since he was going back to the place where he didn't had a single freind but this time it is going to be different he learned a lot of things with this vacation that he could use back in Konoha one of the things that he learned was that it was much more fun to prank people with freinds than alone. So Naruto decided what he was going to do.

"Hey guys" Naruto Started "Let's make a promise" he looked at the five of them "That the six of us are going to be the best Ninja in all of the elemental nation and will train till the next time we meet." "And the next time we meet all of us are going to be stronger and Ninjas in training and by that time we are going to have much better and cooler techniques than you" Kankuro said as he wipes his tears "You wish make up boy" "Its a war paint" During there stay the kids have noticed that Kankuro most of time covers his face with some kind of make-up or color and call it war paint.

"He is right I am going to learn better wind moves than yours" This time it was Temari who said that.

"No" Garaa interrupted with a quiet voice "I am going to be better than all of you." And with that all six of them were back to their usual self each of them declaring to be better than the other. And with the Konoha emissaries departed from the Village hidden in the Sands as the Hokage now had only one thing to dread, the Political problems that are now going to rise in Konoha.

* * *

 **(Land of the Demon)**

"Hiya" *clang* *bam*

"Again"

It's been 3 days since Erza had woken up from her comatose state in the Uzumaki Household, she after sitting in the bed for a day decided to help around the house, at first the matriarch of the house was not too much keen on letting her work but after seeing that she was being extremely stubborn allowed her to do the small work around the house. But today was different as Kenshirou decided that both Erza and him needed to train. And that's now where they are with Erza on the ground her sword a few feet away from her and Kenshirou pointing his katana at her.

Erza and Kenshirou were in an open ground with Miyoko further away from them so that the repeat of last time do not occur with Erza flinging her swords at him. But as both of them decided to keep to strictly sword fighting it was not that much required.

"Why can't I land a hit on you" Erza yelled in frustration, she was frustrated as from the beginning of the battle she was kept on her toes by an old man and she has yet to land a hit on him and the worst part was that she believed he was not going all out, he was holding back.

"Because you are distracted." Came the simple reply "You are distracted from the beginning, you openly ignored some of the openings that I left for you but you ignored them. And as much interesting as your ability is to summon various weapons it will not help you in battle while your attention is somewhere else." And he was right from the beginning of the battle she had been distracted with most of her attention being on her freind, she knew that alongside her both Natsu and Happy were here too with Zeref and Acnologia and she was afraid for her freind and if he was alright. "You are a good swordswomen" Kenshirou stated "But you are awfully limited with your weapons only and not only that but it drains you very quickly too." Again true because for some reason she had been able to still summon her weapons but it took awfull lot of strength and Magical power out of her "Also you don't know any jutsu to help you in the battle against me." And that was true too something that she learned was that this world has chakra which helps the human living here to do variety of techniques which they call jutsu. So now here was she now lying down as she contemplating her life and some of the choices that she had made and her thoughts again went back to her freinds.

As she was thinking about her freinds her attention went back to the couple that was hosting her the woman, Miyoko went back towards the house to prepare for dinner leaving both her and Kenshirou, "I know that you are worried about your freinds but you can't let it effect you to the degree that you wouldn't be able to help both yourself and your freind" Kenshirou said and she knew he was right, she have been at this position several times when battles and fight takes a severe toll on her emotional state she becomes distracted and it once cost the life of her childhood freind but she knew she had to do it to train for her family and at that moment she knew what she had to do to help her freind.

"Train me" Whatever Kenshirou was going to say next was stopped in his mouth as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"What?"

"I want you to train me" Erza stated "I want to help my freinds and to do that I may have to fight several people and I don't know how much strong that guy has gotten and to match them in combat I have to train so please train me in your arts." Kenshirou noticed that her request was genuine and she really wanted to learn. He knew that she really wanted to learn and sending her out in the world of shinobi was not good and so he decided.

"Be ready in the morning" He said while turning back to the place to where his wife went "Your training will start 7 in the morning." At this Erza looked back up to see that he was going back to the house. A smile broke into her face knowing that she will now be able to get stronger to help Natsu and then followed her back to the house.

 **(Konohagakure No Sato**

 **Root HQ)**

Danzo hasn't been in a very good mood one would say in the past 10 days as the Hokage who decided to leave most of the power of the village to the idiots of the clan. He was not in a good mood because his root shinobi were unable to follow because of the Uzumaki kid, he was annoyed because he was unable to learn fully about what the fourth Hokage along with his wife has left for their legacy and there several other things that he was annoyed about.

But right now, right now he was pissed, why, because he was learning that the Uzumaki brat has some kind of bloodline from a letter from the daimyo of the Fire Nation which he received from the council of Hidden Sand Village, the thing that aggravates him the most was that someone or more specifically another Nation knew about the bloodline that belonged to Konoha before him, the overall situation wasn't bad but that particular thing went deep under his skin, it wasn't that he could not use it in his favour it was that right now the amount of influence he could have was now very low 'But it actually could be used in my favour' he thought while smiling in the dark 'No, it is going to be in the favor of Konoha' as he begun to plan how he could use it in his favor with a devious smile that kept on playing on his face.

* * *

 **(Land of Honey)**

The Land of Honey one of the Nation of the elemental Nation, considered to be quiet a peaceful nation and like the land of Iron is sometime used as a place for political talks of the daimyo of various nation. It is a neutral country in the shinobi wars but do have a vast army one of the major reason not many try to go against this nation as they do hire the shinobi villages from time to time but do not involve themselves in their wars.

Near the forest of one of the town in the Land of Honey there is a man meditating on top of a rock. He had jet black hair and was wearing beige pants and black shirt as a white toga was draped over him, there was a pendant around his neck. Around him laid several dead bodies of animals who tried to attack the human that was sitting in the open and there was no greenery around him as if the whole was just dead. This man was Zeref a human cursed by Ankhseram and can kill everything in his sorrounding. He slowly opened his eyes to see his sorrounding and the dead creatures around him. As kept up his observation he noticed that out of one of the dead trees a brown creature with round face with a crown made of leaves covering his head, the eyes of the creature was white and had smile on his face showing the whole of teeth or if they are teeth. This creature also had a big tail which was pointed at the end and was draped with a Cape held around his neck with a purple button. This creature was an Obra familiar of Zeref and mostly sneak around the places to get information for him. And right now he had a lot of information that he gathered with the help of Obra which he stored at the place that is in the middle of the forest, and he knew who else was here and who was going to be.

He landed here around 600 years ago weak and injured where a group of human found him and took care of him, most surprising fact was that nobody died during that time and for the first time in his whole life that he had lived after death of Mavis he felt something that he had lost, he felt hope, hope that he could finally die, hope that he could live freely without having to fear to kill anything accidentally. But it was all for naught as he found out that curse didn't broke and he again killed everything around him. But this time it happened from time to time.

"It happened again huh" he said while looking around." Even when I am away from his realm I am still cursed." He then turned around and looked a the little creature who now climbing on top him. He observed as the little creature slowly reached his shoulder and looked towards him with his pale white round eyes and smile. Obra was first thing he created using his magic in this place to get information as he learned quite early on that in this world information is much more valuable than wealth. He learned about the energy that moves in this world, he learned that if he trained himself properly than he could use both chakra and Magic of his world. He learned about the Shinobi, their wars, clans, bloodlines everything that he could learn while he was here. He then turned his full attention toward the Obra.

"You have some information for me" the Obra nodded its head while looking at its master. "Well then let's see what have found?"

* * *

 **(Land of Mountains)**

Mountain Nation, a nation that got its name due to the various mountain peaks that are here there was once a village that was deep within the mountains but was wiped out during the second shinobi world war.

We see a group of people that were draped with black robes with red clouds on it climbing up a mountain towards one of the caves. The group was being led by two people one was quiet pale with golden eyes and slits for pupil and wore the same robe as the rest of the group.

The other person was hunched over and wore a straw hat, he had brown skin and was the one leading the group.

"Can you tell me again why are we here, Sasori?" The man with the pale skin asked the guy that was hunched over.

"Zetsu has found some information, Orochimaru" Sasori stated "He had heard about something that is lurking in this mountain which is quiet dangerous and is on par with the tailed beasts." Orochimaru pondered on it for few minutes before talking again, "and can you tell me from where had he gathered this information from."

Sasori stopped walking for a moment before resuming it "He says that he heard few businessmen in Amegakure talking about something here that killed several of the people that came with them here to collect some resources for the boon of their business." As he stated that Orochimaru looked at him as if someone has taken his favourite experiment from him.

"Wait let me just understand it correctly" He started "You, a guy who believes in information that you yourself gathered, decided to go trekking because of a half baked rumour about this place. You do know the amount of rumours that here regarding this village"

"Its not just about the rumours, Orochimaru" Sasori started "We all know that the Heat Haze Village was wiped out, but noone know who did it, yes your former sensei and teammate along with their shinobi did fought the village but no one knew how it was wiped out only that one moment there was a village and another there was a huge crater in place of that village, right?" At this Orochimaru nodded his head "Also if there is something like that here that is strong, he Pein wants us to see that if there is something like that over here than to check if it is something that will stand in the way of Akatsuki or not." "So that's what he want." As they kept on walking towards the cave "So what do we do after we check this cave, you do remember that it is the tenth cave that we are going to check." "Yes, I do Orachimaru" He calmly replied.

Soon all of the group reached the cave and went inside the cave to look for the beast that has been told about in the rumour.

"So any ideas what are we looking for?" One of the members of the group asked the leaders. "Nobody knows what we are looking for except for something that has been responsible for killing many people, shinobi included, that went here." Was the kurt reply of one of the members.

As they went inside the cave they all found out several tunnels that were inside the cave.

"Look like we have to split up" Sasori stated while looking at the several caves that were inside it, as soon as he said it Orochimaru divided the themselves in the group of two to go into the tunnels and the the tunnels that were left, for them he created shadow clones, with the tunnels now being covered by each member of the group. As all of them went deeper into the the caves with each of them having there own opinion of what they might find deep inside the cave.

Sasori and Orochimaru were having their own conversation as they kept on walking deeper in the cave "Do you know the exact reason as to why Pein have send us to this place, because I don't think he would actually care about what some businessmen has to do with Akatsuki." Sasori sighed but talked anyway "This place the Land Of Mountain is quiet a famous place not just because of the rumours but also for something else." He paused for a moment than continued again "The mountain and the caves and valleys of the Land of Mountain aso house most of the Chakra metal along with several other crystals one would use. Many business that is supposed to provide the shinobi with chakra weapons are made from the metal of this place, and because of the recent attacks on the buisnessmen the chakra metal has depleted which means the weapons that several shinobi use are depleted which is not good especially for Akatsuki because right now we need as much resources as we could gather."

"I understand what you are saying" Orochimaru started "But wouldn't it be better to change the location for the mining from this exact location to somewhere else, I mean the land of Mountain is a big place so there is plenty of place to dig around."

"You are right Orochimaru." Sasori stated "but this exact location also produce the chakra metal with higher concentration."

"You mean that the chakra metal from this place is much purer and stronger than the rest of the places." At seeing Sasori nod he understood why they were here, he then suddenly jerked his head as one of the clone dispelled himself to send the information it gathered. "What happend ?" Sasori "Oh nothing just one of the clone dispelled themself to pass on the information." "And what did they find?" "That all of the caves are connecting at one point or another" and true to his words all of the member of the group began to meet at some point till all of them were gathered together at one place with only two exit one that was in the front and one that was in the back from where they came back.

Before anyone could say anything Sasori went inside to see what was in there and what was inside was a sight to behold. Inside on the walls of the mountain was covered with Crystal's and chakra conductive ores. It was if the whole place was saturated in it. As the everyone of them looking around in wonder. Even Sasori and Orochimaru were perplexed as they were able to feel the natural chakra that was flowing through this place.

As all of them were looking around the place one of the member looked around and stumbled and started to pick himself and stopped as he tried to pick himself up and after his sudden halt rest of the group looked towards what he was looking at and bo sooner their eyes went above their hairline, mouth went wide and color went a quiet pale.

What they were looking at was a small river that flows towards an underground pond. But it was not the pond they were looking at, it was what next to the pond that made them loose their shit.

Next to the pond was a a giant figure of a dragon, it had a round face, with four large backwards elongated scale plates the dragon was covered in black scales with blue markings all over it. Its claws were big but what was making them quiet terrified was the pair of giant white beady eyes that was now glaring at them for disturbing its slumber. This was the black dragon of apocalypse, dragon king Acnologia, not that the little humans in front of him knows about it because right now the only thing going through their collective mind was one word 'shit' all of them thought simultaneously.

Acnologia started to lift his head slowly seeing that Sasori gave one command after which everything went to hell. "Every one run towards the exit!" Sasori commanded as he himself turned back to run and slowly every single one of them high tailed out of there not before Acnologia reared his head back to tell them they can't hide from him.

 **"ROOOAAARR"**

 _ **Hey guys sorry for the delay here is another chapter for the the DSK and hope you enjoy it. With this chapter the vacation arc came to an end, now hop on for the next arc, this time with action, adventure and humor. And in the end remember to review and fav the story.**_

 _ **Lights out**_


	14. Political Dilemma

_**Hello people, my loyal follower and lovely readers both new and old I am delighted and quiet relieved truthfully to present to you guys the new Chapter of this Story. And I need to thank you for all the reviews and criticism apart from the heavily flamed PMs. I am happy that you love my story. And I have decided the pairing. It is heavily pushed on harem for my own purpose and for the story. The girls will not be disclosed for a long time. And even the romance will not occur till maybe after Chunin exam or definitely after the training trip. Right now enjoy the next chapter.**_

 **(Konohagakure No Sato**

 **27th October**

 **With The Hokage)**

So the last few weeks happened. With Naruto making new...well first freinds if we are looking at the context, it was expected that he will have a hard time leaving them and it was. The kid just had a depression streak. He ignored to prank the people when they hurled insults at him as revenge but instead he just walked with his head bent down. Hiruzen knew he had to do something as Naruto even ignored ramen, I mean he ignored his ramen treat which, truthfully was not good.

They have been back for a day and he actually regretted coming back I mean why the heck does he want to come back to the cursed paperwork. He curses these papers to hell. I mean he wished to to stay there permanently but alas he has responsibility here. So here he was now waiting for another horrible council meeting with nothing but dread. And he is here thinking his thoughts.

And thought his life was a sucky fanfic.

With few people who had nothing to do read him think his problems.

In a dark room on a dimly lit screen.

Or in a park or in a library or a restaurant or when they are on a date

it's there choice but don't read it on a date or at family gatherings/function sometimes people get wrong ideas and not in that context.

And think what he should do next.

Hiruzen then wildly shook his head with too much vigor. 'What am I thinking?!fanfic!' He thought 'Calm yourself Hiruzen, it's just your nerves about today's meeting' but he knew it wasn't about that. He knew that it was about the changes in the Suna-Konoha treaty and also about Naruto and sudden rumors about him that have been spread, something like hell/demon spawn who could eat fire and could burn you to ashes in an instant, well he wouldn't be wrong about those facts but except for the demon spawn bit.

So here he was now waiting for the news about council gathering here and Naruto getting here, all the while trying to make a plan to keep Danzo off of Naruto's back which was currently giving him a lot of headache then he ready had.

He was quiet deep in his musings when a knock on his door brought him out.

"Lord Hokage" one of the ANBU he sent came followed with Naruto with a frown which basically made him a blonde Uchiha again that personality on Naruto, not good "Hello Naruto" he spoke towards the little boy "How are you today?"

"I am good" Naruto spoke with a brief smile "How are you?" Okay there was still not a single comment about being Hokage which again was not good.

"I am good." He started "Now can you tell me why are you so sad."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and then turned his head at the ground "Why does no one like me Jiji?" The Hokage took a deep breath not expecting that question right now "I mean I don't have any freinds here, where as back in Suna I had Garaa, Temari, Kankuro, Maki and Matsuri. Here no one likes me except for you, few shinobi, and Ayame-chan and Teuchi-jii, even the kids my age doesn't like me." Hiruzen could tell him why the people in Konoha doesn't like him that much both of them knew it. But he knew that Naruto as he was right now was not ready give him a few more years and let him become genin with few freinds that he would become Genin he would tell him himself but right now, now was not the time he decided.

"I know why Naruto." He started and decided that it was not how he should start with the hopeful look that was sent to him by the little guy and knew that his next sentence will tear him apart. "But not right Now."

"But why?!" He shouted "I want to know why the village that I was born in hate me so much. Why am I trying to prove myself to people who wish for me to be dead and why they attack me. Why do kids don't wa t to ay with me, why?!" with tears leaking out of his eyes. As he was crying Hiruzen got close to him and held him with Naruto flinching at start but soon melted in the hug of his grandfather figure.

"Tell me Naruto" Hiruzen started "Do you trust your Jiji" Naruto in the hug nodded his head. "Then trust in me that I will tell you when you are ready. And you won't have to worry about people harming you okay. After today you will won't have to worry about anything okay." Naruto again nodded as the Hokage released. Now he had another reason to try hard in the council meeting today if he want to improve Naruto life and with that in mind Hiruzen headed towards the council chamber with a steeled resolve and firm mind.

* * *

 **(Council Chamber)**

The council chamber were eerily quiet this time, there was too much silence and the tension in the room was enough that it could be cut down by a blunt strikes of knife. Most of the members of the council knew that if right now any of the members that are not elder or the Hokage open there mouth the whole room will go down in chaos with shouting and what not. So they were all calm waiting for someone to break the silence.

Another reason for the silence is the presence of Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as by the Konoha Civilians as the demon itself or demon spawn, not like how Suna called him for the pranks, they said with full of hate and loathing, who was sitting a few distance in the back under the protection of the shinobi council and ANBU commander with a straight face or trying to make one, which resulted his innocent face looking as if he was trying to control the piss and waiting for the bell to ring so that he could run out and piss. If it wasn't for the reason that he was at a council meeting that they knew something happened which included him which could either come in their favour or into a total catastrophe. The previous week was for them was godsend, even if they miss the regular pranks which made their regular boring lives a bit entertaining they still miss the days when he was not here. And now he was here, here in the council chamber. Even if many of them don't want him to be here for way to many diffrent reason but still they can argue against the Hokage but they still can't go against what he is going to do. They hold some of the sway the final desicions still rests in the hands of the Kage.

They could still do things behind his back and in the shadows, but nobody should actually know what are they doing, if they did then its game over. But all of these things are for later time. Let's hold it up for another time.

So in short the didn't know what why the Uzumaki was here also, they don't want Naruto Uzumaki here.

"Greetings" The Hokage started "Honorable council members, it is with great pleasure that I tell you that the meeting in the Village Hidden in the Sands has been quite fruitful in several ways" the council members actually noticed emphasis on some of the and subtle glances made towards the Uzumaki and on some of them the feeling of dread settled with great pressure. They were actually hoping for something peaceful and normal but the action of Hokage actually made some of them internally groan.

Before a question could be asked Hiruzen started again "So these are some of the terms that has been laid out by the Kage of both the Villages and the first term was the rerouting of missions that has been coming from the Daimyo of the Land of Wind for which we will receive 10 percent of the total job cost." seeing no objection actually coming from the civilian side the kage tried to move further before he was interrupted by a sudden clap and voice from the sides of the elder, and Danzo Shimura stood up. Hiruzen sighed at Danzo's requirements for dramatic effects but no that old hawk has to show some flair even when he is retired he could have done it normally when he stopped for a moment, no it would have been better if didn't stood up at all, that old hawk can make any situation at least 20 times more troublesome than Naruto, no actually both of them are equally troublesome, if he got his claws on Naruto then Kami may have mercy on there souls, because handling both of them will be downright troublesome. Wait did he just regarded things, situation and person as troublesome. 'Kami I am turning into a Nara' he thought on second thought why did he still has him on the council. Oh yeah the old hawk is good at tactics and under-handed works also that guy is also a very powerful albeit former and injured shinobi and his most of work is done for the betterment of Konoha no matter how disturbing his methods are and that he doesn't have any evidence against him. Also he is rich. Being a shinobi pays you well.

"Yes Danzo." Hiruzen gritted out

"May I know why have decided to without further counseling to reroute the mission that has been given to Konoha towards one of the major village. The mission has been given to us not them and if the Daimyo of the Wind Nation is sending us missions that it actually shows there inadequacy that even the leader of there nation refuses to help them and how highly he thinks of us" Danzo stated his words and even he had to tell that it actually hold some merits.

"Yes that is quite true but we can't say that they are weak for we know that the Sand village does have some strong shinobi." Hiruzen started "but even then The Village Hidden in the Sand is our ally and to actually settle some of the growing resentment that they might start to harbor for us in the future, and no we are not going to crush them Danzo they are our allies understood attacking them shows to the world that we are actually not worth trusting which is one of the reason we get the mission because our shinobi's our reliable. And with these mission that will lead towards their growth which in turn means the growth of Konoha. And regarding the missions that are receiving and the how highly the house of Wind daimyo think of us" he stated and picked upon one of the paper from the stack that was in front of him on the right side. "This is one of the mission, mind you not every mission is like this but it is one of the example and this is the mission 'Requirement of Shinobi's for the cleaning of bathrooms of Daimyo Palace in the Wind Country' so this mission is clearly asking for a privileged plumbing and house cleaning that the Wind Daimyo has sent for us from wind country for cleaning their bathrooms which is in wind country. I say that they think very highly of us. Right?" The final words made the rest of growing argument shut.

"Now unto the next part." The Hokage picked another sheet from the stack in the center. "The Kage of both the villages have thought of the idea of thought of the idea of student exchange programmes and/or educational trips between the two shinobi villages." He paused and the arguments and shootings started, he actually waited for some arguments and it was here but not from the one he was expecting. He turned to look and saw that Danzo was in deep thought so were few from the shinobi council consisting of clan heads like Shikaku, Fugaku, Hisashi and Shibi were the only one that stayed calm.

"Quiet" he ordered and immediately the hall went quiet on the side Naruto was a bit excited when he stated about this program but went quiet again when the shoutings began.

"Please state your arguments properly so that I could hear them, do not shout." He commanded and slowly one by one they all started stating the arguments "how are you so sure that they won't try something, they can send a spy admist the children"

"I don't think they have a Danzo there" Hiruzen murmured to himself.

"They could be trying to take our secrets." And such that several other comments.

He then turned to look at the members that were staying quiet during this. "What are your thoughts regarding this?" He asked them.

"I think this whole thing is troublesome." The Nara stated "But I could see the benefit from this."

"And do tell what will be the benefits and advantages." One of the civilians council member stated.

Instead of the Nara, Danzo spoke up "One of the advantage will be the fact that for one we will actually have someone that could teach our shinobi who had wind affinity more techniques than what we could actually teach them, and from the amount of wind techniques we have which is actually quiet petty as we gave wind bullet and gale palm technique." The council waited for a bit more to actually hear the amount of techniques they have for wind affinity. "No that's just it. We don't have any more wind affiliated techniques."

"That's just painfull" one of the other member states.

"What about the sharingan?" another member called out "Can't it copy any more wind techniques."

"It could copy more wind techniques" Fugaku Uchiha spoke up "But for that we have to see the jutsu in action and for that we need the people who are knowledgeable of these techniques and right now there are only two villages that have more wind jutsu than us, one of them is Kumo" there were more grumblings from the people of the council " And the other is Suna which means that we will actually benefit from this proposition."

"Another thing" Danzo spoke up again "I would prefer the trips not the exchange programme as that could actually be more harmful than good. And as the Hokage previously stated The Village of Suna actually has some strong shinobi and having them on our side could actually be more beneficial."

With this the Hokage spoke up again "Allright we will discuss more on this topic at a later time with all of us need to think more on this."

"Now onto the next part we need to discuss about the new trade routes between the village."

"Before we do that there is something that I have to ask Lord Hokage" Danzo interrupted.

"Recently the council have received a contract of sorts from the Daimyo of the country which has actually been sent to him by the Daimyo of Wind who in turn received this offer/contract from the council of Suna." At hearing this Hiruzen cursed under his breath as Danzo brought out the Kami damned contract from the sleeve of his robes "And I also heard about an interesting things regarding our resident trouble maker." Hiruzen took in a deep breath he knew that this will have to be eventually be talked about in this council meeting but not this soon and certainly not from Danzo but what actually surprised him more was the voice in which he stated because he was certain there was some emotion behind his words not know what it was but it was there. He then turned his attention to the rest of the presence that were in the meeting which now consisted of a civilian side who was now glaring at the mentioned blonde child and the shinobi council who gazed at him in curiosity.

"Now I would really love to know about it Lord Hokage" he spoke in a dramatic hushed voice and then immediately raised his voice again with background music playing in the background conveniently "I would really love to know about the bloodline of the _dragon_ "

* * *

"Tell us about the bloodline of the dragon." As Danzo said this Hiruzen had half a mind to actually leave his place and strangle him. He actually spoke it loudly and with dramatic effects he could have spoken normally but no that guy is an asshole of an unprecedented level. Hiruzen hoped to talk about it with the Shinobi council only but now he has to talk in front of the civilians too, last time they spoke up in Shinobi business they tried to remove even the three basic jutsus from the academy curriculum.

Meanwhile the rest of the council was totally shocked. A new bloodline, it was new, not referring to the bloodline, and shocking for a bloodline to come out of nowhere but it still happens time to time. What shocked them more was that they thought he was going to talk about the resident trouble maker, not about some new bloodline. I mean why would Danzo talk about bloodline with the Demon Child in the context. Why would he even have a bloodline, he was just a demon.

The Shinobi council on the other hand was downright confused. They just like the civilian council thought it was just going to be a regular council meeting about the recent changes that are being made in the Suna-Konoha treaty. They did not expect a new bloodline to be discussed in the meeting. Now talking about bloodline was one thing but talking about bloodline and including Naruto was another thing and if they are being discussed in the same question than that would mean 'This is too much troublesome for a regular council meeting.' Shikaku thought and laid his head on the ground with a huge headache that was now forming in his mind.

Naruto on the other hand perked up when they started talking about his bloodline. And then he began to hide in himself when the silence became too much for his little mind, he knew for the fact that the general populace of Konoha didn't like him and the shinobi population was somewhat ignorant of him and that is on the best of days. So he began squirming on his seat as Kakashi and Genma came close to him.

After a long silence Hiruzen coughed and brought out the original red scroll that they first found which had an ornate gold dragon circling around it.

"This scroll" He started "is for the sole bearers of the dragon bloodline, it cannot be open if you don't have the said bloodline, we know because we tried opening it, and is covered in a seal that makes it totally unable to be opened by anyone else and also has a defense mechanism drawn into it making the holder to whom the scroll doesn't belong to shock or burn or forced away, it depends on the power with which you tried to open it. And the seal is specifically drawn by the Fourth Hokage and his wife" "His Wife?!" "I have yet to complete my sentence, yes his wife, Me and Jiraya along with Kakashi and few other people are witness of the marriage, now I am not going to say her name but she was as much of a prodigy if not more when it came to the seals, do not interrupt. Yes, so they drew the seals on the scroll which are also invisible to us." He pause again and looked at the gathered council who were still looking at him in shock with only Danzo and Shikaku along with Hisashi and Figuaku narrowing there eyes at him, he can't blame them they were always too smart for their own good. "The seal also make it impossible to be read by anyone else other than the bloodline bearer and the people that he may trust the most." Danzo let out a quiet curse under his breath which was noticed by Hiruzen as he gave a crooked smile. "Yes nobody other than the two I mentioned above can read the scroll."

"Lord Hokage, if you don't mind I would like to test it myself." Danzo said tryning one last time to get a hold of something of value from the fourth Hokage. Hiruzen knowing what happens when you deal with this scroll and tries to force open it handed the scroll the ANBU that appeared to be taken bare him. Once recieving the scroll, Danzo tilted it t get a better look at the scroll and turned in any direction, finally after not finding any thing he decided to push chakra into the scroll. Nothing happened "I think you were pulling my le-" out of nowhere a giant shock generated from the scroll throwing both the scroll and Danzo in opposite direction. Hiruzen then directed the vary ANBU to get the scroll which was still emitting the sparks. Everybody was too shocked to actually understand what happened

"Wha-" Danzo coughed as he tried to stand back up and reach his seat "What was that Lord Hokage."

"That elder Danzo was the defense mechanism I told you about, now only if they would have left some scrolls regarding this seal I think our security could have been better than." Hiruzen stated with hidden glee behind his voice. "Now as we have seen that normal people can't open it and I have also stated that nobody else apart from the person that trusted the most by the bloodline user and the bearer himself can read it. Now onto the next part and I don't want any loud exclamations and shouting and this time if any of you spoke out of there turn the ANBU will be very kind to lead you out of here." He clicked his finger and Kakashi brought Naruto in the front and took the scroll from the Hokage and brought it towards Naruto, and the whole council held their breath in the hope that what they are thinking may not be right and the child will face the same consequence that happened with the council elder but all of it were dashed when just reaching the hand there was a clicking sound that came from the scroll. Naruto looked around to see that the Civilians had there jaw drops and the shinobi council eyes were wider than the ball he used to play with alone.

Naruto then handed the scroll back to Kakashi who opened it fully to show it to the rest of the council and to the civilians surprise it was blank except for the signature at the end of the fourth Hokage and somebody else preferably his wife. Before anybody could speak or yell something, Hiruzen interrupted again "Now as you can see the scroll is blank except for the signature of the previous leader, and if you would have paid attention to what I have been saying, than you might have learned that the words inside the scroll is limited to only that person and the person he trusts. So to many of you it might be possible that you may not know what is written in the scroll if you don't learn don't put in yourself."

"So all we need to know what is written the scroll is gain his trust?" One of the civilians council member stated it as if it was the most easiest thing and at hearing that Danzo picked himself up to reach Naruto and Hiruzen cursed himself but before he could actually reach there, Naruto was approached by none other than Tsume Inuzuka or as known to him "Dog Lady" there were several spit takes and some choked on air when they heard his exclamation of glee, because in his own words he practically called her a bitch, now that is his childhood innocence but to some of them it is nothing more than the certificate of death, they were more surprised when the Inuzuka clan head and matriarch instead of strangling him just sighed and smiled as he continued his sentence "What are you doing here, is Kuromaru with you?"

Now before he could sprout some more questions Tsume interrupted him "Well little pup, I am here because I am the Inuzuka clan head." For Naruto that was a news because she one of the few who actually treated him without any contempt or jealousy or hatred or neutrally, first being she didn't mind when he played with her dog which was quiet frankly big in size, second that she was the one who taught him how to hold the sticks that he used eat ramen he thinks they are called chopsticks, and lastly she didn't looked at him with the same eyes like the others look at him, her eyes looked like Jiji and Teuchi-jiji. When he was unable to see her again he thought that he did something wrong but turns out she is actually a cool ninja and one of the strongest one made him feel good that he actually didn't do anything wrong.

"And Kuromaru is currently outside as he doesn't like these sessions." Truthfully nobody likes these sessions but they are nesseccary for Konoha and it's people so there is another thing "So kiddo tell me how are you?"

"I am good." Naruto started "And I don't blame Kuromaru these are lot of boring, when I become Hokage I am gonna ban these meetings." Most of them even the civilians laughed at this notion, they would love it if they don't have to be here in these meeting but these meetings as much of a headache as they were, as much necessary they were.

"You are welcome to try kiddo." She paused "hey do you mind if looked at the scroll?" She asks while pointing at the scroll that was with Kakashi.

"Sure." Hiruzen really need to teach him not to trust people easily but he was happy that it was Tsume not Danzo, that guy is a lot more manipulative than he meets the eye.

Tsume gets the scroll and then looks at the two major clans that being Uchiha and Hyuuga. And turns to them "I know that you activated your bloodline." Everybody turns to look at them seeing a Mangekyo Sharingan and Byakugan in action as they both now glared at her "I don't mind it bit can you tell me if the signatures are legit or not." Slowly the glare recedes as Hyuuga head spoke from his side "The signature of both of them are original I do not see any sign of fakery in it." This made many of the arguments that were rising up in the council shut down.

"Ok then" She nodded at the two and looked at Naruto again "Do you mind if I read it?" She asks again "Huh no." He turned and replied to her with a grin "Wait you can read it?"

"What you don't trust me?" She made a hurt face and laughed at seeing his expression which then turned to a pout "let me just try okay, little pup." She said to Naruto with a kind smile who in turn gave her his own.

She turned to look back at the scroll and opened it completely and to her surprise words began to form on the scroll, in her surprise she nearly dropped it but got her composure back.

"Dear Reader" 'so she could actually read it.' Hiruzen thought as she stated the exact words that were in the beginning of the letter.

"If you are able to open this scroll then you have my abilities and bloodline, the bloodline of a Dragon Slayer." Well this proves it that he actually he had a bloodline but none of them ever heard of a dragon Slayer or anything of that sort. She then continued to to read the next line "And if you don't have this bloodline but could still read this then you are someone who is trusted most by the person with this bloodline." After this she became quiet and kept on reading the scroll with her eyes going through every words again and again. She read the letter for few more times and then looked at Naruto then at Hokage and then at the council and then went back to letter again. She repeated the process for a few more time and then closed it.

"Okay" Tsume took in a deep breath "That is one complex and terrifying bloodline, if what I read is true." Now none of civilians wanted call her a liar as for the rest of them the scroll was blank but none would challenge two clan heads for there bloodline and the abilities of their precious fourth Hokage and possibly his wife.

"Well then what have you learned, Lady Tsume, if I may ask?" Danzo asks the Inzuka matriarch.

Tsume turning to him decided to tell the council what she had actually learned from the letter.

"According to the letter, his bloodline is divided in two characteristics, one is the physical characteristics and other being elemental one with several other stages that includes a Doujutsu and chakra forms and few stages. Just like sharingan." She paused as she let the things sunk in. "The physical and elemental characteristics are unlocked at a certain time. The physical characteristics being heightened senses, just like the Inuzukas including night vision too, his body strength will increase too with stamina and endurance. Then comes the elemental characteristics." She paused as they let the words sunk in about the physical characteristics which basically made him a Inuzuka without a partner. "The elemental characteristics makes them breath their elements." Many eyebrow rose as in the ninja world it was an easy feat but before anybody could say something she continued on "And also they are totally resistant to their respective elements." Eyebrows rose again this time in bafflement, Uchiha being the first one come out of the shock asked the one question he needed to ask. "You mean that a person with fire affinity could not be-" he was interrupted by Tsume herself "harmed by the fire jutsu, yes and that is not the best part."

"What is the best part then Lady Tsume?" Shibi Aburame asks.

"The best part is that they could eat the elements to refill their chakra." She replied and the whole room was silent, it was totally quiet with the sounds of insect that maybe were coming from the Aburame. "Lady Tsume by eating the elements do you mean eating as in consuming chakra?" One of the civilians asked. "Well according to the letter they could do it."

Danzo having some doubts was the first to ask a question "Lord Hokage if you don't mind may I have the demonstration of this feat?" He directed the question towards the Hokage who nodded "May I know his element?"

"He has affinity for fire, water and wind." Hiruzen states looking at Danzo as the rest widen their eyes for a child having not one but three elements. Danzo nodded his head and within the blink of an eye went through the hand seals of a Katon Jutsu as the rest of the members widen there eyes, Tsume being too much in shock was unable to act quickly as the a great fireball made contact with Naruto. Hiruzen was quick on his feet, to stand up but stopped when he heard a sound coming from the fire.

 _ **Slurp**_

 _ **Slurp**_

 _ **Slurp**_

The council was shocked when one of the member used a jutsu but this frightened shocked turned to an amazed one as the sound of slurping coming from inside the flame, as the ball began to decrease in size with flames and the turning into a vortex while going inside the mouth of one grinning Naruto Uzumaki.

"So they could actually do it." Danzo spoke as he sat back down.

"What was that?!" Hiruzen asks.

"What? you said his elements were water, wind, and fire. You except me to give him a glass of water or see him breath air to actually see it. It was only fire that I could try." Danzo said and Hiruzen knew what he had told him was truth and looking at Naruto's grinning face he knew that he was not in any danger. Even if it was true doesn't mean that he liked it.

Before an argument could escalate Tsume interjected with another point that may very well make the foam at mouth "He could also eat other elements as long as it has chakra and could combine them to create sub-elements." She said and the rest actually stopped to look at her as she learned that she had said something unbelievable.

"I am sorry." Fugaku Uchiha started "did you just say that he could actually able to learn the sub-element type moves which are essentially another set of bloodline in itself." She nodded her head the rest of the members looked at the Hokage for clearance.

Hiruzen sighed he actually wanted to keep some of the parts a secret. "Yes." He spoke after a while "He learned how to use or activate scorched bloodline after he ate a scorched ball of Pakura of Shakuton." Now that is a news Danzo didn't expect he need to get his hands on the child.

"So in theory if he ate ice he might be able to use Hyoton." Another of the council member spoke.

"That is wrong" Hiruzen said "Forced feeding of another may not be good and could also land him in a week to year long coma also the elements must be infused with chakra." Tsume nodded to this having read this in the letter. Now before she could speak anything else Danzo made a sign to not say anything else which was noticed by the shinobi population of council which consisted clan heads, ANBU commander, the elders and the Hokage.

Hiruzen understanding the sign decided to step in "I think that's enough for today." And looked towards the shinobi council signaling for them to keep on sitting. "We will continue this on 3 days from now. Shinobi council may stay we have discuss about the upcoming Jounin tests." He was happy that the civilians would not be here to learn more about this whole affair, some of the civilian member looked ready to protest but looking at the faces of the elders they complied, they learned their lesson when one of the idiots thought he was invincible and asked for the removal of basic techniques from the Academy and tried to gain some control in the Clans of Konoha got thrown out faster than the Kawarimi jutsu considering the fact that not even Danzo backed him in his advent.

Slowly the civilians left the chambers leaving only the shinobi council with the Konoha elders that included Danzo, Koharu and Homura, and the Shinobi council.

"So what is it that you need Danzo?" Hiruzen asked when the last of the civilians were out of the hall.

"Oh sorry Lord Hokage?" Danzo spoke up "I just thought that maybe you didn't want the civilians to know everything that will be discussed here." 'They weren't the only ones' Hiruzen thought while looking at the Konoha elders, especially Danzo. Danzo having felt his stare looked back at him with a smirk "What did you really thought you could actually hid this information from me, especially after the little incident in Suna."

"That wasn't my fault that he ate a scorched ball of Pakura." "He did what?!" The rest of the council shouted except for Naruto & Tsume who were both rubbing there ears, Hiruzen, Kakashi and Genma and Danzo.

"And then let out a huge torrent of scorching flame afterwards." Danzo spoke for the Hokage.

"Wait?!" Inoichi stopped the conversation "He ate a sub element and then proceeded to let out a huge torrent of scorching flames just after eating the flame."

"Not directly afterwards." Hiruzen interrupted "the body needs time to adjust to the introduction of a new element and it may come in the form of regurgitation or a coma."

"Regurgitation" Chouza Akimichi asks "Like puking and vomiting."

"Both words mean the same thing" Danzo spoke out.

"Now we have discussed the lack of understanding of vocabulary of my freind." Shikaku spoke out "Can we get back on the track, what is in the bloodline that would need the sudden leaving" or throwing them out "of the civilian council."

"As you may know that there are chances that he may be the last of his clan, so even if you want to there are high chances that he will be put in the CRA doesn't matter if you want it or not Sarutobi, the civilians council has that much say in it especially when he is the only one of his clan and the bloodline here." Sarutobi knew Danzo was right there are high chances that few of the Clan Head may vote for the CRA as much as they don't want to, and the civilians would have the vote in this as well and that might make things more difficult with the civilian knocking down his door. Also the elders, Danzo and may be Homura will vote for it. All in all the CRA will take place if he does or doesn't matter. "The only thing you could do is put restrictions on it so that the civilians may not become a part of CRA." Danzo completed his point, he may vote for it but it doesn't mean that he will anyone to be a part of it, Konoha needs strong ninja, not some basic child that could only perform basic bushin technique. "Also if they become part of it." Koharu for the first time spoke "they might get there hands on the techniques that he may have in the future." At this Hiruzen let out a snort as the rest turned to look at him.

"What was that Lord Hokage?" Homura interjected "He does have a point, there are chances that they may get there hands on the techniques scroll or any techniques that he may have in future." Meanwhile Naruto a bit confused about what was being talked about decided to ask something "Excuse me." He asks as everyone turns to look at him "uh um what's a ah CRA?" The whole council was deathly quiet as none of them wanted to tell him what ot will entail and what will be expected of him.

"We will talk about this later on." Hiruzen spoke with authority "Now you may complete what you have read." He looked at Tsume for her to describe what she had read also to keep Naruto from asking any more of this question.

"The doujutsu, known as Dragon eye, will be activated in a life or death situation or when he is desperate." She the took in a breath to speak out the next words "And is basically a combination of a sharingan and bayakugan."

"I am sorry." Hyuuga Hisashi spoke out "what do you mean by combination of sharingan and bayakugan."

"Well the Dragon's eye will have the telescopic vision of bayakugan and tunnel vision of sharingan, it allows him to break the strongest genjutsu and look at a person tenketsu, chakra pathways and how a person mold chakra."

"So the only thing the eye doesn't have is" Fugaku after a moment of silence started "The 360° vision of bayakuga and ability to copy a technique of sharingan,but it may allow him to understand how a technique works." Tsume and Hiruzen nodded as Danzo tried thinking the possible uses of it. "May we know any other things the bloodline provided apart from the stages."

"He also have chakra wings that will come with the Doujutsu." "Wings as in-" Chouza asks but Tsume spoke for him"The appendages that birds uses to fly, yes." "Okay" Danzo's mind was in a overdrive.

"Now the stages of the bloodline." Tsume spoke out to get attention back of the council.

"The bloodline includes 3 stages." Tsume started "2nd Origin, third origin and Dragon force."

"2nd origin allows the user to use stronger techniques with less chakra cost and will allow him to combine any elements easily, in this stage one wouldn't have to worry about overuse of chakra." Now this was impressive as many of them have techniques that are very chakra taxing "It also allows them to turn themselves into the element they have the affinity for." The silence reigned again with the ANBU commander coming out of his stupor "So if one, we could say has the affinity for lightening, he could turn himself to that lightening." Most of their thoughts went back to the 3rd shinobi war where Minato Namikaze earned the title of Yellow Flash. "Yes, he could." Was the strong reply of the Kage.

"Interesting." Danzo spoke out "And how would one can activate this stage."

Tsume paused and looked at the Hokage who gave her a go ahead "By Power and Chakra Overload." The silence was prominent. "So he could." Homura was the one to speak "activate it right now of someone overload him with chakra." Most of their thoughts went to the Kyuubi pushing his chakra into his little body.

Hiruzen was quick to reply "No, as the overload could not only harm him and his chakra pathways but could also outright kill him." Danzo made a humming sound and sat back again.

"Third Origin, nothing is told about it except that this stage is extremely dangerous. And could kill a person or one may not be able to use chakra for a long time and even that is not specified " Tsume spoke out and everyone eyes rose again "Now the other stage which is completely diffrent stage Dragon Force." She took in a deep breath before continuing "Dragon force will increase his over all physical abilities, and will also provide a dragon slayer with draconic appearance that include scales making there skin hard to pierce or damage, drastic increase in power and less chakra cost."

"And how could one activate Dragon Force." Koharu asks.

"By eating a special substance that contains every single element in it." The brows rose again "consuming a special flame called heaven flame that could also heal any to every kind of injury" the brows were starting to disappear "Or by either defeating or slaying a dragon. Yes the last one is impossible even the one who wrote this letter mentioned it." The whole council was very silent

"Now that is one strong bloodline." Shikaku Nara broke the silence with his comment.

Hiruzen knowing that more is needed to be discussed about the bloodline, "That is not the only thing unique about the bloodline." He spoke as Tsume, Naruto and Kakashi went back to there respective seats.

"Now with Naruto's permission I've decided to discuss few other things about this bloodline." He brought out another scroll it was plain with no extra design "this scroll contains a brief introduction to the bloodline including the moves, I wrote it down after Naruto's permission to discuss some basics with the original scroll is safe somewhere else, now this elders will tell you why I laughed when you talked about the civilians stealing the moves. Inoichi will you do the honours." An ANBU passed the scroll towards the Yamanaka Clan head who got the scroll.

" _The Dragon slayers are of various types._ " Inoichi started the scroll which was written by the Hokage to not discuss more important things like history of the bloodline. " _There are basic dragon slayers with affinity for Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightening._ " The next line nearly made him drop the scroll " _And then there are these affinity: Poision, Metal/Iron, Crystal, Wood, Lava, Shadow, Light and Darkness._ "

"Lord Hokage."

"Yes Fugaku."

"When they are talking about types you meant that the slayers could belong to any main elemental and sub-elemental group, but what about shadow and light." Everyone intrest is peaked as with the possibilities that were laid down in front of them made the slayers a lot more dangerous than they previously were thought out to be.

"Yes." He turned to Inoichi "Can you read the rest of the scroll."

"Yes Lord Hokage" Inoichi went back to the scroll "The scroll also talks about the several abilities that is unique to the designated dragon Slayer." Nobody wanting to interrupt what will be introduced to them.

" _Fire Dragon Slayer: They are resistant to flame and could it it. The Fire Dragon Slayer also possesses something called the Flames of Emotions. The stronger the emotions of this slayer is the stronger the power and techniques will be._ " He paused then read the other paragraph.

" _Metal/Iron Dragon Slayer: Could eat Iron and metallic objects to restore chakra, also this slayer turn himself into living walking armour and turn his/her hand into weapons like sword and saw._ " This actually made them think it through as not only it makes him the most defensive person and the ability to turn his hands into make into weapon makes him the most dangerous person in close combat situation.

" _Lightening Dragon Slayer: Just like the above mention the basic abilities is same, but in here one could became fast as lightening can cover large distance in short time use the lightening to bulk up and gaining more strength._ " This was again was surprising and yet impressive. It also seem similar to the technique of the Jonin of the Kumogakure, Ai or A don't know how they pronounce that name.

" _Sky Dragon Slayer: Again they have common abilities regarding their elements but unlike them being a wind/sky dragon slayer has many advantages. First you could practically heal yourself of any sickness and injury also you could heal others too. But unlike others this element allow your body to be flexible and moving also you could also use the sky dragon abilities to torture by increasing the amount of pain and messing with the nervous system of a person. You could also use the element to fly and heal sickness of any kind. A sky dragon is also known for restoring chakra and being kind hearted. Also they don't seem to run out of chakra as long as they breath due to their elements allying themselves to the air._ " And this was more terrifying than before the sky dragon could not only never run out of chakra which is just as much dangerous and the ability to heal oneself was just as much dangerous and a good medic and the other part of them being being able to inflict more pain by messing with nervous system, many shuddered at the implication.

" _Poison/Venom Dragon Slayer: Same with the abilities like the other dragon slayer. As these are not your day to day elemental dragon slayer, the first thing he gets was being resistant to any to every kind of poison known and unknown to mankind. These slayers could also create antidote to the poison on the spot if you give them the taste of the poison. More over these slaying provides with ability to hear things that normal slayer cannot. Being a Poison dragon slayer gives you the ability to read minds and thoughts._ " So a dragon Slayer with the ability to read mind and being resistant to every known or unknown poison.

" _Light Dragon Slayer: Also Known as the Holy Dragon Slayer. The special ability of this dragon slayer travelling as fast as light but also the fact that this dragon slayer has the ability to destroy and harm everything evil._ " Being shocked was being old.

" _Shadow Dragon Slayer: If you are somehow aligned to Shadows, the Shadow dragon ability gives you the ability to eat and move in between shadows. You could even jump into the shadows of the person and control them while being hidden in the shadow of the person. When you are in shade you could use your ability to power your shadow abilities._ "

Hiruzen remembered the silence that was there when he first read the same thing that Inoichi spoke and it still impresses him still.

Shikaku again was one of the first to come out of his shock " Lord Hokage" he said "You said that the slayers could consume any element as long as it is laced with chakra, right?" The Hokage nodded as Shikaku asks something which he thought was important "So for instance if he eats one of the shadow attacks that the Naras are known for there is a high chances that he would either land in a coma or if he is lucky he could gain shadow as a part of affinity." Hiruzen actually understood his worry, being a clan that is known for shadow attacks the prospect of someone being able to consume one of the attacks and after that being able to use their techniques is quiet terrifying.

"Don't worry he won't be eating your techniques." You know that after laying down many of the rule which included Uchiha not copying technique,Hyuuga not using there bloodline while near Hot Springs and many more this is the first time he has to give a brand new rule which is just as much wierd.

"The reason I am not as much worried as I should be is the reason because that the moves of dragon Slayer are exclusive only to them." Hiruzen stated once again dropping another bomb on them.

"You mean like Sub-element bloodline techniques." Tsume spoke from her side and looked at the Hokage, "well that to but more so for other reason." He then looked at Inoichi "You can read the techniques that I have written too." Inoichi looked at him and then at the scroll again, he looked at the scroll and tilted his head and then rubbed his eyes and blinked several time. "Uh Lord Hokage." Inoichi starts "There are no hand signs for the technique."

"You are right Inoichi." Hiruzen looked at the gathered members "he _doesn't_ need the hand signs for these moves." They really have a seat which would be specifically for the silence.

"I've said it before but I am saying it again." Shikaku spoke again "that is one strong and freaky bloodline."

"Now onto the more major parts." Hiruzen started "because of the development of the bloodline and considering nobody is there to teach him more about the techniques or shinobi style in general. So he will need to be taught and keeping in mind his bloodline there three people who I know that could help in teaching him." Danzo who didn't want to miss out the opportunity was about to stand up. But was stopped. "I know what you are thinking Danzo and no you are not the one who will be teaching him."

"Don't be a fool Sarutobi." Danzo interrupted "I can him strong and make sure he remain loyal to Konoha."

"How many times we are going to play this game Danzo." Hiruzen started "I am not going to say it again you are not the one who will do it." He let it known by flaring his chakra.

"Lord Hokage." Homura interjected when the argument began to boil "May we know of the people who will be the one to teach young Naruto."

"Yes the teacher who will help Naruto will be." He looked towards Tsume "Raiga Inuzuka" then towards the Hyuuga "Hizashi Hyuuga." And then he turned towards the Uchiha "Shishui Uchiha." Silence became a permanent member of the Council chamber again.

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter so this chapter is also done now I can actually do the Academy part of the story. Also o need a beta for this story I would love it if anyone who is interested to be my beta. Again thank you for loving this story.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review and fav and follow guys.**_

 _ **Light's Out Guys.**_


	15. Academy Begins:Meet the Teachers

_**Hey guys here I am with another wonderful chapter for this story hope you guy like it and enjoy it just like the others. So now we are at the Academy and how Naruto deals with making friends this time around in the Academy, many of the students are going to get a slight personality change so wait for that bit too.**_

 **(Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Training Ground 4)**

A guy wearing ANBU pants and jounin vest was standing in the ground opposite of another person wearing the same garb. Both of their faces was covered with the only place being the eyes which were glaring at each other from behind the cloth. The red eyes with tomoes in them were studying there opponents with too much intensity. Both of the opponents looked ready for anything that could come from the shadows. In their hands were swords, one holding a Katana and the other a ninjato.

Suddenly the first guy made the move, he attacked with much vigor with the ninjato, the second guy stepped aside from the slash. The first guy then brought a hidden kunai and used it to attack him with his other hand. The guy used the katana in his hand to stop the kunai going for his abdomen. He then bought his knee up to attack him but the first guy jumped out of the way.

Both of them then surged at each other at incredible speed the tomoes in the red eyes spinning wildly. The first guy bought his katana with him with a downward slash while the second guy used his ninjato in an upward slash. Both held the position in a stalemate until the second guy kicked the first guy again. The first went back flying as he landed and tried to maintain his footing but before he could a punch came straight to his chest from the second guy, but instead of flying back the first guy was turned into black crows as they went away flying. The second guy eyes widen for a bit and he quickly looked around before two more person which looked exactly same as the first guy with their build and body and the stance and the katana they had. "Clones" the second guy muttered as the clones of the first guy attacked him but as they attacked at him with their swords the second guy disappeared in the swirl of leaves and soon there were several swirls with the second guy using it to go from one place to another and taking out the clones within few seconds. The first guy than suddenly jumped from up with few clones attacking the wind swirl with leaves.

The second guy quickly took out the clones but a sudden impact stopped him from teleporting again. The first guy was standing at the place where the second guy once stood. Both then waited for a few more moments before charging again. A slash from the first guy which was dodged.

A stab from the second guy.

Another slash

Slash

Stab

Slash

Stab

Stab

Slash

Slash

*klink*

Both of the people were again at stalemate with the both sword crossed. Both trying to over power the other.

Then the first guy moved again he tilt the sword a bit where blade was now touching the handle, stuck it near the hilt and then threw both katana and the ninjato away from their wielders. And just after throwing the swords away he brought out a kunai to attack but was stopped by the second guy when he brought out his kunai to stop the knife from hitting him.

*clank* both of the kunai met in the middle when the first guy used his momentum from the downward slash he tried to use to turn it into kick to his head. The second guy used his elbow to stop the kick and then used his hand with kunai to attack him. The first quickly moved while letting out a curse, the second guy charged forward with a punch which the first guy caught and he retaliated with his punch which the second guy used his other hand because which he dropped his kunai and the moment distraction led to him getting kicked in the chest and being thrown away mid air he twisted himself and threw shuriken at the first guy, which he dodged by jumping out of the way. The second guy bought out another kunai and attacked the first guy again. Both of them attacked with there kunai slash,

stab

slash

Stab

Slash

Slash

Stab

Stab

Until the first guy brought his right hand with the kunai near the neck which the second kept at bay with his left hand and the right hand of the second guy with kunai inches away from being stab the first guy in the chest near heart but stopped by the left hand of the first guy.

Both glaring at each other, with the tomoes in the middle spinning wildly. But before the two could continue a sudden sound of clap stopped both of them.

*Clap clap clap*

Both of them looked at the place where the sound was coming from and got surprised by gathering.

The place where they were looking at consisted of a woman with black hair with bangs and Light skin. She wore a purple blouse and red skirt with shinobi sandals. This was Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha house, beside her stood her husband Fugaku Uchiha with a firm look. And with them was a small child that looked like Fugaku and with a bit lighter skin tone with awe and stars in his eyes and looking at the two with admiration. The kid was Sasuke Uchiha the second child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

But that wasn't what shocked them.

The shocking thing was the three other people that were them. One was the Hokage, currently the most influential shinobi in Konoha and with them was one Kakashi Hatake, the shinobi prodigy, student of fourth Hokage and one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. And with them having the same expression as Sasuke Uchiha was the blonde haired kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

"That was so awsome." Naruto shouted with the stars in place of his eyes.

"Ofcourse, they were awsome." Sasuke from his place said "My brother is fighting everything he does is awsome." Talk about older brother worship.

"It is impressive." Sarutobi from his place spoke out. "I am quiet impressed with how far you both have come in the shinobi arts, Itachi, Shishui." Both masked person removed the cloth that was covering there face. The first guy was a younger than the other, maybe in his late teens and has his looks quiet similar to the couple that was standing before him. This was Itachi Uchiha, the older son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

The second person was a bit older than Itachi, had unkempt black hair and a broad nose. He had fair build and was standing tall. This was Shisui Uchiha. Both of the Uchiha initially frozen at there place jumped up and bowed down to greet the Clan head, his family and the Hokage.

Hiruzen waved his hand indicating for them to stand up and motioned for Fugaku to continue who saw the gesture.

"Itachi." Itachi stood firm and stepped forward "You are quiet strong and a prodigy in your age group, but that doesn't mean that you have learned everything. There is still place, moves and skills that you have yet learn and I look forward to the time when you have mastered your current level. You have still made some mistakes that could be overlooked by the most people but I and most importantly you know where you have made those mistakes and I know that you will improve in thos places." Itachi hearing the words from his father stepped back and stood with Shisui.

"Now Shisui." Shisui came in the front at the command of his clan head. "Another Prodigy of the Uchiha clan. You are one of the strongest shinobi and because of that both you and Itachi were nominated for the Jounin and ANBU at the age both of you are at. Your ninjutsu and taijutsu is already incredible and your mastery over the sharingan makes you much more formidable. Moreover your skills with Shushin Jutsu makes you much more deadlier. And just like I have told Itachi, I will tell you that you, there still some places that you have to learn and some techniques that you need to improve upon." As he said this Shisui also took his place back with Itachi.

"Also I am quiet happy to tell you both that you have made both this Clan and our village pride by overcoming the challenges and obstacles." Fugaku stated while looking at both of them "And I am proud at both of you for this."

The Uchihas present were quiet wide eyed at his compliment as the Uchiha Patriarch never gives out compliment and praises. "Another thing that I need to discuss with you, Shisui." Shisui looked at the Fugaku.

"Yes Lord Fugaku?" He asks knowing that if the Hokage is there than it might be an important mission.

"Becuase something that happened recently and came in the light of council, Lord Hokage." Fugaku directed his gaze at the leader of the village. "Has decided to give a mission to the three shinobi and you are one of them." So he was right there was a mission from the Hokage. "This mission will take precedence over other things." He pauses as Shisui nodded showing his interest in the mission.

"And your mission will be to teach, Naruto Uzumaki with two other Jounin of the Konoha."

* * *

 **(Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Inuzuka Compound)**

Alright let's face. It several things have changed during the council meeting, that was thing that Tsume noted. With little Naruto having a bloodline like the one that has been discussed in the council, it would mean that he is now on the same pedestal as the rest of the clans are. The only bad thing is that he is the only one with the said bloodline, which makes it a bit easier for the Civilian Council to initiate the CRA for him and mostly add nothing more than but a bunch of civilian girls sometimes who are older than him. All in all he was going to have difficult time finding love in the future also if any of the member got with the little guy then there was a chance that they will also become a part of the things left behind by his parents for him which included hirashin and Uzumaki seals which shouldn't be happening except if he fell in love with a civilian than it is the whole other thing, unless the girl does it for money and nothing else. The saving grace this time have been the sudden and quick action of Hiruzen and unexpected support of the Danzo, which was a surprise in itself. Apart for the thing that he wants him to be turned into a weapon for him to use. Which again is not good.

'You know this ordeal has given me a bit more headache than a hangover does.' Tsume thought while rubbing her head. She then turned to look at one of her clansmen. "Bring me Jounin Raiga Inuzuka, from the ninken vet here." She commanded as the clansmen nodded her head and went out of the room to get the Jounin.

Why did Hiruzen chose these three? Was the prominent question that rang in the mind of the Inuzuka matriarch. She may not be as smart as some of the other Clan heads but even she could see that the Hokage was also planning things in the dark. And with the knowledge of this bloodline had somehow made him more vigilant.

Tsume was deep in her thought when the door opened again and a man in a Jounin vest appeared, he was tall, and had the same brown hairs and the Inuzuka clan markings like the rest of them. He had brown eyes and with him was his Ninken partner, Ranmaru. He was a big dog with brown patches near its eye and ears.

"Lady Tsume." Raiga started "You called for me?"

"Yes, Jounin Raiga." Tsume spoke in a formal tone as she looked at the one of her clansmen. "The Hokage has asked for you, you have been given a mission by the Hokage himself and will be provided a team for this mission." She pauses as she saw the widening of eyes of the Inuzuka member, she would've been surprised either, she knew that a mission coming directly from the Kage has a lot of importance and could either mean a direct promotion or recognition if successful or sometimes death because the mission got ugly and you failed. "He will be coming here with one of your teammates, so that you could be acquainted with them, I want you to be in your best behaviour and present yourself properly to the Hokage." She stood up and walked towards the door "don't let me down little brother." Tsume spoke quietly but the widening of eyes from both Raiga and his partner showed that they heard her.

Raiga quickly stood up, followed by Ranmaru as they followed the Clan matriarch of the Inuzuka to the gates of the compound. "Lady Tsume." Raiga called out to her clan head "if I may ask, can you tell us about this mission or my possible teammates, who are going to undertake this mission with me."

"You should've learned patience, little brother." Tsume spoke again "Lord Hokage are just about to reach here and you will find out about your mission then." With that Tsume looked in the front where the figure of Hokage followed with Kakashi and ANBU appeared, he also had Naruto with him, behind whom was the famous Shushin no Shisui of the Uchiha Clan. "Ah Tsume." Hokage greeted the clan matriarch who in turn bowed down to greet the leader of their village. "I am glad to see that you've called Raiga here." The Hokage looked at the young Inuzuka who in turn bowed down to the Kage.

"Lord Hokage." Raiga bowed to greet the Kage of the village.

"Stand tall Jounin." Hiruzen spoke as he looked towards the Inuzuka jounin "I have a mission for you."

Raiga stood firm and went to look at the gathered people. "I want you." Hiruzen started "to help prepare Naruto Uzumaki for future, he will be attending the academy but you have to help him get control of his super-human senses that he have developed because of his bloodline. I want you to train him so that these senses don't become a hindrance during a mission." Raiga had his eyes widened, he knew about the resident prankster of Konoha who is also the Jinchuriki of kyuubi, he didn't hate the kid, oh god no he did not, but he was mostly wary of him also the rumors regarding the child being haunted didn't help him either, but to find out that he had a bloodline, that is new, and what are the super-senses?

Hiruzen seeing the confused expression decided to elaborate on it "due to his bloodline his senses are increased to the point where it rivals an Inuzuka." Now that was a surprise because the Inuzuka has the best senses in the whole of Konoha if not the world.

"But why do I need to learn how to control them?" Naruto asks for the first time. Raiga hearing the question smiled at the little child.

"What is your name pup?" Raiga asks with a smile and the rest decided to watch the interaction. Naruto hearing him gave him a bright grin to match his smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage."

"Ah you dream to be Hokage." Raiga said with a knowing smile "the strongest ninja in the village. You know as the strongest ninja you have to be strong but also should know how to observe and use your senses." Naruto nodded his head excitedly as the Inuzuka kept on talking "and one thing you should know that super-senses are both blessing and a curse you can hear things that some people don't hear and because of that loud voices hurt people like us, also enhanced eyesight also has a problem because of sudden surge of light, same goes for smell too." He paused as he saw the Uzumaki kid who was now looking at him with his full attention. "That's why you need to learn how to use your senses in places where they can't help you properly. Are you ready for my training that I will provide for you?"

 **"Hai Sensei!"**

* * *

 **(Konohagakure No Sato**

 **Hyuuga Compound)**

Hisashi Hyuuga let out a sigh. He felt like every clan head and the village leader had been doing it for a long long time.

And right now it was more than ever. He didn't know what to feel as of now, with all of the things that had been going on in the village and his clans and his family. With the death of Hizashi's wife, his wife Hitomi took most of the care of all the family including his nephew. Both of the brothers were on equal footing when it came to their clans style, but it was his brother who was to be marked with the cage bird seal. Hiashi had been for a long time trying hard to get rid of the seal. But the elders have made it so impossible for him to work on anything against the seal, and there was no way a sannin or more importantly Jiraya, the toad sennin could help him in this advent to create a new seal that would be such that the stealing of bayakugan would be impossible, but the elders didn't want to lose there slaves from which they could benefit from and use them as they saw fit.

And now comes a new problem, not problem per say but something akin to it.

With the new bloodline that has been introduced through Naruto, the problems have taken a new height for the Hokage and the shinobi that he chose for training him which in turn will become the problems for the clan, more specifically the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans. Most of the members of these two clans don't see eye to eye for obvious reason, I mean come on whenever one looks other in the eye they activate their said bloodline just to prove which one is superior, and now two of them has to work together. Which truthfully was not at all good, also keeping in mind the fact that the shinobi chosen from the Hyuuga clan is from branch house makes it all the more problematic.

From Inuzuka a well know Jounin have been chosen by the Hokage to help train the kid and makes him up to par so that he won't lag behind the other students at the academy. Considering that many still hates the kid and his guts so that was too. Now about the Inuzuka Jounin, Raiga Inuzuka, one of the strongest Jounin in the field and tracking and part of the ANBU.

Then comes Shishui Uchiha, one of the prodigy of Uchiha clan and also hold a special title for himself 'Shushin no Shishui. Which makes him a lot more faster than he already is not as fast as the fourth Hokage but still very fast. He is also is chosen as the next temporary head of the Uchiha clan when, Fugaku is not around, and considering Itachi doesn't want to take that place or isn't ready and Sasuke is still just a child, or what he has heard about in the rumors regarding the Uchiha prodigy. Truth to be told he never thought that Fugaku would choose anyone else other than his sons but considering how Shishui and Itachi are he might be hoping that Itachi could learn more things from the older Uchiha. Also did you know the rest of the village is still vary of the Uchiha clan, especially after the whole kyuubi no youko fiasco.

Now coming to the choose Hyuuga, Hizashi is not a bad choice, his personal thoughts. On the contrary he is great teacher and a fighter so there is nobody else better than the said Hyuuga to train the little Uzumaki.

No what worries him the most is that, the Hokage has chosen someone from the branch house, someone with the cage bird seal over someone from the main house. And because of this the main house of the Hyuuga family is going to take this as an insult to themselves. After all in their eyes, the Hokage has chosen a filthy commoner instead of a member from the main house.

Hiashi sighed again, and then the door that was near him moved only slightly a bit and then it was opened, to show a woman with the same hair color like Hiashi and the same pale eyes. The woman was also pregnant with how her stomach was seen. Behind the woman was a small girl with a bob cut and similar pale eyes came with her while holding the edge of her kimono and looked quiet neevous, also on the face of the woman was a tight smile, these were his wife and daughter Hitomi Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga and by the looks of it his wife was not happy and her unhappiness was also making there daughter nervous.

"Hello Dear" Hitomi spoke in an icy tone and a shiver passed on the spine of the two other people that were in the room with him. "How are you on this fine day?" Imminent danger was the word that kept on ringing in his head.

"Hello Hitomi" Hisashi spoke in a placating and soothing voice while trying his best to not anger his wife any further, he doesn't know why she is angry as of now or what has made her more agitated maybe it's the pregnancy hormones, which is so not good she is terrifying without them, with them its a whole different news. "I am very good. how has your day been and how is my little princess?" Hinata quickly went from her mother to her father in a moment notice with a bright smile, now only if she could be like this with others and be more confident. Hitomi on the other hand the icy expression dropped for a moment seeing the father-daughter moment for a bit, but the icy expression returned as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Oh it was good, me and Hinata went to the park with Natsu." Natsu Hyuuga, right now the caretaker of Hinata whenever she or Hiashi were busy. "And you know what did we hear?" Hiashi only shook his head in negative "While we were out, Natsu and I heard a news about you calling your brother for a meeting. Is that right?" How did the news of him calling Hizashi here got out, and he now perfectly understood what she was talking about, considering that Hizashi was the member of the branch house, and if a member of the branch house was called in by the member of the main house, most of the time it was because they are discussing what that person has done wrong, and if this news was out and about then Hitomi wasn't the only member of the clan that might've heard about this, then all of them are going to be here 'Shit!' Hiashi cursed in his mind he was actually going to discuss with his brother alone but now the whole of the clan is going to be in on the meeting between him, his brother and the Hokage, next time if he was going to meet his brother for things like this then he is going to go to his place himself not gonna send a messenger to call for him. Now Hitomi glared at him with shuriken and kunai and if he was true and a glare could kill, he would already be six feet under. Hinata did the right thing and his behind his father at the moment notice.

"Hitomi, dear, the love of my life" Hiashi raised his hands in defence "You are taking it the wrong way."

"Taking it the wrong way, taking it the wrong way!" Pregnancy hormones were so not good for him. "Tell that to the elders who are now gathering in the main hall to discuss about the possible crime your brother, may I say, did not even commit."

"I know that he didn't do anything wrong." Now Hiashi spoke while he looked at his wife "I called him to have a brother to brother talk and a possible mission that-" the door to the room opened up again and another figure looking quiet similar to Hiashi in many ways stepped in followed by a chibi version of the older guy and a woman with same pale eyes and concerned expression walked in the room. These were Hizashi Hyuuga, his son and Hiashi's nephew Neji Hyuuga and the caretaker of Hinata Natsu Hyuuga.

"Hello brother" Hizashi Hyuuga spoke when he looked at his brother and turned to look at the two other people that were already in the room "You called for me. And before we go to the main hall let me just tell you whatever the members of main branch are talking about I did not do it." He completed firmly as the other two that entered with him looked a bit nervous about what could happen between the two brothers.

Hiashi on the other hand could do nothing much but groan "I know that you didn't do any thing wrong." He said and looked at his brother in the eye. "And from here on now I am not going to send a messenger to call you." Now the eyes of the other people widened, if he was not going to call his brother by the messenger than this would mean that all of this was a huge misunderstanding.

"Wait if you know that I didn't do anything wrong then why was I called?" Before Hiashi could speak anything the door slid open showing another member of the branch house, he bowed down before the head of the Clan.

"Lord Hiashi" The branch house member spoke with contempt knowing that it is going another of those meeting where the main house member of the clan will provide fake evidence to convict and blame the member of the branch house "The Elder council awaits you along with Hizashi Hyuuga." Hiashi on the other hand did nothing much but cursed under his breath which was heard by most of the adults in the room, the children looked confused and Hitomi glared at her husband again.

"Alright" Hiashi spoke as he gathered his composure "Let's get this over with, if the main house and elders are so impatient to get themselves insulted then let's not stop them." With that he started to walk towards the door but then stopped and turned towards the branch members apart from his brother and his wife. "You are also welcome to join this meeting." If they are going to change the system why not start now, he also needs to have words with the person that he choose as the messenger. The branch members, especially Natsu and the new messenger looked surprised at what the clan head had asked of them, and if the main house members are going to knock down a notch, then who were they to miss it. Now all of them followed their clan head, the wife and brother of her husband looking quiet surprised at their clan head. Whereas on the faces of the other four concern and confusion remain prominent.

They quickly came near the main hall where the Hyuuga elder sat around in a circle and few seats left for the the Clan head and his family. The branch house member which consisted of Hizashi, his son Neji, Natsu and the messenger who now stood there. Whereas Hitomi and Hiashi along with Hinata went to take the seat. In the other side of the room their stood a petite figure, probably of man, he was quiet short in figure and was another member of the main house, he is Negi Hyuuga, best friend of Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga, and right now he kept in glaring at the clan head. Hiashi seeing just gave him a crooked smirk, and the man looked back in confusion, that smirk could mean only one thing, Hiashi Hyuuga was planning something big and stupid and it had been a long time since he had planned something big and stupid.

"Lord Hiashi" One of the elders stood up and looked towards the member of the branch house with a glare and then turned to look at their head. "We are gathered here to discuss about your case against the branch member Hizashi Hyuuga."

"Yes before we do that." Hiashi interrupted the elder of the clan "I would like to know the messenger that I sent to call for my brother." The elders looked at each other not liking the fact that the clan head had called for the the person that has delivered the news to them.

"Ofcourse Lord Hiashi." Another member of the clan council spoke up "can you tell us the reason why are you asking for him."

"Oh you will find out it out once you call him here." The head of the clan shot back. And then the elder turned to look at the door. And a Hyuuga main branch member, strodded out wearing a chunin vest over his kimono, he looked quiet proud of what he has done here and how he let out the information of the meeting between his brother and him. Hiashi gripped the table and applied force over it in anger. Hitomi looked towards her husband in concerned confusion.

"Tell me your name Chunin." Hiashi spoke in a controlled rage.

"My name is Torune Hyuuga." The hyuuga spoke with so much pride that he might as well be the head of the clan.

"And do you know why you are here?" Hiashi asked.

"For informing the council of the possible punishment of the branch house filth, Hizashi Hyuuga." Now this got him another set of glare from the other Hyuugas. Hiashi, Hitomi, Natsu, Negi and the messenger glared towards him with hate, where as the elders glared because the idiot messenger has openly insulted the brother of the clan head.

"And did I told you to inform the elders about this meeting that is going to take place between me and my brother?!" Hiashi spoke in barely controlled rage. And the elders did look at him asking the same question through their eyes that the he had asked.

The chunin on the other hand fidget in his place knowing that Hiashi hasn't asked anything like that "Well...you see...I assumed that when...you asked me to call your brother...you wanted me to inform rest of the council too." Now all of the present people looked at him with hardened and surprised expression whereastbe bench that Hiashi was holding nearly broke from the pressure that he was applying.

"So you...just assumed that...I wanted to call the rest of the council...just because I asked you too call my brother!" Now even the chunin could see the anger that the Hyuuga patriarch was emitting. "Who gave you the right to assume about what I want to talk with my brother or not!" Hiashi was livid and his family, brother and best friend could see it clearly. Hinata hid behind her mother when her father began shouting where as Neji did the same thing with his father. The chunin on the other hand looked towards one of the elders for help.

The elder stood up to placate the head of the clan "Lord Hiashi, do you not think that it is necessary for the council to learn about what have been discussed between the branch house member and the head of the clan. After all it is our right as the council to know about news like these."

"Oh it's the right of the council to know about news like these,so than it might also be the right of council to know why you take daily walk to the house three blocks away from here and why you come smelling like ladies perfume." Hiashi spoke with a glare towards the elder as the elder than shook in his place as the bayaakugan of the Hyuuga patriarch was active and the rest also turned their glare on him. "Or why your wife flirts with the strangers and quiet frankly very young males on the streets of the village." The words spoken by the laid heavily on the council as the messenger, Torune trembled in his place. "Do you wish to speak about them in this meeting." The whole council was silent when this had been spoken.

"Oh damn!" A voice whispered and Hiashi and Hizashi turned to look towards their friend who just gave a smirk in return.

"No Lord Hyuuga." The elder gritted out and sat back down in his place.

"Now back to the chunin Torune." Hiashi spoke again turning his attention back from the elder to the trembling chunin "As you know what you have done chunin" Hiashi looked as the chunin shook his head "What you have done is considered as a crime, the spreading of news when you have been ordered by the higher up or a mission leader, you would've committed a treason and will be ordered for execution or life sentence in the ANBU prison." Now the chunin was crying already knowing of stories he heard about the prison and its warden.

"I am sorry Lord Hiashi." The chunin spoke while "I did not know that you wanted it to be a private meeting with him."

"That is no excuse." Hisashi roared again "What you have done is highly punishable, with the leak of information and informing the council behind my back, I have the right to punish you." He then paused as he looks towards the chunin with a deep breath "Chunnin Torune, I order for you to recieve the Cage bird seal by the end of the night." And the room exploded with shouting. Hiashi already had an headache and he didn't want another one that he is going to get from this meeting and the probably upcoming meeting. "Quiet!" He yelled out as he looked at the kage that was with them.

"Lord Hyuuga" Surprisingly it was his brother Hizashi who spoke up, and considering that he used the title which meant that he is not happy about what his brother is doing "Don't you think that you are being tad bit too strict on him." He has been cursed with the same seal, and Hizaahi doesn't want it on his conscious that somebody got the seal because of him.

"And why is that Jounin?" Hizashi asks.

"I know what he did was wrong." Hizashi started choosing his words correctly because the Hyuugas are not known to be exactly merciful. "And I believe he has learned his mistake and will possibly want do anything wrong, so putting on the cage bird seal on him is not only cruel but wrong."

Before Hiashi could say anything he was interrupted by his wife "He is right my dear." Hitomi spoke and then turned to glare at the chunin "Even if what he did was wrong, and is a highly punishable offence, it is a lot more cruel when you decided to put Cage seal on him." With that several other elders decided to give their own advice but Hiashi looked towards his brother in concern, he knew why Hizashi said that, after all he knows his brother better than anyone in the world, except for the other woman standing with him, both Hiashi and Hitomi saw the concerned expression that Natsu shot towards his brother, 'that's new' Hitomi thought while looking at the two, smirk slowly appeared over her face.

"Very well." The patriarch of the Hyuuga clan said as he looked at the chunin with one final glare with his bayakugan and the chunin let out a relived sob "But you are still to be punished with what you have done." Hiashi then turned to look at his old friend "Negi Hyuuga."

"Yes Lord Hyuuga." The said person stood up from his spot.

"From this day onwards, Chunin Torune here will do all the work that are done by the members of the branch house. It is your job to over look that." Hiashi spoke as the chunin just looked at the ground "He will be doing all the chores of the house, which also includes, cleaning, laundry, and so on. I want you to overlook it and make sure that he doesn't command any branch house member to do said work. Whenever he is on mission the work will be given to the branch house member but till he is in the house he has to do all these house chores." Oh now this is much worse than the application of the cage bird seal, he basically made the member of main house a branch house servant, which is all the more insulting. "You will be shown the ropes of the work by one of the branch house member." Now this more insulting than doing the work. The elders looked conflicted on the punishment that has been ordered by the clan head where as Negi Hyuuga just gave a smirk of his own.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind." With that the chunin scrambled to his feet and went out and the silence reigned in the hall.

"Damn oh damn" the silent whisper came again and the clan turned to look at his friend.

"Now that has been done." Another elder spoke up as he looked at their head "And that we all have been called here, may I know the reason that why have you called a branch house member here, and we can all leave if what want to discuss is personal?" The elder Hyuuga asked the patriarch of the clan when he looked towards the branch house member.

"No, you are going to stay." Hiashi spoke as he looked at the elder who stood up, if he was right the name of the elder was Hotaru Hyuuga "You asked me why did I asked of my brother, now you are going to find out." With that the council sat there waiting for their Clan Head to speak something.

"Lord Hyuuga" Another elder, this time a female by the name of Hikari spoke up "Are we waiting for something?"

"As a matter of fact we are waiting for someone to be here." Hiashi said as the elders were now looking at each other looking for if someone was missing from here. They didn't have to wait for much more time when the door to the hall slid open and another member of the Hyuuga branch house entered the place.

"Lord Hyuuga" The member spoke in a hushed tone when he looked around the room nervously "Lord Hokage is here with a few extra guest." The whole room looked on in surprise at the branch house member where as Hiashi only just nodded his head at the member.

"Ah they are here." Hiashi spoke as all of them turned to look at the clan head "Very well show them here, we have a lot to discuss about what is going to happen." The clan patriarch ordered and the branch house member looked at him in surprise. "What are you waiting for, go show them the way to here." The member quickly ran out as the elders turned to look at the Clan head.

"Lord Hiashi" the elder Kotaru spoke up again "You know that the Hokage has no say whatsoever in a clan business."

"I am well aware Elder Kotaru." Hiashi spoke again "But considering that it was Lord Hokage himself that asked for the meeting with me and my brother that you guys are crashing not the other way around." Now that is a news, Hizashi and Hitomi along with Natsu and the messenger had heard Hiashi say before that the Hokage called for him but now it was a whole different thing keeping in the mind about the fact that the Elder council of the Hyuuga clan did not like the fact of someone like the Hokage interfering with their clan business.

"And pray tell why the Hokage has asked for a member from the branch house instead of someone from the main house?" The Elder Kotaru asks again.

"All will be explained." Hiashi spoke again but there was the hint of mirth behind that voice "Just have patience."

After waiting for a moment the door to the hall opened up again as Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the place and looked around in surprise and then turned to look at the Clan head of the Hyuuga clan in question.

"Greetings Lord Hokage." Hiashi Hyuuga along with the rest of the council stood up and bowed to the leader of the village in respect. "I welcome you to our Hyuuga mansion, and I also apologize that I was unable to greet you at the gate, there was minor issue that was brought before me, and I decided to take care of it before I talk with you."

"Don't worry Lord Hyuuga, it was just a surprise that I am seeing the whole Hyuuga council before me." Hiruzen stated and went inside and then to the surprise of the Hyuuga council, more people came in behind the Hokage. One was Shishui Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, they looked at him disdain considering the two are rival clans, behind him was Raiga Inuzuka the tracking expert and former member of the ANBU, jounin of the Inuzuka clan. Behind them was Hatake Kakashi one of the strongest shinobi in the village currently and Genma Shirunai the chunin and senbon expert. Now who came behind them surprised all of them altogether, more specifically the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan, behind them entered the six year old Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko and the son of their freinds.

"Lord Hokage" the female Elder Haruka spoke as she looked at the gathered people. "Is their a reason that you need so many people for this meeting." As she looked over the group, neutrally.

"Oh yes, Honorable elder." Hiruzen started as he looked behind him "After all it includes most of them." As the branch member showed them to the seat that they arranged for them. "Hizashi Hyuuga." He paused as he looked at the said man "I am here to introduce you to your new teammates and your student that you are going to prepare." With that Shishui, Raiga and Naruto came forward. The council of the elders became silent again.

"Lord Hokage" The elder Kotaru interrupted as he looked at the leader of their village "May I ask why have you chosen, if I do say myself, a member of the branch house instead of the member of the main house." Ah here it was what Hiashi was looking for the close-minded main house thinking.

"Well" Hiashi started as he looked at the said elder "Maybe its because, he is one of the strongest member of the clan, doesn't matter branch house and main house." He then paused as he looked at the elder "Also because none of you have beaten him without the use of the seal." The silence returned as the Hokage narrowed his eyes at the elders of Hyuuga who went red, either in rage or in embarrassment.

"Oh oh damn." The whispered voice spoke again and this time Hizashi, Hiashi and Hitomi all turned to look at their freind who was in the corner.

Before anybody could speak again the door to the room slid open, and an elderly figure entered the room with a cup of herbal tea.

"Lord Hyuuga." The old man spoke and then turned to look at the Hokage "Lord Hokage." He bowed in respect to the leader of the village. "I am sorry if I am intruding but I am here to give lady Hitomi her medicine." With that the elderly figure went in put the tray in front of the Hyuuga matriarch. And quickly went out in nervous. All the while Naruto glared at the old man. Hiruzen shrugged thinking him of as one the guys that treated Naruto with contempt. But before he could say anything Naruto spoke up.

"Does the old man hate you lady?" He asked turning to the matriarch of the clan. Who just looked at the child with surprise.

"Considering that he is my doctor and is supposed to keep me healthy, no I dont think he hates me." The Hyuuga matriarch spoke for the family medic who has been looking over the main and branch house for a long time.

"No its just an old man gave me a juice once which smelled same as the tea that you are drinking. I was so sick after that I was unable to do anything." Now this is new as the Hyuuga patriarch looked at the tea and medicine that Hitomi has been taking for the past four months. Hiashi looked at her wife in concern.

"He is right." The Inuzuka finally spoke up as he took a sniff of the tea that was provided by the medic. Hitomi's eyes widen as he turned to look at her husband. Who was quick to order his the member of the clan that were their.

"Quick get me the medic, we are going to have some words with him." Hiashi spoke as Hiruzen said the same thing to the shinobi that are with him.

"Shishui, Raiga." Hiruzen commanded to the two "Go and help them find the-" before Hiruzen could complete his sentence the door slid open again and a branch house member rushed in.

"Lord Hyuuga." The member spoke as he looked at the head of the clan and then turned to look at the leader of the village. "Lord Hokage, it's the medic, he just dropped near the entrance of the mansion." The member spoke as Hiashi looked on with rage visible in his eyes. Hiruzen on the other hand looked concerned and rubbed his head with one of his hands.

'Why can't things just go good for once' The Hokage thought as he knew the headache that it was going to become but then he turned to look at the Hyuuga matriarch who was being taken by her husband to a shinobi hospital 'Atleast he save the life of one person.' The Hokage thought as be turns to look at the child that as well as saved the live of the Hyuuga matriarch.

 _ **Hello people, it has been a long time when I have uploaded this story, considering the fact I took down this chapter atleast twice before I think it went good. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Also remember to give a review and fav and follow guys**_

 _ **Hope you guys like and wait for the aftermath for the meeting and with this the beginning of the academy.**_

 _ **Lights Out.**_


End file.
